10 Tails
by Dirge the Bard
Summary: A/U starting before the battle between Pain and Naruto ended. NOT YAYOI! Rated T for Violence & Rape not graphic. One young man becomes the slave of another, all to save those he doesn't know, & one man becomes a master, all for a plan he didn't create.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This story was written during the Pein/Pain attack in the manga before the Ten Tailed Demon was revealed. Please keep an open mind! Thanks!

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto

Lael looked around at the peaceful setting, the forest was serene. Unfortunately his head was splitting with a migraine, the scenery blurred before his eyes as he put his shaking hands to his head. Collapsing to his knees in the grass he clenched his jet black hair as the pain increased causing white dots to cross his vision. Knowing that he would soon pass out from the intense pain he crawled slowly to a rotting tree and collapsed inside.

**...**

Sil looked down at her human currently collapsed in a rotted hollowed out tree, not exactly the right kind of place for_ Her_ chosen human to be, but she could manage. After all, the boy had done well during his intense training as the heir to her power. Curling her chakra around him she settled back inside him for the time being. After all, the amount of chakra he had used to resurrect the other human had caused him to be in this state. He would need her power if he wanted to live, and he had no choice whether he was going to live or die.

She had raised him from a young age, though not from this continent she had taught him the language and customs of the people. She had claimed this boy as her own body, soul, and mind. He was the only one worthy to inherit the only power greater than Kyubi's. The power of the 10 tailed demon, her power.

**...**

Swallowing his throat felt raw and dry from him lying there with nothing to eat or drink for several days. He also felt Sil, she had settled back inside his mind, for now. Though he doubted it would be long before she left again, unlike the other tailed demons, Sil was not sealed inside his body and chose to come and go as she pleased. He had gotten used to it over the years, after all he barely remembered a time when she hadn't been there speaking in the back of his mind.

Sitting up slowly Lael looked around, everywhere his eyes touched, there was green. This forest was filled with life unfortunately the hidden village he had seen along his way traveling here had been reduced to little more than rubble. From what Sil had told him it's name was the Hidden Leaf Village. Standing in one smooth movement he spoke in his mind to Sil. _What do you wish now?_ Her deadly soft voice whispered across his thoughts like a chill breeze, and the words caused his heartbeat to accelerate. _Now my heir I will give you all the wisdom and power in my possession. _Sounds rushed in his ears and he started feeling dizzy and still she spoke on._ The day I have been waiting for has come the Silver Shinobi that has been lost is now found._

_It is time for you to carry on my power. Open yourself to me and let me pour into you. _Like a long forgotten reflex his entire being obeyed her words as though his body was no longer under his control. Then he felt it, like quick-silver her chakra raced through his body flooding him, causing his skin to glow white at the barely contained chakra. Then he felt her mind wrap around his, a foreign entity trying to merge with his conscious, then in an instant it was all over. She was now a part of him, her memories, thoughts, power, agility, speed, and wisdom they all belonged to him.

He felt a wave of grief, mingled with relief, crash over him, his only companion was now gone. Though Sil was now part of him he was once again alone. The thought left him empty, but he pushed the feelings away knowing there was another pressing matter. He had to eat! Having not eaten in several days his body, though now flooded with an amount of chakra a thousand times stronger than his own, was weak.

Turning he headed toward the now destroyed Hidden Leaf Village in hopes that he might find some food. If he didn't he would be forced to release his chakra to sustain himself, and he didn't want that to happen. No, he would never be accepted if they found out. In one leap he was nearly a mile away from the spot he collapsed, he would soon reach the village. Hopefully his overtaxed body would make it until then.

**_..._**

Tsunade looked around her at the carnage wrought by Pain, Konoha was in shambles, but it's people were mostly alive. For that she was grateful, unfortunately they had lost many good shinobi. She walked over to where Kakashi lay a blanket covering his lifeless body. Closing her eyes she refused to cry, he had willingly given his life to save the people of Konoha, she would not dishonor him by wishing it were not so.

The Hokage turned to walk away her chakra once again at a level where she could help with healing the wounded. Before completely turning away she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye it was where Kakashi's body lay. Her anger flared at the thought of rodents already trying to eat away at his flesh. Before she could do more than take a small step, the blanket covering Kakashi was flung aside violently. The shinobi sat up as though he hadn't been dead a moment before, he looked a bit aggravated but otherwise completely alive. All she could do was stare and wondered if the copy ninja had somehow faked his death.

...

Kakashi had been having an interesting conversation with his father, when suddenly he felt something jerk him from behind. He was powerless to resist this pull, as he turned to look at whatever was dragging him away from his peaceful conversation his eyes widened.

There behind him dragging him by his vest was an animal he had never seen before. A cross between a fox and a wolf, silver grey eyes and snow white fur. The animal stopped and let go of him dropping him in an ungracious heap at its wickedly sharp claws. "Kakashi I am bringing you back. Don't throw away this chance. I am sending you some help use it wisely."

The voice was soft but the tone chilled him to his very bones especially as it revealed white razor sharp fangs. Silver eyes that were sharper and clearer than either Hinata's or Neji's, whose eyes he had always thought had a steel grey cast to them. "Why?" Was the only response he could come up with while his mind was muddled.

Laughter startled him as the animal's mouth opened wider showing him again those vicious white teeth and a blood red tongue. What startled him more was something he hadn't observed earlier, the animal had seemed to have only one large and rather bushy tail. But as it's amusement increased this large single tail split into several, he counted five so far.

"There is a promise I must keep. Before you ask little silver shinobi, no I will not tell you what the promise is." He simply stared lazily back and the demon's amusement seemed to increase causing each of the five tails to split leaving ten in total. One more than the demon currently sealed inside Naruto! No wonder she was seriously talking about raising him from the dead.

_She's a huge threat. _His mind whirled with thoughts of how to warn his village about this new threat. "Be careful this time around little shinobi, I will not be there to save you the second time you die." Before he could reply to that everything turned black, he shifted his body feeling a rock digging into his back.

Wondering who had eclipsed the sun, he also became aware of how hard it was to breathe. Lifting his hand he flung the offending cloth off, his eye was hit with sunlight and his ears became assaulted with various sounds. Feeling slightly aggravated he turned to see the Hokage staring at him in shock. He had barely enough time to dodge her fist as it came flying toward him with deadly accuracy and force. Then before she could attack again several medic nins rushed toward her carrying a limp and pale form...


	2. Alive!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

_Brown-black eyes watched as blood stained the floor of his home, two dark figures were standing over his family's dead bodies. His beautiful mother and two beloved sisters, their bodies were mutilated and lifeless. That's what he couldn't get out of his head the fact that they would never laugh, cry, speak, or** be** ever again. They would never come back, the dead never came back. The finality of that statement was what made him afraid, afraid that the black void that was his heart would never be filled._

_'No, that's not right.' His mind hazily supplied the knowledge that Sil had brought that silver haired ninja back. 'Sil's gone too though.' Memories of silver/white chakra glowing around his body then settling inside it flowed through his weary mind._

_But none of that mattered, all that mattered was that he was once again alone. Just like that day long ago when he had turned five and his mother had screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Soon after her screams were joined by his sister's then followed by a terrible silence that was louder than any noise. That silence rang in his head until there was nothing left, they were never coming back. Deep inside he felt hollow, as though that silence had taken all that was left of him and replaced it with emptiness._

_Before he could dwell on it anymore the scenery around him changed. Instead of his old home he stood on the edge of a silver lake, calm and peaceful compared to the horror of his family's deaths. He walked toward the edge where water gently lapped against the sandy shore. Deceptive in its beauty hiding the monster beneath its depths, 'Don't do this! NO! STOP!'_

_His mind screamed as he watched Sil rise out of the water her tails swishing as she walked on the water to the other shore. There stood his father holding a younger and sleeping form of himself in his arms. His father who could not stand to look at the only child left alive after the slaughter of his family, the man who had sold his son for revenge. Sil grinned showing her sharp gleaming fangs and blood red tongue. Then she opened her mouth and swallowed him whole._

_Suddenly I wasn't watching, I felt her warm wet tongue underneath me but I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. Then she swallowed and I was falling. There was no end and the black emptiness was greeted with open arms._

**...**

The Hokage stared at Kakashi, then before she could really think about it her fist curled and chakra glowed around it she made her strike right at his head. How dare he just look around like nothing happened! _I'll kill him for real this time!_

But her fist never struck as the currently aware copy ninja dodged with all of his former speed and agility. Before she could strike again two medic nins rushed toward her carrying a deathly pale young man in their arms. She noticed both trying not to gape at the horse sized hole she had suddenly made in the ground with her fist.

"Hokage-sama! This boy he collapsed at the edge of the village! All other medic's are unavailable..." Before the nin could say another word her fingers were pressed against the boy's neck, his pulse was extremely weak. In fact it felt like his heart was about to suddenly stop. Frowning in concentration she motioned for them to lay the boy on the ground. Kneeling she held out both hands intending to inject some of her chakra into his heart to jump start it, then his eyes opened and he looked straight at her.

His eyes, almost like liquid chocolate were gazing at her calmly but she noted the emptiness in his gaze. _Those are the eyes of one who has seen loneliness for too long._ Black hair lay around his face in a choppy style that made him look slightly wild, but his eyes. Yes, his eyes ruined his wild visage they were calm and held a sharp glint that warned against underestimating him.

The sound of a growling stomach broke her reverie and she smiled. "Hungry are we?" Doe-like eyes blinked once then he slowly nodded, as though in great pain, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. Brushing it away from his face she nodded to one of the nins ordering him to retrieve food for the boy.

"Is he alright?" The bored tone of Kakashi startled her some, she had completely forgotten about the Copy Nin's presence. Before she could reply a soft empty male voice issued from beneath her. "I am fine...though hungry." The last seemed to be added as an afterthought as though he was unsure of the sincerity of the Copy Nin's question.

Turning back to the boy she noticed his foreign features. His eyes flickered flashing pain for a moment then he put his hand to his head. She was slightly startled by well manicured fingernails, almost like a girls. Not even she kept her nails that nice, well that was probably due to her smashing things with her bare fists.

**...**

He felt chakra flowing above him and opened his eyes. _I don't think I could handle anymore chakra flowing through my body._ He focused on the woman leaning over him, a dull ache settled in the back of his mind.

Blonde hair held back from a cream colored face. Kind and stern blue eyes staring at him with mild curiosity mingled with concern. So like his mother that it hurt to look at her. Before more painful thoughts could enter his mind his stomach chose at that time to growl. Hearty laughter issued from the woman he knew to be the Hokage of Konoha.

"Hungry are we?" He blinked at the warm tone of her voice and forced his reluctant muscles to obey the commands his mind was patiently giving them. His nod was slow but seemed enough of an answer for her, he was glad of this because the dull ache in his head was quickly forming into a constant and painful throb.

"Is he okay?" The bored tone coupled with the words did not seem to fit and he turned to see the man Sil had saved from eternal slumber. Feeling all his energy suddenly drain away at the remembrance of how alone he truly was, these morose thoughts formed ice around his heart. This man, this _human_ was the epitome of everything he hated! "I am fine…though hungry."

Pain flared in his head and he felt his conscious slipping away from him. The insincere ninja all but forgotten, images swam in front of his eyes. Unable to stop them he felt his consciousness fading in a form of self-preservation. But that self-preservation just might be the death of him.


	3. Knowing

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

He watched as Tsunade fought for the young man's life setting up a IV for his malnourished body all the while yelling at everyone in sight. The boy somehow had made it through the night. Though judging on the amount of chakra he possessed it really wasn't that surprising.

Somehow this boy had inside him the same white chakra that flowed through the demon that had brought him back. Not only that but he healed faster than Naruto! Pale skin slowly gained color, his was the color of Naruto's own skin, what surprised him though was that he saw no seal on the boy's body._He will bear some watching, I don't think we should let him leave just yet._

Pulling out his ever present book he opened it to reread it again, seeing as there was no need for action at that point he might as well enjoy some respite. Akatsuki had made no other move after Pain attacked, not to mention that Tsunade had told him to watch over the boy to see when he would wake up.

Not that he minded, after all he was able to read his book, but he also had a feeling that Tsunade was still suspicious about his apparent "fake" death. He couldn't blame her though, he was suspicious about it himself as though there had to be some catch to the whole business.

"It would be wiser to sit and stay out of the Hokage's way while she works, copy nin."The soft voice caused all activity to cease and several pair's of eyes turned toward the figure on the cot. Putting his book away he walked and sat next to the boy in the provided chair. Smiling under his mask hoping it would put the boy at ease.

**...**

He felt when strong arms lifted his semiconscious body carrying him somewhere. Something in his mind demanded that he let the blackness take over, but something else was just as adamant that he stay awake. So he was neither completely conscious nor was he unconscious. The middle ground in between the two was an uncomfortable place to be, he continued to feel his body start to shut down, while at the same time he was unable to do anything about it.

He felt a prick as something stabbed into his arm and forced fluid into his body. At first he wanted to rip the offending object out, but it soon became apparent to him that whatever was being pumped into his body was helping him. His headache went from migraine back to dull ache, now able to take the pain at a moderate level he became aware of an angry female voice.

"Hurry!" The shout startled him making him jerk unconsciously.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"No, not like that!"

"Yes!"

"Where's Sakura when I need her!"

Ignoring the voices he slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at somewhat dingy tent material. Thankfully there were no lights immediately visible, because he was certain his eyes could not take that right now. Lifting his head slowly he saw the copy nin reading and getting in the Hokage's way.

From the way the people moved awkwardly around him without telling him to move it was obvious that either they were to in awe of him or too frightened of him to tell him that he was a nuisaince. Feeling no such restraint and feeling unfriendly toward the other he opened his dry lips his throat working around the words a couple of times before they came out. "It would be wiser to sit and stay out of the Hokage's way while she works, copy nin."

The man looked at him a bit startled, and from the way everyone was now staring at him he wondered if his hair had suddenly turned green or something equally startling. Then the nin put his book away and took the seat next to the small cot he lay in. He noticed a smile under that mask and felt the ice around his heart melt a little.

"Sorry." The bored tone and lazy eye caused Lael to turn away knowing that right now he would not be able to keep up his calm and collected mask. Right now he wanted to cry for the loss of his companion, because any kindness done to him only opened the black void of his lonely thoughts. But still, there was a nagging in his mind that reminded him that the other was probably putting on a facade.

"I am not the one you should apologize to." The hoarseness of his voice did not go unnoticed by the medic nins and one of them handed him a small glass of water, urging him to sip slowly. He complied knowing it would do no good to refuse. His eyes landed on a pink haired girl that had just arrived and was watching him with a gentle smile, somehow that smile only caused him to fall deeper into the darkness. _How I miss you Sil, what I wouldn't do to be in a secluded cave with only my thoughts._

"Now that you are conscious maybe you would introduce yourself to me, I'm afraid I don't seem to know you." The polite tone from the Hokage caused him to relax, he could deal with this. A verbal dance that hope to pry information without causing one or the other to go on the defensive. "I am sure you don't, seeing as we have never met before this day."

The creasing of the Hokage's brow was all the answer he was given that she was stumped. "And yet you know me by name?" No smile of reassurance flitted across his lips. _How to explain that I only came here for medical attention and do not want to..._

"Perhaps the boy is a spy?" Irritation lanced up his spine at the sound of the bored tone, his thoughts abruptly interrupted. But Sil had told him that showing his true emotions would only give him a disadvantage. _Who is he calling boy anyway, Old man._

"Then apparently I am a horrible one to be captured and found out so easily. If it is a name you search for I have only one, Lael. Your name I deduced by information I was given of you. Surely you do not expect a foreigner traveling in your land to not have heard of the leaders?" His throat was starting to hurt so he took several more sips of water, he said no more only matched stares with the copy nin Kakashi, The man who was starting to give him a feeling of dread.

_..._

_This is unexpected, the boy seems to be more mature than I originally thought. From the way he speaks I would say that he was brought up by that demon. __His eyes hold the same piercing look as hers did. If feels like he is reading all of my thoughts and outmaneuvering my every move. _Their eyes held each others neither looking away or admitting defeat of any sort. Not a single blink, or flicker of the dark and serene chocolate eyes meeting a lazy black eye. Suddenly Lael closed his eyes his face showing weariness, he lay his head back down before murmuring. "Are you sure you want to know more? You might regret it later Hatake Kakashi."

Startled he felt his eye widen. _He knew my name the whole time! _Without thinking about the consequences he answered. "I'm sure."

A soft chuckle then with eyes still closed he waved at the others in the room. Blinking he winced inwardly, he had completely forgotten about their presence. _Maybe dying causes you to loose your sharpness, I'll have to ask Gaara sometime. Mah well maybe not._

Tsunade traded glances with him and he gave a slight nod giving nothing away with his facial expression. Tsunade simply turned ushering the others out of the room, before she left she spoke to the boy. "If you need anything else feel free to call us Lael-kun." The boy, eyes still closed, nodded in acknowledgement. The tent flap settled behind the Hokage leaving him alone along with the boy with dead calm eyes.

"It was the demon inside you that brought me back." The statement didn't even seem to startle, raven hair swayed as he nodded. Then before he could say anything else the boy spoke his voice tightly controlled yet still exuding a calm that was unbelievable.

"When I was five my father brought me to the lake where Sil lived. She had told the villagers that if they gave her one of their children no older than six then she would grant them one wish." He noticed the boys stilled hands and even breathing, but something told him this was a painful subject for him.

"My mother and sisters had been slaughtered the night before while my father was away on business. I had been left alive the only reason being that they wanted to see my father break." A chuckle this one harsh and cold. "They were right, he found me and I remember the look in his eyes when he noticed I was alive. His eyes spoke to me and they said, _why didn't you die with them, why are you still alive?"_

"Even now I remember the cold that washed over me, that was the last time I saw him."

"He gave me to Sil in exchange for her killing the men that killed my family. Everyone assumed that she would just kill me and eat me. But she didn't, she raised me with the purpose of making me the heir to her power."

"Slowly over time she would inject her chakra into mine, it hurt at first, then my body started adjusting accepting the injections easily."

Kakashi knew he was staring, to do something like that the demon must have had a death wish for herself and the boy. Though this confirmed his theory that the demon had raised the boy. It also explained why he and the Hokage had found no seal on the foreigner's flesh.

What surprised him though was the complete lack of emotion in the boys face or voice. His features only portrayed a calm and serene look, at first he thought it was fake but even when he had spoke of his father's betrayal and his families death the expression had not changed. Not seeing the look on the Copy Nin's face the boy continued.

"When I hit puberty she had already injected over half her chakra into me. At that time my body had, while no longer rejecting the chakra, started craving it."

"But Sil had already known this would happen, over the next year or so she started completely melding her chakra with mine. I guess you could say she sealed herself in me. But as I'm sure you noticed there is no other seal on my body, she could leave just as easily as she came."

"Around that time she told me of those who wished to use the demon's power for their own gain. She said that even she would not be able to resist if they came to take her power."

"She decided to take a human child and raise them and give them her chakra. She told me that I was not yet ready to take on her complete power and that most likely I would die if she tried to soon."

"Yesterday it became apparent that I was completely prepared because she melded herself together with me."

His eyes narrowed and without thinking he pushed up his hitae-ate to reveal his sharingan, he looked at the boy. Unlike Naruto who could use the Kyubi's chakra which was separate from his own, Lael's chakra coils were melded with another stronger pair of coils causing both chakras to meld together never to be separated again.

"I warned you did I not *Kakash-san. But now that you know I would ask that you do not repeat what I said. It took me nearly my entire life to be prepared for Sil's chakra. Now that she is gone and her power is safe from being abused I need to..." The eyes opened for a second showing him weariness, understanding he stood and pulled the small blanket up to Lael's shoulders and turned to leave. Wondering at the end of the sentence when he turned away and froze upon hearing it. "... find a master."

*Note: I purposefully did not put the "I" on the end of Kakashi's name- to be explained in a later chapter*


	4. Nightmare

****The sun glared harshly down on Suna but no one noticed, the Kazekage had been returned alive! Everyone was rejoicing, everyone that is but the man himself. But then again no one ever expected much emotion out of the Kazekage. Though all of them were proud to have him as their leader none prouder than the Kazekage's own brother.

Kankuro sat quietly repairing his damaged puppets working as quickly as he dared. Every second passed by slowly as he enhanced his puppets. An extra blade here, stronger material there, but while his hands worked his mind strayed. He had almost lost his brother, lost him to the Akatsuki.

Their plan to also capture Naruto's Kyubi worried him, after the ease with which they took his fearsome brother Naruto would need to have grown stronger quickly. Especially since the method used to bring Gaara back was no longer available, and unlike Gaara, Naruto would stay very dead.

"Kankuro watch yourself with that poison!" The low pitched growl from his sister almost startled him enough to do what she was warning him against. Sighing in relief as the blade missed his finger he carefully put the puppets bladed arm down. Turning he stared at his sister Temari and frowned at her, she was smiling.

"Is something wrong?" Teal eyes narrowed slightly before she answered. "You've been here nearly a week working on those, I was worried that you'd poisoned yourself accidentally." Irritated he turned back to what he was working on, carefully coating another blade with poison. Temari huffed slightly before he heard the crinkle of a bag being set at his feet.

Not bothering to turn and look as she left, while he knew she was worried he had a bad feeling. Each of them would need to be at their best, meaning he had to finish modifying his puppets, he would not be defeated so easily next time.

**...**

Breathing deeply she poured some sake for herself while petting the small pink pig. The loss of her friend Shizune was painful, what hurt more was that she would not be able to mourn properly for a while. Picking up the sake she stopped with it just to her lips before drinking it all in one gulp. The fire that spread through her body was familiar; the fact the no one was there to stop her from drinking heavily was not.

Turning away from her morose thoughts she remembered the conversation she'd had with Kakashi. That conversation disturbed her, being the medical ninja that she was. To be merged with a demon and sold as a slave by your own father! The thoughts outraged her, not even Naruto had it that rough!

Sure his father had sealed the Kyubi inside his own son, but the reasons behind it were completely different! Sitting back she looked up at the night sky wondering how Naruto would take the news that Kyubi could merge them together. "Probably start yelling his head off."

Her mutter caused the small pig to nuzzle her hand she smiled at it. The only thing that disturbed her more than the boy's father selling him as a slave to a demon was the fact that the boy seemed to think he needed a new master.

_"I think he's completely serious, he said it like it was a natural fact that he has a master."_ Kakashi's words stuck in her mind like a particularly nasty bur. The copy nin had reported the conversation with the boy. Then, on her orders, gone back to watch over him. She didn't like to think that the boy might just choose one of her medic nins to be his master. Kakashi was the only other person beside herself now allowed into the small tent the boy was currently occupying.

Standing she walked towards the small tent the boy was in. As she approached she heard soft voices coming from inside the tent. Kakashi's voice was a bored tone that she recognized, the others was soft, calm, and unruffled. Suddenly the boy said something she couldn't make out, but the sudden silence coming from inside the tent worried her.

**...**

Sakura tended to what seemed like hundreds of people weather their injuries were large or small she was there to help. But out of all the friends and nameless faces one stood out. Flawless honey skin around dark chocolate eyes, slender lithe fingers, gentle voice, soft black hair.

"Lael-kun." Her murmured words caused several of her patients to look at her curiously; she just smiled reassuringly at them. Oh at first she had almost thought Sasuke was sitting there, but then her eyes had connected with his. It was those calm chocolate pools that made a startling difference between the two. Sasuke's eyes were cold and uncaring; Lael's were soft and serene. _Naruto would like him. I wonder what he would think of Naruto._

Moving to her new sleeping quarters she wondered how her blond friend was doing, he had grown so much from the first time they had met. What would he do to Pain? When would he be back? Would he be able to keep his promise and bring Sasuke back? _Enough of that Sakura! You have enough to worry about sleep first._

But as she settled down to sleep she couldn't help but think about the differences between Sasuke and Lael. They might have been considered brothers, both were calm. But where one was uncaring and aloof, the other gave her a sense that he knew exactly what was going on and if he could he would find a way to help.

This reminded her more of Naruto, not the knowing what was going on part though. _The idiot's still as clueless as ever!_ But the wanting to help, yes Naruto wanted to protect and help Konoha. But one last thing bothered her, while Lael was all these things she couldn't help but think that was only the surface to a deeper and more savage face. Those calm eyes hid something; something that she felt was nothing like the calm he portrayed. Something that scared her.

...

_He stood once more in his families' home, horror filling him as he turned toward the door. Before he could even turn to his mother or sisters to warn them the door slammed opened. Despite no longer being a vulnerable child the men restrained him easily. He was suddenly slammed against the wall. The breath knocked out of his lungs, his muscles refused to cooperate, his mind was filling with terror._

_'Not again!' He felt the hands on his body ripping his clothes large hands thrust into his hair jerking his head back. As he was turned he heard his mother's screams. His head was held in place as the men took their turns raping his mother and sisters, forever imprinting the disturbing images in his mind. Silent tears slipped down his now pale cheeks, his body was trembling from fear and adrenaline._

_"Watch! Watch and remember that you are a helpless, worthless..." The faceless man's words faded as a blade was held to his mother's throat her tear stained face pale, her eyes fearful. He watched helpless as the blade was slid across her throat effectively cutting off her screams. Causing the light of life to fade from her beautiful moss green eyes, blood splattered his face but he couldn't turn away. Pain shattered his thoughts and all he could do was scream. 'Noooooooooo!'_

_Blood pooled on the floor and he watched in horror as his sister's blood followed swiftly behind. The men holding them let go of their long beautiful brown hair. Their faces going pale as the blood drained from their lifeless bodies. They lay on the floor unmoving and covered in blood._

_'Why can't I stop them?' He stared at the lifeless bodies unable to look away, they were so still. 'Why?' Screams echoed in his mind his heart thundered as red filled his vision. The laughter in the murder's throats caused his ears to start ringing; he felt the scene before him become hazy as pain stabbed at his body._

_It was not the emotional pain that tore at him but physical pain, the pain increased. He looked down to see his own blood. Not a mortal wound but one that he would bear for the rest of his life. A thin slice on his thigh before the man pressed him to the wall and started to rape him. All he could do was scream._

_'...!'_

Lael jerked awake feeling sweat coating his face and chest, shakily he sat up and brought a trembling hand to his face. The nightmare plagued most of his dreams; usually Sil would force him awake when it started. But she was no longer there and the longer he went without a master the stronger and more realistic his nightmares would become.

He absently wondered if his mask had fallen when he was asleep or if he still looked like the calm unruffled person he portrayed. He supposed he could ask the stoic copy nin, but the thought brought a great amount of distaste. Bile filled his mouth and he reached over and picked up the ever present cup of water next to his bed. Sipping it he looked around the small tent he had been moved to, enjoying the cool tasteless liquid washing away the bile.

The tent was plain, the only things attesting to someone living in it were the small cot he was currently sitting on, a small collapsible table for his water, and a chair for Kakash-san to sit on and read. The last he felt was mocking him for what he had said to the copy nin earlier about being in the Hokage's way. Turning he looked at the tent entrance seeing sunlight filter through the small slit as a breeze opened it wider, then the flap lay back down hiding the small ray that for a moment had made its way into his solitary abode. _I wonder if they will let me walk outside, I need some fresh air. That nightmare always makes me want to see the sun, the sun is the only thing that can chase those dark images from my mind. At least it is now that Sil is gone, no harm in asking._

"Hatake-san," He sensed the copy nins eyes on him as he looked up from the book he was reading, gaining Kakash-san's attention he finally looked at him. In the two days he had seen the copy nin, his eyes had only shown two emotions, disinterest and false caring. Somehow that made being around him easier to bear.

He could handle disinterest, after all the people staring at him his entire life he enjoyed not being the center of attention. For most of his life he had wanted to be invisible from the cold eyes that stared at him in disgust and terror. "Yes?" The bored tone held a hint of question but Lael kept his gaze unwavering.

"May I go outside?" The copy nin gave him a smile hidden under his black mask. Lael hated that fake smile. "I am glad you find amusement in my question. Then may I assume that if I wished to leave I would not be stopped?" The smile disappeared as the other tried to word what he wanted to say, before he could say anything though, chocolate eyes broke contact, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

**...**

"I will take that as a no. But I still wish to go outside the tent if possible." Kakashi had come to learn over the last few days that he had been watching the strange boy that when he no longer made eye contact he was conceding to the wishes of the other. That he would not force a point if the other was adamant about it.

But when he did keep eye contact he would not let the subject go until he was satisfied. His eyes would change to an almost black color barely holding the brown in them, his right eyebrow would lift just the slightest and his lips would press together in a thin line. _It felt like I was in a losing battle each time, this kid definitely has an intense stare._

Truth was he had come to dread that look and become relieved when the other did not insist on the subject. His relief was almost comical when the other broke eye contact to look longingly at the tent entrance. _He must have spent a lot of time outdoors._

"The Hokage has requested that you stay in the tent until she is sure you will be well enough to move around." He felt those piercing chocolate eyes on him again and refused to feel uneasy. The boy knew that they didn't want him to leave, knew that the words were just excuses to keep him there. When the gaze didn't move away he prepared himself to meet those eyes and the challenge that gaze presented.

But when he met chocolate brown eyes there was no challenge, in fact the dark haired boy seemed stunned by something. The way his eyes had glazed over startled the jounin. That gaze had always been sharp and piercing but the dull look made him worry, it seemed unnatural.

Standing he walked over to the cot putting his fingers against the boys limp wrist to check his pulse. The slow and steady heartbeat did not reassure him though. The boy's body did not seem to react when something was emotionally disturbing him, pulling his hitae-ate off his sharingan eye he activated it. Nothing happened…


	5. Sil!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

He heard Kakash-san's words fading as someone took over his mind. He was startled at first but his mind cleared and he relaxed with the familiar feeling. _Sil! _When there came no answer he let his thoughts fade and focused inward. He came once again to the empty hallways that represented his mind. There were no decorations, the walls were a blood red. Having been here many times he walked without seeing any of the doors. Most of them had no handles to open them anyway.

_Sil. _He hadn't felt her mind in his for quite some time. Why, if she was now part of him, had he felt that distinct and sharp mind? Finally he came to the end of the hallway where there stood two large doors. Unlike the walls these doors were white and had silver handles, these doors marked the special place Sil had in his mind. Putting his hand to the door he turned the handle and opened it.

White light blinded him for a moment then he walked in the room, as red as the hallway was so this room was completely white, the only accents were of silver. There was no furniture in the room other than a small daybed, it was there that she stood. Though she was in her human form no one would ever suspect her of being anyone or anything else. Pure white hair fell down to her waist framing two bright silver eyes, two wolf ears perched on her head, clothed all in white with a voluptuous fox tail swinging behind her. Wicked claws on the end of delicate honey skinned hands beckoned him forward.

The moment he was within arm's reach she pulled him to her in a large hug, growling slightly. Her fingers combed through his hair carefully. Her breathing was calm, her heartbeat slow, after a few minutes his own synchronized. Finally she pulled back, her smile flashed for a second showing two sharp fangs and a blood red tongue. "So my heir now you are ready."

He looked into intense silver eyes not even flinching at her warm but sharp words. Those eyes revealed an eagerness he had only seen when she spoke of their merging. _Hai. _Her laughter caused him to flinch slightly, her fingers slid back into his hair petting him to calm him. The feel of her sharp claws just slightly pricking against his scalp was so familiar that he felt a small smile form on his own face.

"So obedient if only on the outside. I have one last thing that must be said before I leave you." The black emptiness that he had been able to forget for those few moments of seeing her again made its presence known. He would be alone again sharp pain in his arm turned his thoughts away he frowned seeing a small amount of blood staining his sleeve.

"My, my, the silver jounin is quite persistent. But I am not ready to relinquish you yet, not before I have said all that needs saying." Nodding he ignored his body's pain and focused on the demon before him. Her silver eyes piercing through him in a way he had thought would never happen again. "You have felt the call to find a master; I am pleased that you have yet to choose one. For I have already prepared one for you, he will be a trial but I am sure you can handle that."

A feeling of dread slowly crept into him, he knew Sil's mind as much as any human could understand a demon. The fact that she always planned five steps ahead of everybody led him to only one conclusion. As much as he tried to deny it, as much as his mind screamed against the thought, he knew with absolute certainty who it was. _No! You wouldn't!_

Sil flashed her smile again before lightly kissing him on the forehead, then one of her arms pinned his own to his sides. Her strength far outmatching his, he didn't even try to struggle. Then her other hand gently tipped his head up revealing his neck. White fangs flashed and out of the corner of his eye he watched as she lowered her head to his neck. The pain was intense and he felt his strength draining, his knees would no longer hold him up. The last thing he heard before the darkness overtook him was Sil's soft voice saying. "Take good care of him."

**...**

The silence issuing from the tent was punctuated by several more words. Then the silence was back, what startled her was when she felt Kakashi activate his sharingan. Whipping aside the offending cloth in her way she walked into the room, the scene that met her eyes startled her.

Lael was sitting up in his bed his head tilted as though listening to words only he could hear. But as strange as that was what was worse was that his eyes were blank. There was no spark of intelligence, no flicker of recognition to the world around him. Kakashi stood just in front of him his sharingan trained on the unmoving boy; in his eyes she saw shock and the beginnings of worry.

If something worried Kakashi then she knew it should worry her to, moving up carefully she checked to boys pulse. While it was a little faster than it normally was there was no cause for concern. His breathing was normal to; the only thing she could see that was wrong with him would be mentally. "Kakashi?"

The silver haired jounin sighed seemingly frustrated before covering his eye again and turning toward the boy. His other eye reflected confusion as the sharingan was covered. Irritated at being so blatantly ignored she ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She was quickly running out of patience."Kakashi!"

Startled the jounin jumped and looked at her as though he had not noticed her presence. Considering this was Kakashi she was talking about that made her a bit worried. The man never seemed to miss anything, especially when it came to something as simple as someone entering a room.

"Kakashi what happened?" The jounin shook his head his eye focused on the still unmoving boy. When he didn't speak for a while she felt irritation starting to get the better of her, before she could urge the other man to speak he did so.

"We were talking and I was telling him that he couldn't go outside, when I turned to look at him he was like this. No one had even come within ten feet of the tent and I detected no Jutsu." His sigh was soft and he lifted one hand to rub at his covered eye.

"The thing that brother's me more is that my sharingan is not working." Here he paused looking away then back at her. "Either something happened since the last time I used it, which considering the strain I put on it, is quite possible." A short pause and Kakashi turned to look her straight in the eyes his voice tight with emotion. "Or, and highly unlikely, is that the sharingan doesn't affect him."

Startled she turned toward the boy with renewed worry, he had dropped into Konoha out of nowhere on the verge of death. The only thing they knew about him was his name and a small part of his past. She had an itching suspicion that this foreign demon merged with him represented change. Whether that change was good or bad she would have to see.

Sighing inwardly she rolled up her sleeves reaching forward she gently urged the umoving boy to a lying position. The fact that he slid limply into her embrace without resisting gave her some relief. When she looked at him again she noticed his eyes were closed. Without looking at Kakashi she quietly rolled up the sleeve of his yukata, revealing smooth unmarked skin. But beneath that skin she felt well-formed muscles.

Pulling a needle seemingly out of nowhere and a small glass bottle out of the same nowhere. She filled the needle tapping it lightly before getting a firm grip on his elbow and injecting something that she hoped would put him to sleep.

Kakashi said nothing but she could feel his questioning gaze upon her, well for now this child needed to be sedated for his own safety. Since neither of them had any idea of what was wrong with him. Well she had a glimmering of an idea, if sharingan didn't work then maybe Neji's byakugan might give them a small clue to what was going on inside the boy. "Kakashi for now stay with the boy."

The nod he gave her made her smile; the man really was more obvious than he thought he was. The fact that he was worried about the young man he had continuously argued with was something she knew he would not admit to anyone. "He won't be waking up for another hour thanks to the sedative I gave him. I want you to watch over him, and in the meantime I am going to send for Neji."

The unspoken words in that sentence weren't lost on the jounin he nodded then pulled out his ever present book. Sitting down he opened it and started reading, not a care in the world. _And I have pink hair! _Laughing she made her way back to her sake deciding to send an Anbu to carry her message instead.

**...**

**Flashback: Naruto 441 pg. 8**

_He watched as Hinata lay there unmoving, blood running from her mouth, her face pale, eyes open and unseeing. After taking a direct hit from Pain he worried that he might lose his cousin. But as Tenten knelt next to her examining her he watched anxious to see if she would live. Then Tenten's words broke all the tension stirring inside his gut._

_"Her wounds aren't fatal but they could be if we don't hurry!"_

_The only thing that came to my mind then was._

_"I'll search for a healer!"_

Neji watched as his cousin recovered from the wounds she received protecting Naruto from Pain. He was grateful that Sakura had been there to heal her when her wounds could have been fatal. He had spent several hours in the medic nin's way when they were fighting for her life. When she was out of danger Sakura had urged him to go home, if it was still there, and rest, get something to eat, and a change of clothes. Now he stood next to his cousin's bed watching as she slept peacefully.

Currently she was resting on a small cot in the medic tent that the Hokage had ordered set up for the purpose of housing those injured in Pain's attack against Konoha. It was huge covering the area of nearly two large buildings and holding even more. Even so it was reinforced against wind, rain, fire, and disease. Medic nin's rushed to and fro between patients getting water, medicine, running messages. After the first couple of times Hinata had been disturbed by this he had set up a sound barrier in her room so she wouldn't be disturbed anymore. Not only medic nins but her neighbor's pain was also heard and was another reason he had set up the barrier. After all the "rooms" were only separated by, what seemed to him, a very flimsy cloth.

Every now and then she would murmur something, the only words he caught often being, Naruto, Pain, and help. It hurt to see her so worried about Naruto and be unable to do anything. When she had first opened her eyes he had been relieved to see that she wasn't in much pain. She had asked about Naruto and he had told her of his victory over the last Pain doll. But no one knew when Naruto would return, and none of them knew what he was going to do to Pain. That worried Hinata, and gave her nightmares he supposed.

He wondered about the stranger that had dropped out of nowhere, he had just glimpsed the young man being rushed inside the medic tent for treatment. He had talked to Sakura about it but she barely had any information. _From what I have heard he is foreigner who just came to Konoha._

At the time all he wanted was to take his mind off of the worry for his cousin's life so he had absently inquired after his health. He had been given more information than he bargained for.

_"What happened to him?" __Sakura smiled wearily.__"He was malnourished and had fainted just outside the walls; the patrol found him and brought him in. Unfortunately he almost died because the other medic nins were completely out of chakra. They had to race him to Tsunade-sama since I was healing Hinata at the time and she was the only one left with enough chakra to help."_

_"And Kakashi-san?" With t__ears in her eyes Sakura had smiled an intense look of relief on her face that for a moment he had been startled. She had seemed so composed upon hearing of her sensei's death that he had forgotten what a burden it must have been. Knowing that her teacher was gone and was no longer there. The fact that the jounin was alive must have been a huge relief to her._

_"He's perfectly fine! I heard that Tsunade was ready to kill him again for trying to trick her! But the arrival of Lael-kun stopped her." Looking curiously at Sakura he asked. __"Who?" __Startled Sakura just laughed wiping tears from her eyes. __"That's his name Lael."_

Then Hinata had opened her eyes and he had forgotten all about the foreigner. Now that he thought about it he wondered why Sakura-chan had used such a familiar way of addressing the foreigner. The steady sound of footsteps alerted him to someone's approach and he turned to the sad excuse for a partition, when an Anbu mask appeared he was startled. "The Hokage has a message for you."Taking the note he read it surprise lighting his eyes, so it seems he would meet the enigma himself.

**...**

When Tsunade left he set his book back down to look at the boy. His mind went to when he had first met the 10 Tailed demon. Could this boy be the help the demon had been referring to? _Why do powerful beings always have to be so cryptic?_

Sighing softly he ran his hand through his hair studying the now peacefully sleeping boy. Whatever had happened to him Kakashi had a feeling it was going to be a chore to get even the basics of the story out of the boy."Causing trouble even while you're asleep huh?"

The boy didn't even stir to answer only turned onto his side with a soft sigh his face calm. As his eyes traveled the calm face down to his neck he was startled to see a mark there. Angry red lines branching out from two red dots, he stared as they spread around his neck like poison in the veins. But this wasn't poison and the speed at which the red spread was unlike anything he had witnessed.

In another minute he watched as the red connected itself making a sort of tattoo-like collar around the boy's neck. Standing he pulled off one of his gloves and touched the angry red. The boy's flesh was cool to the touch not hot like he had expected it to be. The color reminded him of something, not exactly the color of blood, but more like... _More like the color of my sharingan eye._

Could this mean that the boy had found his master?Was this the collar of ownership?If so who would the lucky, or as the case may be, unlucky person be?


	6. Collar

He hated sleeping, because every time he slept he dreamed about then. He didn't want to remember the stares and whispers, didn't want to remember his father's eyes so devoid of emotion at seeing his son alive. He knew the Hokage had put him into a drugged sleep, but this time he wasn't dreaming, no he was standing in front of doors that used to be a pure white.

Lifting up a trembling hand he opened the black doors. No light blinded him; he walked in seeing the room dramatically changed from what it had been just moments before. Solid stone walls, on these walls were heavy chains, in those chains he saw it. The creature in rags and chained to a wall its head hung as though patiently waiting on something.

He stepped back quickly causing the creature in front of him to lift its head. Face and form were all similar to his, but instead of calm chocolate brown eyes he looked into savage silver eyes. Wicked claws instead of nails, fangs instead of teeth, pale silver hair instead of black. This was him, it was his inner beast, a beast that Sil had warned him would appear. The fact that his mind had chained him in this room didn't really surprise him. After all weren't all his emotions stuck behind the mask of calm?

_**"You can't ignore me forever." **_Startled at the voice so like his own he resolutely turned around ready to run out of the room and slam and lock the doors behind him, but he couldn't. His feet felt like lead his mind was foggy and unwilling to work. After all wasn't this his true form, not the calm and unruffled demeanor he always portrayed? He felt himself moving his feet were no longer listening to him.

Distantly he recognized the sound of locks unlocking and chains falling, then his chocolate gaze met the silver and he smiled, feeling drugged and not really understanding his own actions. _Come._

With a wicked smile the beast lunged forward and tore his shirt away smiling slightly. Then he ran a sharp claw over his heart marking him. He felt the pain but didn't back down as the claw made a crescent moon over his left breast. Then the beast smiled wickedly, lifting a hand he touched soft silky silver-white hair. Then the silver beast now a part of him disappeared apparently ready only to reveal itself when needed.

_I hope you are ready for this, Master. _With a wicked smile much like the beast's Lael turned away catching a glimpse of his reflection out of the corner of his eye, showing a wicked fang curving out his smiling lips and silver-white hair framing his face.

**...**

Shaking his head he activated his byakugan and looked at the foreigner lying peacefully and sleeping on the cot. He jerked back at the amount and color of the chakra. If flowed steadily through him with no disturbances he could see, if it hadn't been for the strange color and the great amount of chakra this Lael possessed he would have thought it was a normal sight.

Turning to the Hokage he shook his head, despite being able to see his chakra running through his body Neji found nothing that could have triggered the strange episode Tsunade-sama had spoken of. "There are no disturbances in his chakra and I do not sense any other chakra than his own running through his system."

The soft sigh coming from the Hokage told him of her frustration, the fact that Kakashi-san's sharingan didn't work on this foreigner was unsettling in a way. Sharingan was a fierce weapon one that he had seen several people use; if it didn't affect this foreigner then the young man could become a huge threat."Thank you Neji, you can go ahead and go back to your cousin now."

Nodding he turned away and exited the small tent, looking around he noticed a commotion at the edge of the village. Curious he headed over only to see familiar blond hair sticking up from the middle of the crowd. "Naruto!"

**...**

Sakura walked beside Tenten and Sai as they were assigned border patrol that evening. None of them spoke for a while and Sakura was glad for the silence. It gave her time to just relax and think; she had been tending to Hinata's injuries and was finally glad to be outside in the fresh air.

Before she knew it she heard the snap of a twig, her chakra already glowing around her fist ready for combat. Beside her Tenten had two kunai in her hands and Sai voice came as he used his jutsu.

Two black snakes slithered off the paper and were already in the forest with Sai controlling them to see who the intruder was. Standing guard over Sai while he was concentrating she wondered at the look of shock on his face when, seconds later a familiar voice rang out yelling at the top of his lungs. "Sai! Get these snakes off of me!"

Considering the smile on Sai's face she knew he was enjoying trapping Naruto like that. Sakura blinked tears away before smiling brightly and running toward the familiar voice Tenten and Sai not far behind her. Naruto was back! She found him glaring at the two snakes that were currently binding him and muttering curses under his breath. "Idiot! We were worried about you!"

Bright blue eyes stopped glaring as Naruto looked up a goofy smile on his face right before she punched him. She only felt slightly guilty that he was currently unable to dodge but hearing normal complaints out of her friend's mouth made her smile. He had been gone without a word to any of them and she had worried over his safety and what he was going to do. "Sakura-chan, why did you do that?"

She heard Sai behind her and watched as he called off his snakes. When Naruto was free to move around he rubbed his now sore shoulder where Sakura had punched him. He turned to glare at Sai directly while the other just smiled. She noticed the look of weariness in Naruto's eyes and discreetly checked him for injuries. Then she heard several other pairs of feet, everyone was coming to welcome him back!

**...**

The ache in his shoulder was quickly fading as he used chakra to heal himself. Opening his eyes slowly he made no move to sit up or acknowledge the silent guard in his room. As discreetly as he could he looked down at his hands his fingers were not tipped with claws, nor were his hair a silver-white, and after carefully running his tongue over his teeth he found no fangs. Turning to lay on his back he stared once again at the tent material a small sigh of relief escaping him.

With Kakash-san no longer standing over him he felt no reason to stay in the small tent a moment longer. After all this poorly hidden man could not stop him. Sitting up he quietly tightened the ties on his clothes barely noticing the stains of blood on his left shoulder and elbow. Being completely recovered he no longer wanted to be cooped up in the small and stuffy tent so he put his feet on the dirt floor and stood.

Absently wiping his hair out of his face he walked barefoot outside. The sun flooded his vision and he just stood there face lifted toward the sun with his eyes closed for several seconds enjoying the warmth on his skin. He didn't even try to remember where he was and concluded that so long as he stayed within the borders of the village that he would not be stopped from going where he wished.

Turning and randomly choosing a direction he started walking. Tents of all shapes and sizes were scattered everywhere reminding him that the village had just been destroyed. He kept walking past tents until he noticed something strange, complete quiet had followed him from the tent. No sound had reached his ears since he had walked out of the tent. He had seen people going about their business chatting and talking to each other making different noises, now he noticed that all of them had stopped and were staring at him.

Unease filled him, they couldn't know, could they? _They're just like everyone else, staring at me like I'm a monster! _He hadn't thought that the Hokage would just band his story about, especially after he had asked Kakash-san not to tell anyone else. He felt his hands start shaking from the strain of holding all those disturbing emotions in. What he really wanted was to rip those expressions off their faces. He wanted to scream at them and destroy everything, gasping he fell to his knees clutching at the mark on his chest. It burned against his skin like a brand reminding him of what it represented. Shaking harder he bit his lip struggling to control his emotions and keep the mask in place.

The hidden nin that had been following him had stopped but didn't offer any help. For a few moments he felt like he was going to lose to the violent animal instincts as red filled his vision. His thoughts turned to blood, the smell, the taste, the feel of it on his hands, the sound of their screams as he ripped out their throats. _**I'll kill them all! Then they won't be able to look at me like that! They won't be able to judge me. I'll kill them and then...**_

His grip on his clothing tightened as he fought off the violent compulsions, soon instead of hot rage, cold reasoning slipped into place. Relief flooded him as he slowly reined in his emotions. The animal would take some getting used to but his master would be able to help. _I'd have to kill every living being on the planet to be free of those looks. It is only natural for them to be suspicious of something so unknown._

Standing shakily he breathed deeply a couple of times grateful for Sil's training on how to handle the animal instincts. Turning he headed back to his tent his hand still over the mark on his chest. The fresh air had turned to the smell of blood and sweat, the sun was too hot on his head. It wasn't safe for him to be out of his tent. There was no danger for him of course but for them, it would be best to be alone at least until he confronted his master with the issue at hand.

Before he made it to his tent a loud yell reached his ears Turning his head he noticed bright yellow hair and bright blue eyes before dismissing them, it wasn't him this person was talking to. Feeling no reason to sit around and watch the loud mouthed blond he continued on to his tent. The yelling continued and suddenly the atmosphere changed from tense to relaxed and happy. Without looking back he entered his tent realizing that his so called guard had not followed him.

Sitting on the bed he held his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair in desperation. How he wanted to just leave this place and be by himself. But he couldn't so he would just have to bear it, after all wasn't that what his mask was for?

**_..._**

_"I want you to watch over and guard the foreigner for now Yamato. He has fully recovered so I'm not worried about him leaving his tent. Just make sure he doesn't leave the village." __Nodding he was about to leave when the Hokage's voice had changed from business-like to a startlingly serious.__"If something strange happens to him contact me immediately."_

_"Yes! Hokage-sama." __With that he bowed and disappeared to relieve Kakashi-sempai from his post. The man looked tired but said nothing only nodded when he noticed him there. Then the copy nin left and he was left to watch the peaceful sleeper._

He wasn't sure why the Hokage wanted him to guard the young foreigner but he couldn't argue. The fact that she had chosen him made him wonder if it wasn't because his abilities to control demons. Shaking the thought away he watched the foreigner sigh softly then sit up. His eyes seemed completely regular, calm and serene.

Silently he observed as the foreigner prepared to leave his tent, his expression never changing. He wasn't even sure the young man had noticed his presence. Staying in the shadows as he quietly followed him out of the tent almost running into him as he stopped to soak in the sun.

Then he just started walking toward the destroyed village, suddenly he stopped his gaze roaming. Startled Yamato turned to look at what had disturbed him; he noticed the wary expressions on the villager's faces as they looked at the red tattoo on the boy's neck. Well it was startling to see such a tattoo around someone's neck, the fact that the red color stood out starkly against his honey colored skin might be part of it as well.

Turning his attention back to the foreigner he noticed his clenched hands. Then he started shaking, kneeling he prepared to take the foreigner out as he felt the chakra go from calm to violent in the boy's body. But when the boy went to his knees clutching at his heart he knew he needed to send for the Hokage. _This must be what she was talking about._

"Moku bushin no jutsu." The hand signs finished he watched as his clone left to retrieve the Hokage. When he turned again he was startled to see black hair starting to turn silver at the roots. He blinked and then it was gone and he wondered if he had just imagined it, when the young man abruptly stood and headed back towards his tent he was startled to hear Naruto call out to him.

"Yamato Sensei!" Nodding to Naruto he was about to follow after the foreigner as he disappeared into the tent when the young boy charged him. Sighing in resignation he looked warily at the quiet tent and sent his clone to also get Kakashi-sempai. "I heard you were back, how are you?"

The goofy smile didn't hide the look of curiosity he expressed at the foreigner's appearance."So that's him huh? Sakrua-chan told me about him. Seems like a nice enough person."

Nodding he decided not to say anything about the fact that Naruto had dodged the question. When he noticed Kakashi-sempai enter the tent he relaxed a bit more it seemed to him that the boy responded better to the copy nin than anyone else. The Hokage would arrive soon as well in case there was anything wrong with the boy physically.

**...**

_Whatever happened to make him react that way it was dangerous. I could feel his chakra all the way at the other end of the village. _Entering the tent without knocking he stopped when he noticed Lael laying down staring calmly at the ceiling. Before he could say anything the boy spoke."Do you perhaps have a mirror I could borrow?"

Blinking at the strange question he pulled a compact mirror out of his pouch and handed it to him. Lael took it and tilted it to look at his neck, there was a flicker of surprise on his face when he saw, what Kakashi had started calling the, "collar". No other expression found it's was across those eyes when he put the mirror down and then absently handed it back. Taking it he looked at the boy his color seemed better and from what Yamato had said about leaving the tent he must be feeling better as well, what worried him though was the blood staining his clothing right above his heart. Leaning against one of the support poles for the tent he waited patiently for the other to speak. If he was expecting something to come out of the boy's mouth it wasn't what he heard then.

"Well master, what do you think of your collar?"


	7. Instincts

"What did you just say?" His voice was calmer than he had thought it would be, especially after he thought being dead had affected his hearing. But no, unfortunately he was subconsciously aware that his hearing was fine and that he _had _heard those words. Those words that wrapped around him like a chain.

"Being shocked is normal Kakash-san, but I believe you heard what I said." Saying nothing he turned to look back into calm brown eyes. They were too calm for him, to at ease with the situation. Feeling frustrated and aware of how little he knew he decided to get answers to his questions.

"I am your master?" Not a single change affected the boy's face as he sat up and nodded his hand unconsciously rubbing the collar. That was another thing as well, had the boy said that he had put that collar there? If so how? "What exactly does that mean?"

For the first time since meeting the boy there was a look other than that of calm, rather a look of amusement flickering across his face. Kakashi could barely hear his soft voice so he walked over and sat in his appointed chair. Ready to hear the full explanation.

**...**

_He doesn't look pleased about it; well I'm not either so I guess I can't blame him. _Sighing inwardly he wondered where to start, Kakash-san already knew his beginning and the middle was just mindless training. _I guess he wants to hear the end then, the hardest part to tell. Never goes for the easy stuff._

Breathing to calm himself, he tried not to panic as his words chained him to this nin. Those chains would not break until either of them died, no matter how he wished it were otherwise. "Perhaps you could be more specific Kakash-san."

Despite his face being covered Lael knew the copy nin was frowning, the way his black eye narrowed and was trained on him made him want to look away. "How about you tell me all of it."

The collar on his neck burned slightly as he resisted the command. Grimacing he rubbed his neck again, so the collar was already activated and working. Well that was good to know, so long as he stayed with Kakash-san he wouldn't have to worry about killing all the remaining villagers in Konoha. So long as he explained why Kakash-san was his master. "You are my master. I must obey every command you give without hesitation."

_Why do I sound so calm? _"There is only one way I will be able to disobey your commands." _Why does he not react? _"Your life is my only reason for living; if one of your commands to me ever puts your life in danger I can and will disobey it." _Is this what the rest of my life will be like?_

Finally his master stood from his seat not pacing just staring at him, and then he spoke. The authority in his tone causing Lael to smile inwardly. "Get off the bed."

Feeling laughter bubble up deep inside he did so, so long as he had no intention of disobeying Kakash-san's commands the collar would not activate and force him to do so. Apparently Kakash-san wanted to test out if I would obey him or not. One thing bothered him though, one thing I wanted to ask more than anything. "Would you prefer that I call you master?"

The shock on his face almost made me laugh right then and there, but my mask was firmly in place. Before he could answer I watched as Tsunade burst into the tent her face slightly flushed. Probably from the alcohol he smelled on her breath.

**...**

She'd had too much sake, that or she was asleep. Because there was no way that any human-being in the world young or old would ever ask the famous perverted copy nin that question. So before he could answer she walked into the tent, looking from one to the other she noticed dried blood on Lael-kun's clothing. "Are you alright?"

Seeing her gaze the boy followed it to the dried blood, he said nothing only loosened the ties on his clothes to let her see. The newly healed scar startled her; it was a clean cut and made a perfect crescent moon on the boy's left breast just above his heart. The fact that it was already healed told her that it was probably made while he was sedated. Especially considering he healed faster than Naruto. Putting her hand to Lael's forehead she checked to see if he had a fever. _There is no possible way I heard correctly, no sane person would ask Kakashi if he wanted them to call him their master._

Then suddenly everything clicked, from the red collar around the boy's neck to his preposterous words. The boy had chosen his master! Groaning inwardly she silently wished for a bottle of sake. Who would have thought that when she had received Yamato's message that it would lead to this? She had been perfectly content in worrying about the boy's physical welfare, now she had to worry about his sanity! _At least it wasn't an Akatsuki member. But a perverted copy nin? What is the world coming to?_

"So Kakashi are you going to sit and stare or answer the question?" The copy nin hadn't even turned to look at her, he was only staring at the boy then with a sudden jerk he shook his head. "No, I don't want you to call me master."

Lael nodded as though expecting that, when he once again sat on the bed he looked slightly tired. Sitting next to him she waited, there were questions that needed answers. The only one with those answers was sitting quite calmly next to her.

**...**

_"The reason I need a master? Well you should know that having dealt with Kyubi." The look of confusion on both the Hokage and the copy nin's face was frustrating, but he forced himself to answer calmly. They had no idea how close he had come to destroying the village with Sil's power. All because he had been uncomfortable with them staring at him._

_If such a simple thing could set off the beast in him then he didn't want to imagine what would have happened if anyone had called him monster or demon. He would have shed the blood of innocent people, killed men, women, and children all without a single hesitation. That terrified him more than these people thinking of him as a monster, more than them hating him._

_"Sil, while she was the most powerful of the tailed demons she was still a beast. Beasts need to be controlled, now that she is merged with me I also suffer from this. Animal rage that can be set off by the smallest of things, the instincts to hunt, kill, and feed on warm flesh, the need for blood." The Hokage looked away from him while he spoke but the copy nin just kept staring at him not saying or doing anything. He was relieved that the gaze did not waver from his, maybe this was why Sil had chosen him._

_"That is why I need a master, such emotions are natural for demons and they can control them without any problems. But for humans, for me they can be overwhelming and I won't always be able to stop myself from giving in to them." I gazed intently at Kakash-san my eyes the only things that spoke. 'Do you understand now? The only reason they are safe is because I will obey you no matter what.'_

It had been several days since that conversation; in that time Tsunade had given him a bigger tent so that he could stay with Kakash-san. While he knew her intentions were for her people and not his comfort he was still grateful. It made him less tense knowing that one word from the copy-nin was all it would take to stop him from unintentionally harming someone because of the demon instincts.

Now here he was at the training grounds staring at the loud mouthed blond from earlier, he wore bright orange and black. His blue eyes were sparkling with excitement even as he complained about something. Lael was more concentrated on the whisker marks on his cheeks that made him seem even more like a fox than anything else. The fact that he sported two fangs like teeth made him remember the inner beast.

_Two sharp gleaming white fangs, long claws tipping each finger, silver-white hair, savage silver eyes, and a sadistic grin. All looking at me with my face, staring at me seductively whispering thoughts of blood and death. _Breathing deeply through his nose he looked away from the other, not enjoying being reminded that in reality his inner being looked very similar to a monster. His eyes caught bright pink and he remembered the girl from his convalescence. She seemed tired but happy, and then there was someone he had never seen before. Pale skin and black hair surrounding a smile so fake he was sure it was painted on.

The last was his master whom he had stayed very close to for the last couple of days. After his last episode he didn't want to be without him in case something like that happened again. Absently he rubbed the mark over his heart watching as the three trained, the girl's speed was lacking but her strength made up for it. The way one blow from her fist made caused small earthquakes was impressive. The dark haired boy's jutsu was interesting to watch, as quickly painted beasts slid off the page to do his bidding. It was the blond that caught his attention; he was coming very close to his master with that weapon of his. _Rasengan was it?_

His hands twitched as Kakash-san barely avoided the attack, but the other on his team sacrificed one of his beasts to save him. Watching them fight in pairs of two had been something he enjoyed. It reminded him of all the times he had trained with different people in hopes of becoming stronger, faster, and more powerful. The two pairs met and parted like dancers, their intricate steps smooth and fluid as each attacked and defended.

Then suddenly the pink-haired girl was right behind Kakash-san her fist he knew would make contact with Kakash-san who would not be able to dodge. His master would be mortally wounded! His instincts rose to the fore and his legs moved without a single thought. He didn't even notice that his teeth felt slightly sharper than before, or that his nails seemed more claw-like. All his energy was on protecting Kakash-san. _They seem to be forgetting something I'll help them to remember._

**...**

_Finally we've got him now! _His pleasure at trapping his sensei with Sakura made him grin. In a single motion he dispersed his rasengan and his clone pulled him out of the line of fire. Feet touching the ground he turned to watch Sakura decimate their former sensei. What he didn't expect was to see the silent foreigner suddenly in the air his back to Kakashi-sensei and facing Sakura. The fact that he just seemed to appear in the air without any former warning was only in the back of his mind, what really worried him was that soon the full force of Sakura's attack would hit him. He knew that Kakashi would be able to take the blow or at least defend against it, but the foreigner he was unsure of.

Apparently Sakura had been thinking the same way by the worried look on her face, but her momentum couldn't be stopped not in the single second it took for the blow to land. Closing he eyes he looked away hoping that Sakura would be able to repair the damage she had caused. Where was Kakashi-sensei anyway couldn't he pull the other out of the way? _Stupid no one is that fast, not to act in a mere second!_

When no sound came of bodies crashing into the earth he opened his eyes, his face went slack with shock. There in the air was the foreigner still in one piece his hand neatly wrapped around Sakura's fist. Kakashi landed next to him his own eye showing surprise, but the most shock was on Sakura's face. Sure her fist should have crushed the foreigner to dust, but that shock was something else.

Suddenly the foreigner jerked away letting go of Sakura's fist his fingers in his hair cradling his head. Concerned he was about to step forward when Kakashi stopped him, blinking in annoyance he was about to shrug the arm off when he noticed something else. Hair that should have been as black as Sai's was slowly turning silver. Then Kakashi was past him running toward the foreigner as fast as he could. He heard his sensei shouting but couldn't make out the words. In the air he noticed the foreigner was looking at his sensei then he too dropped from the air to land gracefully next to Kakashi.

**...**

Seeing Lael out of the corner of his eyes he absently turned wondering what he was doing, when he noticed Sakura's attack it was already too late. He wouldn't be able to pull the other out of the way. Judging from the calm and unmoving shield the other had provided he wasn't going to be moving out of the way on his own, Lael's former words flashed through his mind._"Your life is my only reason for living..."_

_This isn't going to end well. _Then he watched as Lael's hand lifted as though absently aware of the danger coming toward him, the blow landed. The shock-wave which blew him back but his eye hadn't deceived him, Lael took the hit without moving an inch, not even a wince to show he was in any pain. Landing next to Naruto he watched Sakura's look of shock, then Lael jerked back as though he had touched a hot coal. His hands going to his head, it was then that he noticed it. The silver bleaching the black out of his hair, absently he stopped Naruto from rushing in to help. Moving quickly he ran up the boy wondering what command he should give that would stop whatever was causing him to change. "Lael come here right now, come to me." _Not at my best but at least I'll be able to see what's wrong with him._

When Lael obeyed his command and landed next to him Kakashi wasn't exactly ready to feel relief yet. The silver was still taking over the black; he also noticed that the brown was also fading from usually chocolate colored eyes. The two fangs drawing blood from his lips were also a first for Kakashi, as well as the quickly forming claw-like fingernails the boy was sporting.

"What's wrong? Lael speak to me, answer me!" His voice was calm but firm; Lael had told him what to do in this kind of situation. The boy's haunted words still disturbed him. _"Inside me is the beast, when that beast emerges my appearance will change. My hair color will start fading to a silver-white; my eyes will also become silver. I'll grow fangs and claws just like a beast. The speed of this transformation will tell you how much control I have over the animal instincts. No matter what I cannot disobey you Kakash-san, your orders are impossible for me disobey this collar proves that. Do not hesitate to punish me in this form. I will be able to understand pain better than reasoning."_

When Lael looked at him his eyes gleaming so like the Silver Demon's he quickly started to assess the situation. "Kakash-san are you alright? You aren't hurt?" The tone of voice startled him, it seemed odd to him that the beast have the same soft voice as the regular Lael. The worry covering his face warned him that Lael considered Sakura's attack to be a real threat. Quickly he waved the others to stay back in case Lael attacked. "I'm fine."

His words seemed to snap the boy out of whatever had happened to him, the silver faded and the fangs and claws returned to where they came from. But Lael's eyes were haunted, his breathing was harsh almost painful to hear. But he also seemed relieved, relieved that Kakashi had stopped him.

"Lael, what triggered it?" The boy laughed humorlessly his eyes training on the others in his team. "Kakash-san it seems that when you are in danger of being harmed in any way the bestial instincts automatically take over. Sort of like the way you would get an adrenaline rush, only more dangerous."

Nodding he turned and nodded to tell the other's it was okay, when Sakura approached she seemed a bit wary. He wanted to smile and reassure them all but he was too worried to even try. "Oi! That was amazing! I've never seen anyone catch Sakura's attack like that, how'd you do it?"

Naruto's words made him groan, the idiot was still as clueless as ever when it came to situations like this. Lael looked at the other for a few moments his eyes flashings silver again then settling back to brown. "I just used the same technique, instead of punching through something though I used it to absorb the impact."

Seeing the calm expression made him relax. "I think it would be best if I went back to the tent to rest."Nodding he watched as the other suddenly stopped next to Naruto.

**...**

The way he used Sakura's technique against her was amazing, it also gave him hope that maybe Konoha was not as helpless as it seemed. When the boy stopped next to his shoulder he froze at the cold words spoken in a soft whisper. "Tell Kyubi the next time you speak to him that if he ever has a thought about killing my master, I will not hesitate to destroy both him and you." Then the other walked away leaving him startled, how did this foreigner know about Kyubi? And what did that threat mean?


	8. Meeting

Once he left the training grounds and was inside the tent he quietly walked over to the bowl underneath his small bed and threw up. The knowledge that if Kakashi-san was in danger the animal in him would automatically rear its head was not a happy prospect. The change would take some getting used to, and he would have to get used to it soon.

Considering that Kakashi-san was one of Konoha's best nin's and that they would be sending him out on missions with his team, he would be in more danger. There was nothing he could do about that, and he knew that he would be right there beside him. Something needed to be done; he needed to find a way to control the beast.

Wiping his sleeve across his mouth he lay down on his bed looking once again at the ceiling of the tent then he closed his eyes and focused inward. His breathing evened out and deepened, his awareness of his surroundings faded.

_He didn't bother to look around but headed, not to Sil's former place, but rather a darker and more frightening place one that held his very own blood and sweat. As he walked he noticed his form had once again changed to that of the beast. Ignoring it he picked up his pace, finally he reached the door._

_Unlike Sil's doors this one was plain on the outside looking no different from the many others in his mind. But he knew better this was the one room that Sil didn't know about, one he had never let her enter. Opening the door he stepped inside letting the door swing shut behind him. The interior unlike the previous rooms wasn't bare; there were several types of weapons and armor adorning this room. It was a training space. Ripping open his shirt he touched the scar, in seconds the beast appeared in front of him. It seemed pleased about his thoughts._

_"Just like I thought we are not completely in sync. You wouldn't have been able to separate from me otherwise." __The beast's eyes gleamed as he nodded in agreement. His claws flexed as though eager for what was going to occur. Turning he walked over to choose a katana then he walked toward the center of the room. The beast stood opposite him fangs gleaming in the soft light._

_"For every fight I win you must obey one of my requests. For every fight I lose I will not struggle against the transformation. Do you agree to this?"__The soft growl that emitted from the other made him wince then he saw the nod. Breathing deeply he prepare for a long and painful battle then he attacked._

**...**

His heart slowly beat in a steadier rhythm; the message he was supposed to relay to Kyubi worried him. This foreigner had barely been here and yet he knew about the demon sealed inside him. Turning he noticed Kakashi-sensei looking at him he smiled scratching the back of his head.

Sai walked forward a frown on his face he seemed angry for some reason. "Would you like to explain how a human being can move roughly under a mile in less than a second?" Blinking he wondered what Sai was talking about, seriously the man brought up the most random subjects! Turning he one again looked at his sensei whose face showed nothing.

"Oi! What are you talking about Sai?" The other said nothing only continued to stare at Kakashi, neither moved and broke eye contact. Getting bored he let his mind wander. The foreigner had a transformation very close to Sasuke's seal; it had disturbed him to see it. The fact that Kyubi had also stirred upon seeing it made him a bit nervous. After all that he had been through, knowing who his parents were, managing Sage mode. All of that work only to see someone surpass him in a single second.

It made him more determined than ever to get stronger to protect those he loved, he would protect and warn away all those who threatened those he cared about. Just like the foreigner he would not forgive those who harmed his friends.

**...**

Hearing Sai's words he sighed inwardly but kept his face emotionless. _So he was paying attention._

Their gazes locked and it startled him for a moment that it wasn't chocolate brown eyes he was having a battle of wills with. When had he become so accustomed to the other? There was one thing he was certain of, he needed to get back to that tent and have a serious talk to Lael about what had happened. Then he was going to spar with the foreigner to see just exactly how strong he was.

From the small amount he had seen of the boy he had expected him to use genjustu not taijutsu. He seemed too delicate and weak to be able to excel in hand to hand combat with anyone. He reminded Kakashi more of Gaara than Naruto, and yet Lael had proved him wrong by not only stopping Sakura's most powerful attack but by using her own ability against her! Finally he looked at all three of the team and decided to waste no more time. The demon containers were fearsome on their own but a human with all the power of a demon was even more unpredictable than Shukaku.

"That information is not for me to discuss, you must ask the Hokage. I think we are finished with training for today I'll be heading back." When he was just about to walk away he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Sakura worry in her eyes. "If you don't mind Kakashi-sensei I would like to come and check on Leal-kun."

Wanting to deny her request but seeing no possible excuse he nodded and walked with her towards the tent he now shared with the boy. Seeing that all was silent he was quietly relieved, he had more than once been startled awake by Lael's screams. The look of horror on his face those times made Kakashi wonder just what the silver demon had done to him.

Walking into the tent he noticed Lael asleep on the bed, his face was calm but there was blood running from his mouth as though he had been hit in the face. Frowning he was suddenly grateful that Sakura was there, she could see what was wrong with him. Since the first time he had tried to use Sharingan on the foreigner he had tried several times after that only to fail each time. He had come to the conclusion that the boy was somehow immune.

While Sakura was checking on his companion he watched the other carefully for any signs of the transformation. He found none but something still disturbed him, he had only seen the boy sleep on his back twice. Both times had seemed to be forced, other than that he slept on his side. When Lael suddenly jerked to the side coughing up blood he reached forward ready to order the other wake up.

Before he could the others eyes opened, they were chocolate brown. His eyes were slightly glazed as though he was in pain, turning to Sakura he noticed she was frowning. She reached her hand out ready to heal Lael but he waved her hand away. "I'm fine Sakura-chan."

His voice was soft and just barely his the hoarseness, but Sakura took the hint and quietly left the tent. Sitting back he waited for the other in the room to speak.

**...**

_Finally it was over. The beast had been the toughest opponent he had ever faced, and that was saying something since he had fought against Sil a number of times. But both of them were equally matched and in the end it came, not to endurance, but strategy. Surprisingly the beast had a number of complicated strategies to counter his own. In the end it had come to a draw and he found himself once again alone the scar returning to its original place. I'm such a fool; I've been considering the beast separate from me the whole time. But the beast is just me with demon blood and power._

_Coughing he spit out the blood in his mouth ignoring the many cuts covering his body. From now on he wouldn't have a problem with it. He knew what needed to be done; smiling to himself he left his mind_.

Opening his eyes he felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue and sighed, seeing Kakash-san he wondered what he was doing. When he felt the glow of healing chakra he turned to Sakura, she seemed worried but he was already healed. Thanks to him fully merging with his "beast" self his instincts to heal had already taken over without him consciously having to think about it. "I'm fine Sakura-chan."

She nodded but understood and soon left him alone with Kakash-san. The other was silent only patiently looking at him waiting for him to speak. He turned away and grabbed his cup and filled it with water to wash the blood out. When he was done his throat already felt better.

"I should be fine from now on; I've dealt with the beast. But something else seems to be bothering you Kakash-san."He was silent for several seconds before looking away then he turned back his facial expression showing nothing of what he thought.

"Tell me what did you say to Naruto?" Without breaking eye contact he looked intensely at the other. "Is that an order Kakash-san?"

He felt the frown instead of seeing it this time; he knew Kakashi was debating on whether or not to push the subject. In the end Lael knew he wouldn't, not because Kakashi trusted him, because Kakashi wanted to gain his cooperation for the next subject which he considered of more importance. "No. But I do want you to go to the training grounds with me tomorrow. After what happened today I think I need to see you fight and assess your skill."

Blinking he laughed for the first time around the other._ That was what he was worried about? Well considering what happened before I understand. But I guess he wasn't there in the duel between me and my beast. _"Whatever you wish Kakash-san."

Nodding the copy nin sat on his bed and pulled out his book, from what Lael understood it was not something he would be interested in. The soft laughter that always came from the copy nin did not seem like he had read something amusing. _Pervert!_

This also helped him understand the Hokage's shock at him asking if Kakash-san wanted him to call him master. It also made him wonder what Sil had been thinking when binding him to this stranger. From the way the copy nin was treating him, he clearly thought of Lael as an unseasoned and sheltered boy.

_Like you can live as the heir to a demon's power and be sheltered. Well tomorrow he will be striped of that notion. _Feeling cramped and bored in the tent he decided that it was now safe for him to be out among the villagers. His master might not approve but he had a plan.

"Kakash-san is there any way I could perhaps bathe and get a new set of clothing?" The copy nin looked startled as though he had expected Lael to wish to stay cooped up in the tiny tent. But when the dismissive look came over his face Lael knew he would concede. After all there was no reason for him to feel filthy when there was no need to. "It might be a little crowded with the bath houses out of commission but I'll take you."

Sighing inwardly he knew the other just wanted to read his perverted book. Standing he looked pointedly at his clothing and lack of bathing supplies. The other just sighed and Leal knew he got the point.

In the time he had spent in the village he had seen many repairs done, from afar of course. He knew that the people were working hard and in fear. Kakash-san had told him about Sasuke and his revenge towards his brother for slaying his family. But now his anger was towards Konoha, and Kakash-san was part of Konoha. This meant that Sasuke Uchiha was his enemy, and just like he had told Naruto he wouldn't hesitate to destroy what threatened his master.

The sound of a growl made him start; he hadn't just growled had he? The thought made him shudder, that was one thing he did not want. But when the growl came again he looked around to find a large white dog lips pulled back in a snarl growling at him. Sighing in irritation he resolved to ignore it, while not being the best method he wasn't in the mood for over-reacting dogs. "Akamaru!"

Lael ignored the voice and was about to walk on to the copy nin's rapidly disappearing back when the large dog jumped in front of him. Opening his mouth Lael was about to call his preoccupied master over when he suddenly snapped it shut. He could prove that he had the beast under control and here was his opportunity.

**...**

"Where did he go to..." Murmured Kiba. The sound of fierce growling led him to his lifelong companion, when he noticed who his friend was snarling at him wondered why Akamaru was acting so strange.

"Akamaru!" His friend turned to him allowing the foreigner to turn and start walking away unconcerned that a huge dog was snarling at him. When Akamaru noticed this he immediately moved to block the foreigner again. Sniffing experimentally he stiffened at the smell of a demon. Moving to join his partner in the capture of the beast he was surprised when Kakashi appeared in front of them. Though the copy nin was smiling pleasantly he frowned. "Watch out Kakashi-sensei!"

While waiting for the copy nin to react he locked eyes with the monster who didn't not seem at all disturbed by what was happening. In fact he seemed annoyed that the copy nin was interfering. "He is an ally to Konoha and is to be treated as such." Replied the jounin.

About to back down he was surprised when his companion lunged forward to attack. Not really against the attack he made no move to stop him. Kakashi swift as ever moved out of the way, as though seeing danger to himself as more important than the danger to the stranger.

What surprised him more was the smile the foreigner was wearing; he'd never seen anyone smile like that when faced with large fangs bearing down on them. In the second it took for his companion to come within striking range the other was gone. Suddenly he felt someone behind him before he could turn he felt sharp metal against his flesh. "Tell your friend to back down; I have no wish to fight such a meaningless battle. I was welcomed here by the Hokage herself. I am not a demon no matter what your nose tells you. I only wished to come and take a bath."

The calm words would have been reassuring if it wasn't for the speed with which the other moved. He looked at Akamaru and nodded for him to back down. The moment he did so the metal disappeared from his neck and he turned. The foreigner seemed unconcerned that Kiba would attack him. When Kakashi reappeared he was looking at the foreigner strangely. Before anything else could be said the foreigner looked at him then towards his companion and smiled warmly.

"Would you like to come with me to bathe? Kakash-san is too busy being a pervert to really be of any company." Startled he suddenly heard loud laughter and turned to look and see Naruto standing there laughing at his former sensei. Before he could answer Naruto grabbed both him and the foreigner by the shoulders his face full of mirth. Relaxing he nodded to the black haired demon.

Akamaru was still wary but as nothing happened on the way to the baths he seemed to relax some more. The foreigner seemed to enjoy the water a lot and soon he and Naruto were in a water war. Kakashi had decided to stay at the water's edge and read, true to what Lael-san had said."Oi! Kiba watch out!"

Before he could move water hit him directly in the face thanks to an ill aimed splash. With a mock growl he joined in the war. When they were all finished he quietly checked out the foreigner, he had noticed the pale white crescent scar over his left breast as well as well as a thin scar on his thigh. What really surprised him was the collar-like tattoo on his neck. The color reminded him of something but he couldn't but his finger on it.

Drying off he blinked when he noticed a new pair of clothes on Lael, the top was deep burgundy and the pants were loose and black. A startling contrast to the previous pale colors. But the change fit him and made his eyes look darker. Sighing he got up to leave there was still stuff he had to do.

**...**

"Where'd you get that scar?" Lael looked over to see Naruto pointing to the crescent moon on his chest now covered with his new clothing. How to explain?

"I gave it to myself." Naruto frowned but before he could ask about his only other scar he asked his own question. "And the ones on your cheeks where did they come from?" Naruto laughed and shrugged his blue eyes sparkling. "I've had them since I was born. By the way why did Kiba call you a demon?"

The sudden and intense gaze he felt from Kakashi made Lael wonder if he should lie. But it wasn't a secret and the boy had his own demon. There would be nothing to worry about. "Probably because I smell like one, I was curious if I would take on Sil's scent as well."

"Eh?" The confusion on the jinchuriki's face almost made Lael laugh, he gestured for the other to sit. "It's a long story."


	9. Memories

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

_I wonder if I should tell him all of it? __I wonder will that light in his eyes will dim? _Breathing softly he suddenly felt an intense wish to tell the other of his pain closing his eyes he decided his master should know it all as well. Despite the pain it would cause him not knowing would bring a large disadvantage if he wanted to fight with his master.

"Well?" The impatience caused Lael to sigh, opening his eyes he no longer saw what was in front of him, rather he looked back on the past. "I was born on a continent I am sure you have never visited. I lived peacefully in a village much like your own. I was a middle child; I had an older and younger sister. My father had an occupation much like that of a shinobi. My mother stayed at home and raised us; I was only ten when it happened..."

_"Mother? Who is pounding at the door?" __The sounds caused Lael to shiver in fear, something was wrong; something bad was going to happen. Suddenly the door burst open._

"They raped and killed my mother and sisters right in front of my eyes. They held me captive and forced me to watch, I still remember the feel of their blood splattering my clothes." Looking down he absently rubbed imaginary blood from his shirt causing Naruto to look at him in concern. But before the other could voice his concern Lael continued, he didn't want pity, he wanted cold understanding.

"They laughed like they enjoyed it, I suppose they did, then my face was pressed against the wall and my clothes were torn. I felt something sharp cut my inner thigh, at the time all I remembered was the searing pain on my leg. Then just like my sister's and mother before me they raped me repeatedly."

_"Trash! Your father won't want you after we sully you!"_

_"You'll be a disgrace to your family!"_

_"Too weak to even save his mother and sisters!"_

At Naruto's growl he stopped for a moment before continuing on. "I learned later that they had escaped imprisonment and my father was the one who put them there. The only reason they left me alive was so my father would forever be remembered of his inability to protect those he loved. I was the thorn that would forever poke and prod him reminding him that while he had been able to save others his family had not been protected."

A bitter laugh bubbled up at the memory.

_Dark brown eyes looked at him huddled naked where the men had left him, blood flowing from the cut as well as from the previous rape. His body was in so much pain tears were trailing down his neck, if had felt like he had been waiting for hours for his father's return. When the man appeared standing in front of him he had felt relief his protector was here he wouldn't let them harm him again. __"Why are you alive?"_

"That was the only thing he said to me. He just stared at me laying there on the floor his eyes accusing me of a wrong I could not understand at my five years of age. Then he turned and left me there, the man I had always thought would protect and take care of me left me to stare at my families dead bodies. I had thought he left me to die."

Breathing deeply he looked past the stunned blond in front of him, the silence coming from behind him also made him wonder what the other thought. Staring at the water he continued allowing the memories to wash over him like violent waves. "Soon after I fainted from exhaustion and blood loss, when I woke up once more I was cradled against the purest white fur I had ever seen."

_"So you are awake now my heir?" __Soft but chilling words sent shivers down my spine and I clutched at the white silky soft fur beneath me. Sharp silver eyes pinned me causing me to freeze in fear and razor sharp teeth and a blood red tongue._

"Her name was Sil; she was the most powerful demon..." Laughter jolted Lael out of his thoughts as he looked at the slightly bitter blond."That is where you are wrong Kyubi is the strongest, he bears the nine tails."

"Quiet Naruto let him speak." Hearing Kakashi for the first time Lael wanted to run, run from a past long buried in his mind, but he forced himself to continue.

"Nine tails is very impressive and I'm aware of your first-hand experience with Kyubi. But he was never the strongest; you see Naruto Sil had ten tails." The choked sound coming from the other was ignored as he was once more dragged into his past.

"She informed me when I was older that my father had given me to her in return for her tracking and killing my families murderers. He must have thought that she would kill me; I can't blame him either because that was the same thing I thought. It soon became apparent that Sil had a different purpose for me."

_"Why would I kill you? Silly child you will live with me for a long while and rest assured now that you are my property I will not allow you to be killed."_

"After that she started injecting her chakra into my body, it hurt."

_"Please stop! No more...AAH!"_

"We traveled many places and Sil brought me before many instructors. I was taught to read, write, and speak several different languages including your own. Also after I had healed from the rape she started my training, I was taught many different types of fighting styles. Including genjustu, taijutsu, and ninjustu. She raised me not with affection but rather as someone would a precious tool. It was also then that she decided to change my name."

_"Now, now you aren't allowed anymore scars; my heir should be in perfect mental and physical health. Also from now on since you are mine I have decided to finally name you. You are to be Lael."_

_"As you wish."_

_"Always so meek dear one? I will tell you what it means, *it means sorrow in a very ancient and forgotten language."_

"We traveled to this continent by then many years had passed. Then Sil insisted that we come to Konoha for some reason. She used my body to perform a resurrection ceremony that nearly killed me. But it was successful, I didn't understand her reasoning at first but it seems she had chosen Kakash-san to be my master and he being dead was not in her plans."

_"Lael relax let me take over it will take all of your strength."_

_"Yes, Sil."_

"So it was you that brought Kakashi-sensei back?" Meeting blue eyes he noticed tears and looked away, staying silent for a moment. "Do not look at me like that, it was Sil and her purposes were entirely selfish."

When he was suddenly attacked with a hug he looked down at the blond startled. "Doesn't matter you brought Kakashi-sensei back!" The way the blond was yelling and drawing attention made Lael frown. _Idiot!_

"Naruto do you want me to finish or not?" Pulling back and wiping tears from his eyes Naruto nodded. _So many interruptions it's a wonder that I even got this far! _"When I woke up Sil informed me that it was time for me to fulfill my role as heir. All at once her chakra flowed into me melding with my own until I couldn't distinguish any separation from the two. When it was over Sil was gone and I couldn't find her not even in my own mind."

_"Sil?" __Looking around I noticed black and white dots appear in my vision, I stumbled and was about to collapse when I leaned against a tree._

"The resurrection had depleted me of energy and even with Sil's formidable chakra melded with my own, my body was severely malnourished. I knew Konoha was close so I headed here."

_"Only a little more, just a little..."_

"I fainted on the edges of the village; from there I'm not really sure."

Kakashi's voice spoke slightly amused. "I was told that the border patrol found you, they brought you to Tsunade-sama she was just about to kill me again for faking a death." Naruto chuckled apparently able to see that in his mind's eye.

"When I was fully recovered I received this collar and met Sil one last time." Having seen the collar in his reflection on the water had been a shock, he hadn't really seen it until then. The lines looked an angry red and they curled around his neck like vines. Touching it he absently looked at his master who was too busy chuckling at his second look at death to notice.

"After that I also came face to face with my new transformed self, you just caught a glimpse of it earlier on the training grounds. That was when I received the crescent mark you were asking about earlier. After that you already know." Naruto was frowning his eyes narrowed in thought. But it wasn't him who spoke it was Kakash-san. "Do you know why my sharingan doesn't affect you?"

Smiling he turned to his master his face holding a sudden feral glint. "I only have a small idea from what Sil told me. You see when she started injecting me with her chakra she noticed that she could no longer look in on my thoughts or enter my mind without me actually pulling her in of my own free will. It was a mixture of both human and demon chakra, Sil's was always like quicksilver darting to and fro, mine was always like a calm pool. When our chakra mixed it made it into a natural null for sharingan. My chakra cannot be used against me since I am the only one able to control it. Not even Sasuke Uchiha's sharingan can affect me."

The stunned silence from both parties made Lael want to smirk even more but he refrained. He knew about the failed attempts to bring the Uchiha in, the fact that one of his major weapons was sharingan was not lost on either of them. Lael had a natural advantage over the feared Uchiha. Kakashi did not seem pleased about this though. Just to add to that displeasure Naruto burst out with a question he answered automatically and without thinking.

"Would you kill Sasuke if he tried to harm Kakashi-sensei?" Turning he looked the other straight in the eyes his own calm, his voice holding not a single note of guilt or remorse. "Yes."

*Made that up!


	10. A Tool?

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about this chapter I didn't notice that I had accidentally erased it until a few days ago! Also if there might be some differences from the original I posted, but still the same story line.

Naruto's shocked expression was enough to let Kakashi know that it would probably be best if Lael went back to the tent before things got out of hand. Before he could suggest that though the dark haired boy left without another word. Naruto stared at the retreating back for a moment in anger before turning to him in what looked to be hope. "Sensei couldn't you just order him not to kill Sasuke?"

Looking toward his student he shook his head. "I could be I doubt it would work Naruto." The bright determination in Naruto's eyes assured him that his student wasn't going to give up. With that settled he decided that it would be best to follow Lael and have a talk with him.

**...**

Lael knew that Kakashi and Naruto were displeased with what he had told them. But he also knew that there was no point in denying something that was so blatantly obvious. Thinking about the moments before he shuddered with the memories and the feelings that washed over him. He had been young that was true and he remembered everything imperfectly despite what he told the other's. But there was one thing that he would never forget and the was being raped and the rejection from his own father thereafter.

Shaking the thoughts away he focused on what the next day would bring. _Kakash-san probably wants to go all out and see what I can do._ But he doubted that would work, after all he could exactly hurt the other and he was fairly sure that his collar would fell him before he even made a move in that direction. _Perhaps it would be better for us to fight in teams of two like his squad does. _

The thought had merit and it also solved the problem of him being unable to fight his master as well as letting him go all out without any interference. Nodding to himself he looked around as he walked wondering what his master was going to think of it. Looking around he watched as the people milled about on their business enjoying life. _Perhaps I should take lessons from them and just enjoy the moments that I have._

He was shaken from his thoughts when his master was suddenly walking next to him his orange book in front of his face. "We need to talk Kakash-san." Without looking up the other nodded and once again Lael felt the sudden urge to strangle the other! The burning at his throat warned him that such thoughts would get him into a great deal of pain if he didn't redirect them.

Breathing slowly through his nose he was startled to notice "their" tent in front of them. Relieved he moved to enter but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the dark eye he waited, "Maa what was it you wanted to talk about Lael-san?" Flinching inwardly at the tone of voice he rearranged his thoughts. "I came to the conclusion that it would be counter-productive for me to spar with you seeing as I am unable to cause you harm. I thought it might be a better idea to fight in teams like you did the other day."

Kakashi seemed to contemplate it for a second then he nodded. "In the morning Pakkun will show you where." Nodding he watched silently as the other jutsu-ed away. It wasn't surprising that the other had left him, Kakashi seemed to do that at random intervals when he wanted to be alone. It also gave Lael a chance for some of his own privacy.

Entering the tent he sat on his cot and pulled out a journal that Sakura had given him. Opening it he started writing not really making any sense he continued adding doodles and little drawings when he got bored. Finally as the light faded he lay back and stared once again at the small stain on the tent ceiling that looking oddly like a cat curled in on itself. With these musing he finally fell asleep.

**...**

Pakkun looked at Kakashi and grumbled slightly. "Yeah?" His human was standing next to that rock again, the one that held all the names of the fallen. "I need you to go to Lael and bring him to training ground five." With that said his human simply turned back to the rock his eye dark and dismissive. Pakkun thought there was something he should remember about training ground five but dismissed it when nothing came to mind.

Jumping towards the tents he sniffed out the one that Kakashi had been sleeping in the past week. As he ran through the roads he wondered about this other human that was suddenly apart of Kakashi's life. His human was prone to keeping people at arms length, it was only when he was given the genin team that he had shown any sort of interest in another person's life. That interest had been limited and had nearly been broken when the Uchiha had defected.

Now there was this other human suddenly in Kakashi's life not by his own choice. It seemed to him that while Kakashi was curious he was also keeping his distance from this particular other. He was also aware that it wasn't working, it had been the same with Obito the human that had challenged Kakashi when he was younger. They hadn't gotten along well either but that had made the Uchiha Kakashi's best friend someone who considered Kakashi on the same lever as himself.

Grunting a little he smelled the other human who it seemed was part not-human as well. "Hey Kid get out here so I can show you were to go." The flap moved and he was met with intense eyes and a nod. "Just a second." Something told Pakkun that he was going to like this human he couldn't wait to tell the other ninken.

**...**

Lael knew better than to think that Kakashi would be on time so he lay in the grass and tried not to be bored out of his mind. The dog..._ scratch that ninken._ Pakkun had been interesting to meet, the dog was blunt but Lael liked him. He was glad too because from what he knew about contract they didn't end until the contractee died. Which meant that they would be around each other for the duration of Kakashi's life, which if the collar had it's way was going to be a long long time.

A gentle breeze brought the sounds of fighting towards him from off to his left. _He's only an hour late so far, I should have time to check it out._ Nodding to himself he stood and brushed off the grass now clinging in bits and pieces to his pants.

Walking slowly he arrived just outside a clearing where it seemed another group of ninja were sparring and training themselves. But it wasn't that particular fact the caught his attention. No all he could think was... _Green? Who where's green spandex? Especially that shade! _His apparent shock was quickly forgotten when he had to dodge half a dozen projectiles.

Crouching he suddenly rolled as a foot swept past the place his head had been, looking at his attackers he blinked. A young woman with two buns on the sides of her head and a man with violet-grey eyes and no pupils. Before anything more could happen the man suddenly put his hand on the girls shoulders. "Wait Tenten he's not the enemy." The girl nodded and smiled.

Blinking he wondered if somehow he had met this particular ninja. Seeing his confusion the other softened his features, "I'm Neji Hyuuga and this is Tenten we weren't aware there were others sharing the training ground." Relaxing himself he stood brushing the leaves and dirt off nodding he frowned internally at his master.

"Neither was I forgive me. I'm Lael I was just curious to see what all the noise was." Both ninja nodded a look on their face that said they were already used to the noise. "Come I will introduce you." Nodding again he followed Neji and was greeted enthusiastically with handshakes and pats by the two men in the green spandex. "I am Rock Lee it is a pleasure to meet you my friend!" Startled at the exclamation he looked to see Tenten rolling her eyes which caused him to smile.

It had been a long time since he had met someone with such a wholly different fighting style and he was itching to spar with the self proclaimed Rock Lee. Checking the time he thought that perhaps he had time for a small match before Kakashi arrived with their sparring partners. "It would be a pleasure if you would spar with me Lee-san." Black eyes lit up with happiness and excitement. _It has been a long time since I met anyone who was so open and honest with themselves._

Gai-san signaled the start of the match and Lael simply waited, Lee seemed to have no hesitancy and easily charged forward doing a spinning kick that was sure to hurt. Standing still he didn't dodge he needed to gauge how powerful Lee was though that didn't mean he was going to let the full impact injure him. At the last second he brought both hands up and wasn't disappointed when he was thrown back against a tree causing the wind to be knocked out of him.

Grunting slightly he grinned. _I have your power pegged for now let's see what else you can do. _Moving only a step he dodge a punch and landed his own causing Lee to fly back several feet. When he landed and stood up there was a large grin on his face smiling in return Lael felt the happiest he had in monthes.

**...**

Pakkun suddenly stopped eating he looked up with the dog equivalent of alarm at his human. "Kakashi I forgot Gai and his team are at training ground five." His human suddenly stiffened his precious book snapping closed, looking back down at his meat he continued eating. With a grunt the other was out the tent and toward the training ground at top speed.

**...**

Kakashi was less than pleased with his ninken at that point he had intended to leave the other at the training ground for a little while so he could take care of some things perhaps get a little reading in. But with Gai's team there he was fairly sure that some sort of contest would be forced on Lael, the one person he didn't think could handle that despite all his apparent claim of power and skill.

Running he stopped short when he noticed that already Lael was sparring with Lee. To his surprise Lael was holding his own against the mini taijutsu master. In fact he even seemed to be pushing Lee back and wearing him down, nodding to himself he leaned against a tree and watched. He blinked when brown-silver eyes caught his, they seemed to be glowing with glee.

**...**

Lael knew that the advantage he he wouldn't be for long, especially when Lee pulled out his nun-chucks and gained a startling amount of speed. It was all he could do to keep dodging the other without a weapon of his own. Behind him he heard Gai-san cheering his pupil on, gritting his teeth he leapt back and with a speed that Kakashi would envy he performed the hand-seals for a shadow clone.

That done he started making his own weapon, a katana, the manipulation of the elements was tricky and Lael was sure that he would never have been able to do so if Lee had still been pushing him back. Once it was finished he dispersed his clone and went back into the fray not noticing the sharp points on his fingers.

**...**

Lee watched as the other desperately dodged and blocked him before jumping back and creating a shadow clone which he was now engaged with. It startled him to noticed that this clone was just as good as the original and was holding him off with success without dispersing. Grinning happily he was a bit surprised when the clone disappeared and he was attacked with a naked blade. Looking at his opponent he noticed silver eyes and hair but dismissed it at the fight continued.

...

Lee lay on the ground and laughed softly as his opponent did the same with a small sigh. Tenten came by and handed both of them some water which caused Lael to sit up and accept. He heard his sensei talking with Lael and Kakashi-sensei but was to preoccupied thinking about their fight towork out the meaning.

He had found a true friend today of that he was sure, Lael hadn't tried to hurt him but neither had he held back in the fight. The other seemed to enjoy the fighting and the relaxed friendship afterwards. Lee was sure that he had found his own worthy rival!

**...**

Kakashi watched the fight with at first shock and then grudging respect, Lael had fought well showing off a myraid of skill some of which he had copied for himself with his sharingan. It was when they were sitting and resting that he joined the group ignoring Gai's ongoing stream of stories about their rivalry. It was when Gai suddenly smacked Lael in the back that he paid attention to what was being said.

**...**

Lael decided that he liked Lee, he wasn't so sure of Gai. The man seemed to think that he was Kakashi's best friend while said best friend was completely ignoring him. When he noticed that the Green Beast was about to smack him on the back he quickly took a drink from his bottle hoping that it would waylay the nin.

When the other simply gave him a thumbs up he relaxed. "So what are you doing here my eternal rival!" When Kakashi didn't stir from his book Lael simply answered the question himself. "Kakash-san was supposed to be sparring with me but..." The sudden smack to his back made him wince slightly as the other started speaking. "My dear friend but you have his name all wrong! It is Ka-kash-i, my eternal rival why didn't you tell him this!" Blinking he felt a blush lighting his face.

_Did I accidentally offend him? _Bowing slightly he looked at his master. "Forgive me I have been lazy in my speech it didn't occur to me that I might be offending you by dropping the i in your name. I will try to correct myself from now on." The lazy look the other gave him irritated him but he tried not to show him, "Maa its no problem I don't mind." Nodding he turned to Lee hoping to ignore Gai from that point on after a while Kakashi spoke up. "Time to go." Nodding he stood and walked "home" with the jounin.

Once they were in the tent the sun had begun to drop and Kakashi was staring at him with intent. Looking over he caught the gaze and kept it. "Yes Kakash-san?" The other sat back his eyes still serious. "How can you die?" Startled he looked away feeling bitter gall in his mouth. "All you have to do Kakash-san is order me."


	11. Punishment

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

_Something needs to be done about this. _Picking up the message she sighed, the Kazekage was requesting that they send nin to Suna and vice versa. She knew that having nin from Suna would be a surprise to any enemies should they attack again. But it would also be dangerous when the transition was being made. _It's decided then I'll send team Kakashi._

Turning she looked at the rebuilding of Konoha and sighed, there was only one problem with this plan. She didn't think Gaara would appreciate an unknown and possibly dangerous person coming into Suna. _That means Lael will have to stay here._

She didn't know why but the thought made her stomach turn, there was something about the way the boy spoke about his situation. As though he being a slave to a master was all he lived for, what happened when the master left the slave? "I'll have to deal with that when the time comes."

_Unfortunately the time was coming very fast. _Picking up her sake she took several drinks before Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai arrived. the last through the door was the foreigner. She didn't know why but she was nervous. "I have an assignment for your team you will be leaving tomorrow morning. I am sending nin to Suna and I want you to go with them and watch their backs. Then you will be returning with nin from Suna and doing the same for them, return as quickly as you can."

Kakashi nodded but was looking at her, apparently wondering what would happen to Lael. Clearing her throat she motioned the other forward, he did so his face relaxed and his eyes still as calm as ever. Before she could tell him that he couldn't go he smiled. She was so stunned for a moment that she couldn't get anything out, and then she sighed.

"Unfortunately you will have to stay here and wait for Kakashi and his team to return." She waited for a protest but the smile was still in place and the calm had not disappeared. He bowed once then turned and walked out of the room. _Well that went better than I thought._

**...**

_This is going to hurt. _He stared into the water not saying anything as he felt Naruto approach from behind. Naruto had heard that he was going to the lake today and had asked if he could come with some friends. Truthfully he didn't like being alone so he had agreed. He was tracing the lines of his collar and remembering words that Sil had told him over and over when Naruto arrived.

_I suggest you stay very close to your master when the collar appears. If you are away from him for more than three days you will suffer a great amount of pain. _He had a sneaking suspicion what that pain would consist of as well, considering what had happened when he thought of freedom. Judging by how far Suna was from the Hidden Leaf Village his master would not make it back in time to save him from suffering. But he had to obey no matter what, and his master was no push over when it came to fighting skill so he felt no danger in him going. Kakash-san just had a limited amount of chakra that his sharingan drained when he used it.

"So what are you going to do while we're gone?" Not looking up he dropped his hand and rose to his feet, he forced a pleasant smile. Shrugging he walked back to his pile of things and started undressing. Naruto seemed worried about something and Lael had a feeling that he was thinking of the same thing. "Won't something happen if you are away from Kakashi-sensei to long?"

_Yes, but I have no intention of telling you that! I will not hinder his life no matter how much pain I must suffer. Tools are meant to help not hinder. _"It's never happened before so we'll see."

It wasn't exactly a lie but it hid the truth well enough for blue eyes to lose their worry. Soon after several others joined them and Naruto introduced his friends. Lael nodded to them offering them a smile. "This is Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and I think you've met Lee."

Nodding an affirmative he let his hand be grabbed and pumped up and down again. Forcing himself not to snatch his hand back or flinch at the grip, he gained several sympathetic glances from the others. "An amazingly youthful fighter, he defeated me while we were sparring!"

The others stared at him and he felt sort of like a bug under a microscope. "Heh, that's not hard I could beat you any day of the week!" The comment made Lee laugh and the tension drained, for once Lael was thankful for Naruto's words. The others prepared to bathe and Lael noticed one of them looking around as if it had been too much work for him to come. _Shikamaru right? He is an amazing strategist and can use his shadow for attack and defense._

When he felt a slap on his now bare back he gritted his teeth, Lee was definitely following in his sensei's steps. Something that Lael wasn't too happy about at that point. When he entered the water he shivered slightly looking at the others trying to remember what he could about their skills. _Choji, high attack ability, uses his body to slam into his opponents. Neji possess byakugan and can stop chakra from flowing considered a genius._

Both of them would be good opponents to spar against in his three day grace period before his punishment. He had wanted to fight Naruto but since he was going that was impossible. Closing his eyes he dunked underwater and popped back up flinging his hair back. Wiping water from his eyes he felt a gaze on him and turned to see Shikamaru sitting on the shore looking completely bored. But that gaze was analyzing him with a genius IQ. _Here is someone else I would like to spar with, but judging from what I have seen of him he probably wouldn't accept_

Grabbing his soap he lathered it and continued to scrub until his flesh was pink. When he dunked again he came up to a handful of water in his face. Smiling he dunked again and quick as he was underwater he grabbed Naruto's ankle and pulled him under. The other came up sputtering and laughing and soon the war was on.

Lee was really good he flung water quickly and rapidly even if his aim was a bit off; Choji didn't need aim as he sent waves crashing over their heads. Neji's aim was accurate and Lael had to make sure to watch out for his missiles of water from hitting him straight in the eyes. Naruto had a tendency to dive and dodge the attacks and Lael took the opportunity to get him underwater. Dunking he made hand signs and smiled.

A small water spout forced Naruto into the air yelling at the top of his lungs, the laughter that surrounded was priceless and suddenly the spout disappeared and Naruto went plummeting. The five foot drop to the water didn't give Naruto enough time to react and he made a splash as he entered the water. When he came up he was laughing with everyone else, relaxing he enjoyed the laughter. _It's been a long time since I've heard laughter like that._

The sound was music to his ears; having traveled with a demon the bulk of his life didn't give him a chance to hear laughter. This was a treat for him, to play in the water to forget for a moment that the world wasn't as dark as he always thought it was. His joy was cut short when the collar stung. Flinching he swam towards shore and dried off and dressed. Kakashi was calling.

**...**

Seeing Naruto shot into the air after missing him countless times made him laugh the others laughed as well. When the small water spout disappeared and sent Naruto suddenly back into the water with a splash he laughed harder turning to the culprit. The other was smiling warmly and seemed content, he wasn't laughing but the contentment in his eyes told Lee enough.

Lael was stoic and quiet compared to his expressiveness, Lee had a feeling that the other didn't have very many moments like this. When Naruto came back up spluttering and laughing he grinned and turned to tell Lael something. He watched as the other flinched his hand reaching up to touch the strange tattoo on his neck. The contentment faded and he became worried, Lael got out of the water dried off and dressed. Before he could leave though Lee watched as Shikamaru spoke to him, the other said something his face devoid of the contentment that had been there before.

**...**

Seeing his friends have so much fun he smiled, even though doing that was too much work. When the foreigner suddenly flinched and touched his neck Shikamaru watched wondering what was happening. When the foreigner left the water to dry off and get dressed he waited till he was done.

"Is something wrong?" Lael stopped his eyes void his fingers rubbing at his tattoo, Shikamaru frowned was the tattoo glowing? "Kakash-san is calling."

With that cryptic message Lael left, when the others came out they were also looking at where Lael had left them so suddenly. Lee looked particularly concerned. "What did he say to you?" Sighing he shrugged, "that Kakashi was calling him. Though I don't understand what..." He trailed off as he noticed the sadness in Naruto's eyes, he knew something. _So much trouble._

When Naruto said nothing at first and started dressing Shikamaru noticed his eyes straying to where Lael had left towards the village. The worry in those blue eyes never left, finally when they were all sitting down resting Naruto spoke.

"So there is a reason I asked you all to come, Team Kakashi is leaving tomorrow morning. Lael is well... um... I guess you could say that he is Kakashi's slave. They have a sort of bond that had to do with that tattoo on his neck, I'm worried." _Slave? How would Kakashi get a slave? Why would the Hokage allow that?_

Lee was the first to speak his smile back and his thumb up. "We'll watch over him for you and keep him company!" _So much trouble._

**...**

Despite the lack of reaction the Hokage had received from Lael, Kakashi wanted to make sure the other did not follow. Where was he anyway? He had looked for him at the training grounds, he wasn't in the tent. Suddenly the object of his thoughts entered the tent his hair wet he blinked. _Bathing?_

"You called Kakash-san?" Tilting his head he wondered what the other meant, when Lael sighed and sat his stuff next to his bed he took the opportunity to try and unravel the new puzzle before him. What did Lael mean called him? He hadn't said anything...

"Let me explain since you seem confused, this collar _your _collar not only responds to verbal commands but nonverbal ones as well. If you want to see me then the collar will know and I will come. Now, you wished to see me?" Nodding he motioned for the other to sit down wondering at the strange bond. He looked at the other intently before stating his purpose.

"I want to make sure that you stay here, so I order you to stay in Konoha while I am on my mission." Silver flashed in brown eyes before Lael spoke his voice soft. "Yes Master."

The tone held nothing and Kakashi wondered what he would do while he was gone, he doubted his command would do anything if Lael felt he was in danger. Of course that frustrated him; he wasn't some fresh genin out of school with no experience. The fact that the silver demon had made him Lael's master confused him, there were still some things he felt that Lael was hiding, now was a good time to get some answers.

"Tell me why did the demon choose me?" Lael watched him before lying down to look at the tent ceiling as he usually did. "Maybe it was because she didn't want her work to bring you back to go to waste. Or maybe she felt that you were the only one wise enough to know how to use my power. Maybe she's toying with both of us and is using the situation as her last trick before she left. Truth is I don't know, I have asked myself that question over and over again. Why would she give you a slave named Tragedy? Why did she choose you as my master? I don't have the answers."

Kakashi watched the other still getting the feeling that he was holding something back. _What are you hiding? _Lael stiffened suddenly and turned to look at him his eyes piercing. "Is that and order?" Kakashi shook his head and disappeared, there was something he had to do before he went on the mission.

**...**

Lael looked at his shaking hands covered in his own blood, the pain was intense. It had started as a slight itch at first and he had been able to ignore it. Now it burned and not just figuratively it had burned him so badly he was bleeding profusely. His almost limitless chakra was continuously healing him only to let the flesh be burned away again.

The process went around in an endless cycle of pain, after the third day he had made three clones. One to take care of him, one to sound proof the tent, and one to go out. After the team had left Lee had been coming around every day with one or another of the nin's he had met the other day. His clone went with them knowing full well that they would not know the difference. Coughing he spit blood from his mouth and into the ever present bowl, a scream split the air as the burning intensified. His vision wavered in and out, blackness spread darkening his vision.

Cool cloth was wrapped around his neck and was changed every hour; he knew that it wouldn't kill him. No it was punishment but it wouldn't leave him unable to go to his master if he needed him. Coughing again he felt the clone cradle his head wiping sweat from his forehead, then dabbing at the blood dripping from his mouth. He heard his other clone come back from training with Lee, grimacing when he heard the other ask if he was okay. So his clones were suffering to.

Laying back down he let his vision waver knowing there was nothing he could do about it. The sound of footsteps entering the tent made him relax his other clone picked up the bloodied cloths and went to clean the blood from them so they could be used again. His breathing was strained and his clone helped him to sit up so that he didn't choke on his own blood. His body was trembling and he hadn't eaten anything in the last few days. Closing his eyes he sent an order for one of his clones to eat and return, that would fill him up without him actually having to force something down his raw throat.

Jerking forward he cried out again ripping at the bandages around his neck, his clone held his hands away before he could injure himself more. Snarling he swiped at his clone causing him to disappear. Standing on shaky legs he panted ignoring the blood seeping through his bandages and dribbling down his mouth. Then with one last scream he collapsed the last thing he heard was the poof as the other of his clones disappeared.

**...**

When Lael came out carrying something and cleaning it he wondered what he was doing. Laundry probably, then he went back in his tent and put the laundry away. Lee followed him to a food stall where he ordered something and started to eat smiling at the man serving him food. When he was almost done Lael suddenly cried out and poof, the clone disappeared and worried he ran to Lael's tent. Before he made it there he noticed Team Kakashi walking across the bridge, running to Naruto he spoke as fast as he could and still be understood.

"Something's wrong with Lael! One of his clones just cried out and disappeared!" Kakashi was on the move before he could say anything else following he noticed Naruto and Sakura right behind him. When they arrived at the tent he noticed Kakashi's stiff body in the entrance. When he stepped aside Lee looked on in shock, Lael lay unconscious on the floor bloodied bandages around his neck and blood making its way down his chin into a small red pool. Sakura was the first to act moving forward and laying Lael's head in her lap and she carefully pulled the bloodied bandages from his neck.

He was almost too afraid to look at the damage, blood hid most of it. But he could smell charred skin making the tattoo look black; Sakura's voice came issuing orders.

**...**

The mission had been completed with no sign of Lael. Walking across the bridge he just turned to the last page of the book when he heard Lee's frantic message. "Something's wrong with Lael!"

He didn't hear anything else before running towards their shared tent, flinging aside the cloth he looked on in shock. Lael lay in a pool of his own blood eyes closed and face pale. His heart pounded in fear and he stepped aside unconsciously. When he heard a gasp behind him he became aware of the other's presence, Sakura rushed forward assessing the situation. When she pulled off bandages drenched in blood he flinched at the sight before him. Flesh was blackened revealing red blood slowly oozing out as he tried to repair himself.

What horrified him the most was the fact that the damage was only where his collar was, Sakura's voice rang out with authority issuing orders. "Get water, and open my pack and pull out the antiseptic so I can clean the wound!"

He heard footsteps run off and assumed they went to get water, the sound of someone rummaging through a bag also sounded in his ears. Sakura turned toward him her eyes had tears in them. He stared back unable to feel anything but numb at that moment. Lael had always seemed like someone who couldn't get injured no matter what, yet here he was shaking uncontrollably and blood coming from his wounds.

"Kakashi-sensei can you hold him while I mix..." Before she could finish he knelt down and took the limp form into his hands, almost immediately the shaking faded leaving him limp and un-moving. Sakura carefully cleaned the wound and then spread something over it; she then held her hand out and started healing. It went slowly Sakura tired with sweat dripping down her forehead shook her head a look of dismay on her face.

"Something is slowing down the process; it's like moving through sludge. We'll have to wrap it, I'll come back tomorrow." Nodding he lifted the other and was about to lay him in his bed when he noticed blood staining the pillow and sheets. Turning he lay him in his bed and covered him. The others left soon after with Sakura promising to tell Tsunade what had happened. That night he heard a soft grunt and looked up from his book to see two brown eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"Awake so soon?" Lael turned his head slowly as though just that movement caused immense pain. "How did your mission go?" The way Lael dismissed his concern made him frown, ignoring the question he go to the point. "What happened?"

Lael sat up his hands touching expertly wrapped bandages around his neck, his eyes were slightly glazed. "I have a three day grace period away from you before the collar thinks I am neglecting my duty and punishment starts." _Why didn't he say anything? He knew this would happen and he didn't tell me. _Lael looked exhausted and smiled softly laying back down on his back his eyes closing. "Don't worry Kakash-san I would have been there to help you if you had needed it."

Stunned into silence he stared at the boy, how he could say something so calmly? He had just gone through a great amount of pain as though that was expected of him. Now he was reassuring him that he would have still come to help, as though Kakashi might think he had been neglecting some duty? "Why?" Pale eyelids didn't flicker or even try to open his voice came out raw and cold. "Because you are my master and I will obey and protect you no matter what."


	12. Alec

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

He watched as the famous Hatake Kakashi ran off at the sound of a foreign name. The others in his team following him somewhere off to his right. Sighing he kept going straight towards the village with the other sand ninjas behind him. It had been a long time since he had been anywhere except Suna. Seeing Konoha so different reminded him of his home.

_Chocolate brown eyes stared at him in pain, but there was relief as well. His eyes traveled the body only to see blood..._

Blinking away the thoughts he went and reported to the Hokage. The Hokage's office seemed pretty new and he guessed it had been destroyed during the battle against the Akatsuki. Walking up to a makeshift desk he approached the chuunin sitting there shuffling through paperwork. When he looked up his eyes widened then he nodded towards a doorway. Walking up a set of stairs he continued down the hall way to the door at the end.

Knocking twice he was nearly hit with the door when it slammed open showing the Hokage and behind her the pink haired girl that had run away with Hatake Kakashi. When the Hokage noticed him he bowed wrinkling his nose slightly at the smell of sake. "Oh! This is not a good time; I have something urgent I need to attend to. Well I guess you might as well come with me your sleeping arrangements are over there anyway."

Bowing again he stepped aside and his men followed suit. When the Hokage and pink haired girl had passed he followed them being forced to run to keep up with them. Having traveled most of the day thanks to the famous copy nin, him and his men were tired. The sun had already set and his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, they stopped at a small tent and the Hokage walked in. Without thinking about it he walked in as well, when he noticed the copy nin reading his orange covered book he wondered if this was where he slept.

"How is he, what happened, tell me quickly!" Hatake sighed and put his book down his eyes traveling over the three that had just entered. When that black eye landed on him he felt himself shiver. It had been a long time since he had seen such an intense gaze like that and it reminded him of a past he was more than willing to forget.

_Intense brown eyes stared at the bright green ball held in between small hands a small smile widening as the child caught notice of him._

_"Daddy!" Came his daughter's voice from another doorway._

Breaking eye contact he turned to look at the Hokage who was now kneeling over a bed her body hiding the face of the figure curled on its side. When the Hokage turned he still couldn't see the figure, she looked at him and he understood. Turning he walked outside but not before he heard a voice that made his heart stop.

"You worry too much Hokage-sama." When the tent flap hid his form and he walked a few steps farther away he had to get his heart to start beating again as memories flooded him.

_"Honey you're back!" __The warm arms of his wife as she hugged him welcomed him back her green eyes bright and welcoming. Soon he felt two other pairs of arms around his waist and he looked at his two brown haired girls. His youngest had just learned to walk and was clinging to him so she wouldn't fall._

_"I'll be home for the week to spend time with my most treasured people." __His eldest gave him a smile one tooth missing, grinning widely he put one arm around his wife's waist and with the other he picked her up._

_"Lost another one have we?" __A small nod and looking down he noticed the smallest of his children had let go she was walking toward her brother who was back to staring intently at his green ball. Sighing he watched as the baby lunged for the ball his son easily handed it over as though it no longer mattered._

_But he knew it did, his son was so willing to sacrifice especially after his youngest sister had nearly drowned in the small pond by their home because he had pushed her in. He gave her whatever she wanted and his father didn't understand how one so young could hold so much guilt. His wife must have noticed this to because she sighed softly._

_"You'll spoil her Alec then she'll take the very clothes from your back!" __The small smile their son gave didn't cause the worry to disappear as he ignored when she stuck his favorite possession in her mouth. Letting go of his wife and daughter he caught the baby and took the ball from her, tears started to form in her eyes and he smiled._

_"Now now don't be like that you must not treat something so treasured like that." __Tapping her on the nose she giggled and said nothing as her father carefully wiped the ball and handed it to his son. Intense brown eyes bored into his as he took the ball suddenly looking at his sister to see if she would start crying. When she didn't he smiled again._

_"Daddy, welcome home." __The soft voice sounding older than the young boy was startled him; smiling back he lifted his son up as well._

"Sir, what is happening in there?" At the second scream he blinked and immediately turned to the tent rapping harshly. "Hokage-sama is everything alright?" When Hatake came out his eye serious he wondered what was happening in the tent. "I'll take you to your living quarters."

**...**

The sound of people entering the tent woke Lael from his semi-peaceful sleep. He knew Kakash-san was not happy about being left ignorant of the fact that this would happen when he left, but there was nothing he could do about that. Opening one of his eyes he saw the Hokage enter the tent.

"How is he, what happened, tell me quickly!" He heard Kakash-san's sigh and closed his eye again to weary for the long discussion the Hokage wanted to have. "You worry too much Hokage-sama."

Intense blue eyes glared at him he could feel her murderous intent all the while smelling the alcohol. Sakura came around the other side of the bed and he heard another pair of feet suddenly leaving. Wondering who that the third person was he lay on his back as Sakura urged him. She held him up while Tsunade started unwrapping the bandages. He gritted his teeth as pain stabbed at him. When it came to the bandages directly against his skin it was too painful and he was forced to let out a scream. As the last of it was pulled off he screamed again and nearly blacked out.

_Still punishing me huh. Sil was right I don't think I want to be ordered to stay again. _Breathing harshly he heard Kakash-san's voice but couldn't recognize the voice. Jerking violently he tried to sit up his voice weak and hoarse. "Don't leave please! Ahh!" Wincing he fell back against strong hands and let the blackness take over.

**...**

Sakura held Lael's tense body as Tsunade carefully pulled off the bandages, the first scream that split the air made her wince. But she kept her grip firm hoping her presence would help. The second was heartbreaking to hear and she felt tears come to her eyes. But she didn't let them fall, not even when she saw the still healing wound.

The sight of black skin made her wince, when she heard a sudden pounding outside the tent she frowned. Kakashi left to answer it then completely left the tent she was startled when Lael struggled to sit up the panic in his usually calm brown eyes made her worry. "Don't Leave please! Ahh!"

The sounds of his weak and hoarse voice made her want to run after Kakashi and drag him back. As Lael fell back against her arms she cradled him feeling his weak tremors run throughout his frame. When Tsunade tsked then held her hand out to heal him she watched the same frown on the Hokage's face as had been on hers. Apparently the sludge feeling hadn't left yet. But when Tsunade finished his wound was completely healed, the red of the collar hadn't changed. But there was now a black outline when there used to only be red, Sakura looked worriedly at Tsunade.

The Hokage was biting her lip then she nodded to herself. "I want to do a full body check there must be a reason the healing process has slowed down so dramatically. From what you told me he should have already been healed by now. But he was healing even slower than a normal human being. Normally I would say to take him to the hospital but if this happened because Kakashi wasn't around I don't think that is a wise idea."

Lael was out cold from the pain and Sakura lay him back down on Kakashi's cot. He laid there peacefully his face calm, she could almost believe that calm if his hands were not cold and his body was shivering uncontrollably. Was he having a nightmare?

**_..._**

_"Why?" __Cold green eyes stared at him with a maniacal green, but fear lurked in his eyes. Fear because the young child in front of him was not showing fear, his eyes were steady and cold. __"I hate you, your father ruined me!" __His scream had no visible effect on the boy, he pulled his dagger to kill the boy something he should have done the last time they met._

_Silver flashed and Lael moved without thinking sinking steel into the others stomach. Warm sticky wet blood poured over his hands as he looked in horror, his body wouldn't listen to him as he struck over and over again blood drenching him from head to toe. He watched as life drained from the others eyes, he watched in horror at his own hand covered in blood._

_"Stop! Please! STOP!" __But the demon wouldn't listen to him as her cold words in his mind gave him a headache. __'I don't have to do anything, you are mine. You are my possession, my tool. I will do what I please with you. Now we will find the others who murdered your family and I will use your hands to kill them. You will do so without any other complaints.'_

_The head-ache increased_ _until he felt all the blood drain from his face and his body was shaking uncontrollably. He walked out of the house and once out the demon reappeared in front of him her silver eyes flashing. She wrapped one of her tails around him and suddenly they were flying through the air he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the blood covering him from head to toe._

Opening his eyes he looked at his hands relieved when he didn't see blood, he felt warm and cozy and was still relieved when it wasn't a white tail wrapped around him but blankets. Struggling out of the huge blankets that wrapped around him he was surprised when bright blue eyes stared at him and helped him up. Looking around he noticed the tent he had been in for a long time. Then he noticed Kakash-san asleep on the other cot his book against his chest, Naruto put his finger to his lips and smiled widely.

Nodding in understanding he set his feet on the floor before he could stand a restraining hand was put on his shoulder. About to protest he blinked when a cup of water was put in front of his face. Taking it he sipped from it experimentally when it didn't hurt his throat he took another sip, he continued this until the cup was half gone. When the cup was handed back he made to stand again and again he was held back.

Looking up he noticed dark circles under Naruto's eyes, he looked tired but content. Giving up he gestured for the other to sit down Naruto did so looking relieved. He spoke softly so as not to wake Kakash-san. "I've been escorting the new sand nin's all around Konoha, baa-chan said it would give me a chance to be diplomatic. I think she just wanted them and me out of her hair while she took care of you."

Nodding he patted the others back sympathetically all the while wondering at his nightmare. He didn't like what that dream suggested. Was it a memory that had been buried in his mind? If so why was it surfacing now? Turning he noticed Naruto was speaking and winced inwardly knowing he hadn't been listening to the other.

"...so I think if you come with me it won't punish you." Nodding he stood up only to see Kakash-san's eye open in disapproval. "And where are you taking him?"

Naruto jumped slightly and grinned looking guilty. "Well Baa-chan has me guiding all the sand nin around Konoha so I was hoping that Lael-kun could come with me while I take them to the lake to bathe." He looked at his master trying to hide the pleading in his eyes; he wouldn't pressure his master into doing something he didn't want to do.

"Fine but on one condition." The stern tone belied the amusement in his eyes and curious on the condition he spoke before Naruto could. "What would that be Kakash-san?" Standing up he smiled underneath his mask. "You take me with you."

Naruto smiled and agreed easily and before Lael could go and fetch his stuff he noticed that Naruto had already gathered it. Giving him a small smile he held out his hands to take it, when Naruto looked at him with concern he just kept his eyes connected with the others. Finally Naruto gave up and handed him his stuff, he walked behind the blonde boy as he led the way. Lael wondered where the sand nin was and when he reached the lake he noticed the men. The Lake was deserted except for them and Lael understood why Naruto wanted someone familiar to come with him.

Seeing as how Lael liked the water anyway Naruto figured he could take him and let him relax. His master he knew came to make sure he was alright and to make sure Naruto didn't tire him out. Relaxing he pulled off his shirt and was reaching for his pants when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Alec!" At the sound of his old name he felt himself stiffen, that voice only belonged to one person, and that was the only person who knew his discarded name. Turning he looked into dark brown eyes like his own. Keeping his mask firmly in place he greeted the other unable to keep the frigid tone from coating his soft voice. "Hello, Father."


	13. Hate

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

He watched the man that had sold him into death approached, the light fading from his eyes. His Father looked at his face but when his eyes saw his neck they widened. In the blink of an eye any hope in his Father's eyes turned to hatred. His Father's voice rang out in a spell song from their land. He didn't move as metal encased him blocking out all light and sound.

_Using the same trick twice Father, shame on you. _Sharp spikes slowly grew out of the sphere surrounding him and he laughed. Tears streamed down his face but he was laughing! A cold bitter laugh that would have made anyone hearing it shudder.

_What was I expecting? Did I really hope that he would act like the Father from my memories? Did I really think he would still care about me? _Disgusted with himself he put his index finger to his mark and slowly traced it. Minutes passed but he was past caring care. If his Father wanted a _demon _he would show him a _demon_.

**...**

Seeing Lael turn to the sound of another name caused several pieces of the puzzled the connect. Then he watched as the captain.. _Trey right? _Captain Trey started singing and he watched as metal encased Lael, he heard Naruto's shout of shock and anger. Those eyes held such hate, such malice that he wondered if the man had ever had any other feeling for his son.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Naruto ran to the captain trying to explain but the other man slammed his fist against Naruto's face making him fall back. The song had not ended and he wondered what was going on inside that sphere.

_It almost looks like a metal version of Gaara's Ultimate Defense, only it traps the enemy instead of defending against them. _If that was the case then chidori would break through it, but he had never seen anything like this. He could harm Lael who was trapped inside. _Wait. Is he really trapped?_

Kakashi had seen Lael's speed and knew that he could have easily moved out of the way from that strange attack. So what was he doing? What was he waiting for? He could almost see those calm brown eyes looking at him in expectancy, waiting for him. _Waiting for me to order him._

Looking away from the hatred in brown eyes so like Lael's he turned to the shining metal sphere knowing with absolute certainty that Lael would obey. "What are you waiting for? Get out of there." His tone was calm and Naruto paused from getting ready to strike the captain all eyes were turned to the sphere.

**...**

Silver eyes gleamed in the darkness ready and waiting for the command. Claws twitched with an eagerness to rend and tear, already the spikes were getting closer but he still didn't move. He was waiting for his Master. When the command came it wasn't so much heard as felt. The collar glowed and he smiled revealing sharp white fangs. _Yes, master._

Flexing his hand he made a large sweep of his claws against metal. The sound was a horrid screeching sound that pleased and irritated him all at once. The metal fell cleanly apart where he claws had connected. He was out and next to the man that had called himself his father in seconds. He held his claws poised over the Captain's throat ready to shred the delicate skin with little effort.

The shouts of men behind him went unheeded as Naruto moved to stop them. He didn't look at the man he was holding, instead his silver eyes connected with a single black one. Kakash-san was watching and waiting to see what he would do. "Kakash-san?"

He waited, he knew better than to purposefully kill someone who had not threatened his Master, at least not without permission. Kakash-san shook his head and he let the man go but not without touching his pressure point and knocking him out cold. He couldn't have the man attacking again. Catching him around the waist he carefully lay him on the ground.

_I guess dreams are only meant to turn into nightmares. _Before his morose thoughts could take him down a darker path he heard a loud and boisterous voice. The tears he had been holding back tried to break through once again. Lee had become a good friend and that scared him. To have a friend and to love again meant that he risked losing it and living once again in the dark and cold with only a collar and chain. As Lee approached looking worried as their gazes locked, then at the person he was leaning over. When he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the group of Sand ninja's.

"What did he do to our captain!" Naruto was shoved roughly aside as the group came forward, Lael moved aside wondering how they would react to the news that this man was the true monster here. That he had sold his bruised and broken son to a demon for revenge. _Their faces would hold horror and shock, but in the end they wouldn't believe me._

A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn, Lee's eyes were serious and Lael hated seeing him that way. His friend was supposed to be enthusiastic and constantly saying the same things over and over again in different ways. When he felt something wet hit his hand he looked at it wondering what it was. When he touched his cheek he felt laughter bubble up. _Tears? To think that I have been so emotionally distant for so long that I barely recognize when I'm crying, how pitiful._

Naruto approached, his bright blue eyes dimmed, he knew the whole story and he probably knew what Lael felt. Not even attempting to wipe the evidence away he turned to look at his master. The black eye showed nothing and it was then that Lael truly broke down.

He doubled over in laughter, laughter at his stupidity for thinking over and over again about his Father. About how maybe his Father still cared, maybe he was looking for his son, maybe he regretted what he had done. But no, his Father saw only a monster to be destroyed. He heard Lee's concerned voice and forced the cruel laughter back, instead he turned and gave his friend a smile.

His two fangs stood out and suddenly he was in a bone crushing hug. All he remembered seeing was the flash of gaudy green then his bones felt close to breaking. Ever the true friend Lee knew he needed something more than comforting words, but this disturbed him somehow even more than his Father's murderous intent.

_It scares me because I could kill him, I could kill him and not even hesitate before the blow landed. No wonder my own Father thinks I'm a monster, because I am. _Blocking out all thought he lay his head on his friends shoulder and let his tears soak into his ugly green spandex. He just couldn't bring his arms up to hug him back. These hands of his that could so easily kill someone, so willing to care. When another set of arms surrounded him he felt himself start to shake. _Naruto, Lee if only for this moment I will bask in your friendship._

**...**

Seeing Lael knock Captain Trey out he sighed in relief, the man was more trouble awake than unconscious. When Naruto finally let the sand nin past, Lael stepped back. With Lael's back to him he couldn't see his face, and he wondered what Lael was thinking while he watched what was going on.

When he heard Lee and the others that had been hanging around Lael he winced. Now was not a good time for more company, Naruto must have thought this as well because he walked towards them and started talking to them. But Lee's voice had caused Lael to turn revealing tears streaming down his face. Those silver eyes were still calm and the tears seemed unnoticed. When Lael looked at his hand where a stray tear had fallen and seemed genuinely surprised, he felt sadness.

Lael looked at Lee then Naruto and finally silver eyes met an void black one, Lael paused for a second then started laughing. Blinking he watched as Lael doubled over his laughter harsh and somehow sad to hear. Lee spoke softly and he watched Lael's struggle to hold back the laughter. When he straightened and smiled all fang at Lee he watched surprised as Lee rushed forward tears in his own eyes and hugged his friend.

Lael's face buried into the supporting shoulder letting his tears fall as the smile disappeared from his face. When he looked at Naruto he saw the pain in his blue eyes. Then he joined in the hug both holding the now trembling Lael. _To be able to comfort someone like that is a gift I hope neither loose._

When he heard a groan he approached the captain who was slowly coming to consciousness. His men held him up and he looked over to where Lael was leaning against the support of his friends. When he opened his mouth to speak Kakashi broke in before either Lee or Naruto attacked him outright.

"I am curious as to why you just attacked one of the Hokage's special guests." The man looked horrified. "Does the Hokage know that he is no human! He is really a_ demon_ a _monster_!"

His patience thinning he grabbed the man's collar pulling him close and looking him straight in the eye his voice deadly and soft. "And who's fault is that?"When the Captain froze, his face going pale, Kakashi motioned for Neji to approach. When Neji was within hearing distance he spoke to him. "Would you mind escorting these men to their tents I believe their bathing time is over for now. Then send a message to the Hokage to come to my tent."

Neji nodded his eyes going over the people that had caused the stoic Lael to cry, his eyes were hard. The sand nin made no protests only led their leader away making suspicious glances at Lael. Sighing he walked toward Lael not wanting to interrupt but needing some answers. "Lee, Naruto I need to speak to Lael alone." Lee looked worried and Naruto was about to protest when Lael looked up and smiled warmly at them. "Thank you."

With that simple good-bye Lee and Naruto walked towards the others. Motioning towards a nearby tree he gestured for Lael to sit. He still moved with grace despite the stress, he was curious if perhaps this was something Lael had inherited from Sil. When Lael was comfortable he sat as well, for a while saying nothing.

Then he looked Lael straight in the eye. "Who is Alec?" At Lael's look of disgust he wondered what memories that had brought up. "Alec is the name that I was told to discard long ago. He was a broken and shattered five year old who only wanted his Father to comfort and hold him. He was a boy left to die from blood loss then sold for revenge."

Kakashi didn't look away from that calm gaze, he noticed the dried tear tracks. Maybe Alec had truly died today after seeing his father try and kill him. But Lael wasn't finished in fact his gaze grew in intensity. "I had hoped that I would meet him again and that maybe those memories had been a made-up nightmare in a child's mind. But I was foolish, those nightmares are reality. My hopes crushed in a single moment."

Kakashi wanted to comfort but didn't move there was something else Lael was hiding. He didn't know how he knew but he did, maybe it was the way Lael looked at his hands as though there was always something on them. He waited patiently when finally Lael twitched slightly and their gaze connected again.

"Do you really want to know Hatake Kakashi?" Startled he remembered the first time Lael had said those words. He had wanted to know and the truth had been gruesome and tragic. _Lael means Tragedy... _"Yes, I do." Lael nodded and lay his head against the tree behind him causing his silver hair to contrast shockingly with the old bark. Claws were draped over a knee and fangs gleamed, just barely peeking out of closed lips.

"All I remember was when I woke up there was soft fur and intense silver eyes. Sil was terrifying to my five year old mind, but it was her fur that I found comfort in. So soft, silky, and warm...yes it was definitely warm. It had reminded me of my mother's hair and while it didn't hold her scent the touch and the feel of it was familiar enough to comfort me. When I was set on the ground I was suddenly drowned in silver chakra, it enveloped me and I suddenly I couldn't control my own body."

He paused his eyes once again locking with mine, they searched for something which I wondered if he found. When he looked away again with a small smile on his face I wondered what he saw. "It was then that she told me everything from what my father had done to what I was going to do. I told you that she told me what happened to my father when I was in my teens, but in truth she just unblocked the memory of it. Apparently she didn't like me screaming while she was trying to sleep."

_What could have happened that made him scream so much that it bothered even a demon? _Lael suddenly clenched his knee his eyes darkening his teeth gritting. "We arrived at a small beat up hut minutes later, when I walked inside I found the man who had raped me and left me for my father to find. I remember that he was sleeping his hand gripping a knife, the same knife that gave me the scar. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and I was filled with fear, completely forgetting about the demon now resting just underneath my skin. I tried to step back to scream but I couldn't, my body wouldn't listen to me."

_Stop struggling!_

"Sil's voice was as chill as ice and it hurt to hear it, but I obeyed. When the man rose holding up his knife defensivly. He spoke but I couldn't understand, it was as if I could hear what he was saying but my mind could no longer focus on the words. I felt something solid in my hand and when he lunged at me I moved. Then I felt something warm, wet, and sticky on my hands. Those eyes held shock and pain as they focused on me. Then metal flashed in and out of my vision and the wet sticky substance drenched me. That was when I knew what it was, it was his blood. Sil made me stab him over and over until I was drenched from head to toe in his blood."

"As I walked out the door Sil finally left, I dropped the knife I could have sworn that is was fire hot. I couldn't even look at myself, there wasn't an inch of me not covered in blood. I felt sick and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry." Lael's eyes stared at his hands as he continuously wiped them on his pants.

**...**

_"Mommy!" __Cold laughter washed over him causing him to shiver, her eyes held amusement. __"Your mother is dead child. Now how do you feel?"__Those silver eyes looked through him as though he were transparent. __"I feel dirty, please I just want to be clean!"_

"Sil laughed at me then and then she told me to undress myself."

_Trembling and tears running down my face I pulled the wet sticky clothes from my body until I was naked. A blood red tongue licked the blood from my body, terrified I couldn't move. I still felt dirty and the fear and horror was to much. I collapsed into unconsciousness feeling the soft silky fur surrounding me._

"Each time it was different, the second man I chained to a chair and lit him on fire watching him scream for mercy, for me to end it, I didn't. The last I chased and finally tied up in chains and cut off his manhood and let him bleed to death. Each time Sil would make me strip then lick me clean of the blood. After the final one as she curled her tail around me and unlike all the other times she smiled at me and spoke.

_""You can thank your Father, he sold you to me for his vengence. I have given it to him by his own sons hands. Now how do you feel?'_

"At the time I didn't understand I was to tired and frightened. But I didn't hate them or my Father, even now I hold no feeling towards those that raped and killed my family. My Father was only a distant dream that I kept up with hope. But I still feel their blood on my hands, I killed not to protect something. Not even to save future children from the pain I went through. Sil used me to kill for a man that was bent on revenge. I killed for someone who had thrown me away like a piece of trash." Looking at his Master he wondered what the other was thinking but dismissed it. It didn't matter what he thought, nothing could change the past. Feeling like blood was clinging to his body he stood hoping his master would let him bathe. Water was the only thing that made him feel clean.

Kakash-san nodded and he went back to his stuff waving at the others to join him. Choji and Shikamaru were looking at him differently but said nothing. Lee slapped him on the back and with a wince he smiled and they all headed to the lake.

**...**

Hearing that Kakashi wanted her to come to the tent made her wince, it seemed to her that a new troublemaker was in town. Only it wasn't Lael's doing it was other people's. But she was the Hokage and right then she couldn't leave her office, so she sent Neji back to tell Kakashi to bring Lael to the office with him. It had been nearly four hours and she had fallen asleep on her paperwork when she heard heavy footsteps outside her door. When Captain Trey came in she wiped drool from her face and narrowed her eyes.

_What could possible be the problem now? _"I've heard that you gave your blessing to the _demon_." At first Tsunade was confused, then her anger flared. "No one calls Naruto a demon in my hearing!" But the Captain was shaking his head forcefully and he started pacing.

"What does Uzumaki have to do with this? No I meant Alec." The confusion returned at the foreign name. "I have no idea who this "Alec" is Captain! I suggest you stop messing around..." Before she could finish Kakashi appeared staring the man down, who oddly enough looked away his face paling dramatically.

"He means Lael." At the sound of the newly healed and resting boy's name Tsunade immediately became worried. "How is he? He didn't get anymore wounds?" Kakashi shook his head, and suddenly everything clicked into place. Trey was calling Lael a demon! But how did he know about that?

"I believe it will clear things up if I say this was the man who sold his only remaining family to a demon for revenge." The captain didn't even flinch his eyes hard as granite. "He would have only brought shame for being used by another man, I would have killed him myself but I decided to get some use out of his flesh."

Tsunade had to hold back from flooring the man with the full force of her punch, the effects from the sake still giving her thoughts a slightly fuzzy feeling. Kakashi pulled out his book and she frowned. Hadn't she said to bring Lael?

"Where is he?" Kakashi didn't look up from his book only spoke softly. "I thought it best for him to stay in the tent but if you want to speak with him I can call him."

Nodding her assent she watched as Kakashi's eyes looked distant then they focused back on his book, the captain was looking at Kakashi with recognition. She didn't like that look on his face. Before she could do anything he lunged towards Kakashi who swiftly dodged not looking up from his book.

"Enough!" But the captain was beyond listening his eyes glaring intently at Kakashi. He looked at Kakashi as though he were the enemy and Tsunade didn't like that. If he tried something serious Lael might take it the wrong way. Before she could warn him he chuckled darkly.

"So you are the monster's master, I should have known by the way you ordered him out of my Iron Maiden. If I kill you then that abomination will also die!"

Before he could open his mouth Lael was right in front of him his sword nearly crammed down the captain's throat. The intent to kill was not in Lael's eyes neither was hatred, only pity and a superior look. _He's getting to cocky, have to stop him from getting influenced by Naruto!_

"What was that captain, you intend to kill Kakash-san?" Blood ran down the Captain's mouth as he looked at his son, but the only thing Tsunade found in his gaze was hatred. But Lael didn't even flinch only stared deeply into those eyes until they glazed over. Kakashi said nothing as Lael removed his sword from the now docile captain.

"You were right about one thing if someone ever killed Kakash-san my collar would kill me for not doing my duty. But do you really think that I am so weak as to fall for your song spells? After all weren't you the one who taught me how to use and null them?" The other didn't answer hadn't even moved and as Kakashi walked up to him the man's eyes were blank. Kakashi turned to his "slave" his eye dark.

"What did you do to him Lael?" Lael shrugged his chocolate eyes calm as ever. "I told you before didn't I that I can pull people into my mind if I wish. Well, if I have direct contact with them I can pull them into my mind and trap them there, then I can control their body if I so choose. But right now I am only calming him down, he is quite bent on killing you to kill me. I don't think you want to watch me kill my own father for you Kakash-san." Tsunade was left speechless, how was such a thing possible?


	14. Sasuke

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

His eyes glared red tomoe spinning as he looked at his former home. Konoha had been destroyed but was already being rebuilt. The security had tripled overnight and there was no way to infiltrate without killing someone. He wasn't about to make a ruckus with so many on guard, not when he just came here to observe. _Where are you Naruto?_

Looking around he felt a cold chill strike his mind, like an ice cold spike driving itself into his mind. Closing his eyes he quickly released his sharingan wondering what was wrong! Nothing like this had ever happened before, opening his eyes again he activated his sharingan and the pain came back tenfold. Putting his hand to his head he frowned, something was off.

**...**

_"Are you quite done yet?" __As Captain Trey whirled around his eyes full of fury Lael calmly stared back. The man had been trying to escape the door-less, windowless "room" ever since he had pulled him into his mind. Avoiding eye-contact the Captain turned back to the wall he had been pounding at._

_"What do you want?" __Sighing Lael made a single chair appear knowing that the Captain would refuse to sit should he offer. The other didn't move only continued to stare at the wall his posture showing defiance._

_"I want to let you out. But if you continue to threaten my master I don't see that happening anytime soon." __Bitter laughter echoed around the room as the Captain turned, his eyes cold. Those cold eyes traveled Lael from top to bottom resting on the collar longer than any other place. When he was done with his inspection Lael quirked a brow._

_"You look alot like your mother." __Keeping his face calm despite his surprise he shrugged ignoring the slight bit of pleasure at hearing about his mother. __"I wouldn't know I barely remember her face without blood on it."_

_At the mention of that night Trey went stiff, his skin paling, tears formed in his eyes and he wept. Lael felt no compassion for this man who had abandoned him. When the tears stopped he nodded to himself in understanding and he released the man from his mind. When the Captain was gone he was about to leave as well when he felt "it"._

Blinking he slowly smiled, so his little spell had been activated. The Uchiha was close and spying on Konoha, and he had no idea that Lael knew.

**...**

Kakash-san's eye was void of emotion as Lael once again looked at him, keeping his face calm he turned to the Captain. Tsunade was checking his pulse after he had collapsed._ Should I tell them? Or should I go out and meet the infamous Sasuke myself?_

Turning to the door he was surprised when he felt a hand on his arm, turning he noticed the Captain and calmly looked at him. "I have no family." Wanting to kill the man would have been productive but unsatisfactory compared to what he was going to do. "You're right, you let them die."

Pulling his arm away from the now slack grasp he left the room feeling Kakash-san's eyes on his back. He didn't turn only walked to the gates of Konoha and stopped right at the invisible point marking the entrance. The shinobi on guard looked at him oddly but said nothing. As he stood there silently looking, searching, no one saw the silver glowing in his eyes. Silver that sharpened as he stared straight into the eyes of the Uchiha. Chuckling mirthlessly to himself he turned and walked away the black pit in his stomach growing.

_In the end one of us will die, there is no longer a place in this world for both of us. Remember that Uchiha. _Walking into Konoha he noticed Shikamaru standing there looking at him strangely, he was holding a grocery bag in his hands. Knowing that his eyes were once again brown he wondered what the other was looking at so suspiciously.

**...**

Picking up the foods requested he paid for them and walked out of the store suddenly he had the feeling that he should walk towards the gate first. When he saw Lael standing there looking intensely out the gates he wondered what the other was doing. The sad expression that he had in his eyes made the shadow user wonder what the other was thinking. When Lael turned and spotted him his brown eyes traveled from the bag to his face his eyes calm once again. _How troublesome._

Lael walked toward him but said nothing as they both walked back into town. He noticed the black in Lael's collar and wondered what had happened. There was always something about Lael that made him think that somehow the foreigner had an advantage, a hidden weapon ready to be pulled out at any moment. Before he could think any deeper on the subject Lael spoke. "I am told that you are an amazing strategist."

Shrugging he was about to turn around another corner when he jumped out of the way as a kunai sailed straight towards him landing in the dirt several feet away. Laying on his side he turned to check his companion hoping that Lael had dodged the weapon as well, only to see it sticking out of his shoulder. A shoulder he was now clutching with a pained expression on his face. Looking around he wondered who had thrown it hoping to locate them before anymore damage was done. When Lael pulled the weapon out and it healed immediatly without any medical attention, he had to wonder again who this foreigner was.

"So, you would allow yourself to be hurt to save another?" The cold voice was one he had heard several times before and Shikamaru noticed that if Lael had dodged the kunai it would have hit a young woman buying fruit at a stand near-by. Seeing the figure he blinked when he noticed an aggressive looking Kankuro. When had the sand nin arrived at Konoha? Lael turned, his eyes still calm as he looked at his attacker.

"It is what my master wishes." With these words he turned and held out and hand for Shikamaru, taking it he helped himself up wondering why the other had attacked. "Who are you?" Lael blinked a small smile playing about his lips as though he found the question amusing. "Forgive me, I am Lael, slave to Hatake Kakashi."

Kankuro stumbled clearly shocked at those words even as his eyes traveled to the mark on Lael's neck. Then he shook his head and started to walk away. Lael calmly held up the kunai studying it a moment then lazily threw it at Kankuro's back. _How troublesome._

**...**

_I coulda sworn that was the Uchiha! _Grimacing he turned and walked away freezing suddenly at hearing the dull thud of a weapon hitting the puppet he carried on his back. Pulling it over his shoulder and putting it down he dislodged his kunai and pocketed it. Suddenly startled when he noticed Lael standing next to him with a calm almost pleasant smile. He wondered, _what just happened? _"Perhaps sometime I can see your true fighting skill?"

Shrugging it off and smiling he nodded and shook the preferred hand, letting go he headed toward his designated tent. There was something strange going on in Konoha. _When did they start accepting slaves?_ Looking back he noticed Shikamaru standing there while the other had left. Sighing he walked in his tent to find Captain Trey, nodding to him he sat setting his puppet down.

"So report what's been happening?" The grim look on the Captain's face made Kankuro twitch slightly, already on edge about being so near a targeted village. "Sir if I may be frank, they harbor a demon here." _What does Naruto have to do with this?_

Sighing he waved his hand when suddenly he heard a knock at his tent and shook his head in annoyance. Opeing the entrance he was surprised to see the foreigner he had attacked earlier. He seemed surprised to see the Captain but no other look claimed his features.

"I came to ask for a spar, but I see you are busy. I'll leave you..." Before the foreigner could finish the Captain blocked the way causing Kankuro the frown in annoyance. "Captain you better have a good reason for this!" The Captain nodded his eyes never looking away from the foreigner. "Don't accept. He's trying to get you alone to kill you!" The chuckle at this statement made Kankuro wonder if the foreigner had dealt with his Captain before.

"Why would I do that? Surely you don't think I just go around killing people? How naive, I enjoy seeing new fighting styles and Naruto has informed me that you use puppets to fight. I have never seen that before and was hoping for a match. If the Captain is that worried about your safety in a simple spar, I would either think he is insulting your skills or you are truly weak indeed."

Nodding he ordered the Captain to stand down, which he did ableit reluctantly. His eyes never meeting that of the foreigner. Curious about the way he was reacting Kankuro made a note to drill him on it later. While the foreigner waited his eyes did not wander the tent he only kept that calm steady gaze locked with his own. About to accept the challenge he saw Lael's eye's flicker slightly and then he sighed softly.

"Forgive me for my rude departure, please send your answer to Kakash-san's tent. That is were I also reside, for complicated reasons. I hope you accept. I am eager to see how you fight with puppets." With a bow graceful enough to shame a prince the foreigner left without another word. Kankuro frowned at the Captain ordering him to sit and give his report.

"That is the demon I was talking about. He not only threatened to kill me..." As the whole story came out Kankuro made no show of choosing sides, something was telling him that this wasn't the whole story, he had never known Captain Trey to be this anxious. The man was usually calm and analytical, always keeping his cool in the most stressful situations, ordering his men to the fullest of their capacity. Something was definitely wrong and it all revolved around someone who had introduced themselves as a slave.

**...**

He could almost see the other agreeing to the spar with him when he felt the call, it didn't hurt so much now just a faint burning sensation. But he knew it was Kakash-san, sighing in defeat he excused himself and went to the tent hoping that the Captain... _No use calling him Father when clearly he doesn't even think of me as a son._

... didn't tell tall tales. Arriving at the tent he entered surprised to find not only the Hokage there but the Kazekage as well. Emotionless eyes watched as he walked in the room, he held them easily before turning to his Master. Kakash-san was reading his book looking completely relaxed as though he was in this type of company all the time. _I suppose he is._

Nodding to them both he took a seat on his bed next to the Kazekage surprising him. Teal eyes looked at him for a long moment before returning to Tsunade-sama. Waiting for Kakash-san to stop reading his perverted book he sat quietly relaxing slowly. When Kakash-san turned the page to continue reading Lael reached forward and grabbed the book away. His master blinked a couple of times before looking up to see Lael putting a piece of paper where he had been interrupted and put the book out of the copy nin's reach.

The look Kakash-san gave was lazy but Lael knew that Tsunade was not a patient person and the waves of malice coming off her were making his collar itch badly. Giving his Master a look then quietly looking at the Hokage he finally spoke. "Hokage-sama to what do I owe the visit?"

Tsunade looked worried for a moment before speaking. "I've gotten reports that Akatsuki have been spotted around Konoha, they haven't tried anything yet. I was hoping that you would scout with Gaara, I suspect one of them is Sasuke." Lael heard all that was left unsaid and inwardly the black hole yawned wider. "I know for a fact that Sasuke had been within spying distance of Konoha, he set off one of my song spells earlier today."

At that Kakash-san frowned and Lael felt the itching in his collar again, he felt no guilt for holding that information back. His reasons being the exact same as theirs for being uable to tell Naruto about the arrival of his former teammate.

"When did you set up this song spell?" Hesitating he looked up at the Hokage rubbing his neck and collar absently. "While Kakash-san was on his mission." The silence that descended was broken by the deep strangely smooth voice of the Kazekage. "How exactly did you accomplish this?"

Relaxing some and trying to ignore the guilt coming off in waves from the other two he turned to look the Kazekage in the eyes. "Song spells are difficult to explain but, I can tell you what the results are. The spell, to put it simply, notifies me when sharingan has been activated within a three mile radius of Konoha. Since I know Kakash-san won't be spying on Konoha and the Uchiha is the only other with the sharingan I figured it would be useful. Also it disrupts his ability to use it causing him intense pain if he is within the three mile raduis"

Tsunade looked angry but Lael was more worried about the intense burning in his collar. Trying to hide the pain he was forced to discreetly cough into a piece of cloth to hide the blood. Wincing when it got worse Lael finally pleaded. "Kakash-san..."

The soft wheeze barely made it out of blood caked lips, Tsunade rushed forward but Lael pushed her away. The burning eased and Lael carefully avoided touching his collar despite the fact that he wanted to rip it off at that point. Memories of his previous and very painful expierience echoed through his mind. Forcefully he calmed himself enough to let the Hokage apply some salve.

"What is happening?" The inquiry was answered by his Master. "The tattoo around his neck is a collar that binds him to me, if I am displeased or angry with him it punishes him."

With the simple explanation the Kazekage nodded looking over the tattoo before he touched his own forehead. Lael looked at the tattoo there and without permission, he reached up and touched it. The shocked look on all their faces made Lael want to laugh but he put his finger down his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Ai correct?" A simple nod before the Kazekage hesitantly touched his collar also examining it, a knock outside the tent broke the moment as the man with the face paint pushed the flap aside. His eyes widened when he saw the Kazekage but he seemed happy.

"Sorry to bother you but I came to accept your offer." Smiling gently he stood and nodded. "I'm very pleased to hear that, I eagerly await our spar. Unfortunately I have just been informed that I will be busy tonight how about tomorrow?"

With a nod the nin left and Tsunade sighed, Lael heard her mutter about a drink. He also noticed Kakash-san had taken his book back up. Ignoring the now bloody piece of cloth he stood and walked the Kazekage out of the tent.

"You seem to know him?" A nod and then silence, Lael waited patiently somehow knowing that the Kazekage would answer eventually, just in his own time. "He's my brother, why do you wish to fight him?" Looking at the setting sun he sighed.

"How blessed you are to have someone to pull you out of that pit of despair. It's quite a terrifying place to be isn't it, when people look at you in fear and call you a monster without a second thought." Pausing he didn't expect an answer only watched as children were gathered for bed and people walked into their tents.

"I like seeing other fighting styles, you could say it's a hobby of mine to study them. That is why I asked your brother to fight me, I have never seen anyone fight with puppets before and I'm curious to see how he does so. I look forward to scouting with you Kazekage-sama, goodnight." Without a glance back he entered his tent his mind at the border where he felt Sasuke waiting for him to come and reveal himself. _Unlike others Sasuke I will not hesitate to kill you, and I will not let Naruto stand in my way._


	15. Destiny and Deceit

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

He listened quietly when Lael had spoken, his voice soft and calm. But the words brought back memories of before Naruto had defeated him. Of the pain and loneliness, of the horror and tears he had shed. Turning he watched as the foreigner walked back into the tent his expression not changing from the calm that had been there.

Then there had been that note handed quietly to him and as he read it an expression of shock appeared on his normally stoic face._ What does it mean? Why is the foreigner asking?_

Walking slowly to the room that the Hokage had set up for him he wondered what it was about that person that made him think of a man walking slowly to his death. Knowing his fate and facing it with a calm look not showing others his pain. What was it that reminded him of himself?

Gaara watched as Lael walked towards him dressed all in black, he said nothing only turned and opened the gourd on his back letting the sand spill out. As they moved, their eyes roving, he kept his sand close. He would need it, especially if the Uchiha was close by. He wondered if that song spell would tell his companion this information or not.

When Lael stopped his eyes moved to the left, narrowing but not losing their calm. He sent his sand that way wondering what could be there. When his sand stopped grasped and then lost something he knew they were near the enemy. _Who could it be? The Uchiha?_

A slam against his back made him drop face first into the ground and when he braced himself to get back up a hand held him down and he forced his sand away. Soft words were whispered in his ear. "It's Sasuke and his sharingan is activated, the sand will protect you but do not look up. Also, what is your answer to my question?"

Nodding yes to both the question and the statement he brought up his ultimate defense. When the last of the sand closed around him he called forth his third eye. He saw the two talking neither giving anything away. _It might have been a good idea to learn to read lips._

**...**

He had felt an intense gaze on him then Gaara's sand came out of nowhere, jumping back he escaped the grasping tendrils. Walking calmly toward the new Kazekage he noticed the stranger was on top of him murmuring something in his ear. Gaara nodded and suddenly his ultimate defense was up.

Looking at the stranger he put his hand to his sword ready for a fight and ready to get answers. His sharingan whirled slowly but he didn't use it just yet. After moving away from Konoha the head-ache had stopped and when he approached again it came back. Looking the other over he noticed the strange tattoo on his neck.

"I have come for Naruto." Brown eyes studied him and a small shrug was all that could be seen. "That is not my concern, he is probably sleeping blissfully in his apartment. If it was him you wished to see you need only make a ruckus and he would rush over." Nodding he pulled his sword and the other tilted his head his eyes not loosing their calm. His own eyes he knew were blank, suddenly he felt a slight tug at his consciousness. Stepping back he frowned.

"You are lying to yourself Uchiha, I can see it in your eyes. All that hate that you profess to have is only there to hide your fear. You are afraid of death so you distance yourself from your friends. Now that your brother is dead, you had to find something else to hate and Konoha was the simplest answer."

Blinking he ran his chakra through the blade causing electricity to run the length of the steel. The foreigner pulled his own sword his eyes glowing ertherealy in the light from the blue lightning running along the blade. Gaara did nothing only stayed in his ultimate defense as though waiting for a conclusion. _This is no ordinary foe._

Looking the other in the eyes he blinked when his sharingan didn't work, instead he felt darkness tugging on the edges of his consciousness. Frowning he attacked and as their blades struck each other, his lightning dancing between them, he looked deeply into silver eyes. Then blackness encompassed his conscious.

**...**

A bright light flashed as both blades collided and he blinked, when he looked back once more it was to see Lael collapsing his face pale and Sasuke moving away quickly. With Sasuke gone he caught Lael in his sand and brought him to the village, when they came to the hospital, a large tent, Sakura was there her face worried.

Tests were done, but none knew what was wrong, finally Tsunade checked on him herself. Her eyes narrowing as she checked his pulse and breathing. "I can't find anything wrong, it almost seems like he's in a coma."

Sakura nodded and Gaara wondered what had happened. There had been nothing to suggest he had been caught in the sharingan. He had also blocked the blade, could it have been the lightning?

**...**

Keeping an eye on the new member of the Akatsuki and Itachi's brother made him twitch. Kisame was not a babysitter, especially not to the Uchiha. But seeing the newcomer made him frown, who was this? When the swords clashed he had to blink from the flash of light when he opened his eyes again Sasuke was running past him and the newcomer was out cold. _Not strong enough for you huh?_

Following the Uchiha he was surprised when the other turned and looked at him his face showing no emotion, but acknowledging his presence. Catching up he ran beside him, neither said anything only continued moving. It was sun-up when they reached the base robes whirling around them.

Sasuke landed quietly and entered his eyes not changing his face expressionless. The sharingan user didn't say anything just went to his room and closed the door behind him. When he was gone Kisame reported to the leader who nodded but said nothing only looked at the demons. Shukaku's swirling yellow eyes were horrible in their power, his fangs revealed. For the first time they heard him speak his voice holding laughter.

**"Tragedy is here and you are doomed! Hiiii ha ha ha Wa ha ha!" **Frowning he watched as the Leader twitched his fingers and the demon went silent. _What did he mean, Tragedy? _"Be ready, we attack at noon. We capture the Kyubi container tonight."

**...**

He stared at Lael sorely tempted to order him to wake up and tell him what had happened. But he didn't, he was actually relieved to be free of him. Those piercing eyes tended to look right through him as though he knew what he was thinking. Even unconscious though he looked calm. There was no other injuries, but he hadn't woken up.

Turning he blinked when he noticed Naruto and Lee in the doorway looking at Lael. Naruto seemed to be preoccupied with something else and Lee seemed worried for his friend. Sighing he opened his book again and started reading it. What was it with Lael and all his injuries?

**...**

The letter that Lael had sent him this evening made him worry. All it had said was that they wouldn't be sparring, but something in the pit of his stomach made Lee feel like he would never see his friend again. When he had heard that Lael was in the hospital he had immediately ran that way. He had met Naruto on the way and the blonde seemed slightly angry over something, both of them entered the room.

Seeing Kakashi there, he wondered what had happened, Lael was asleep on a cot an iv set up. He lay on his back his black hair a stark contrast to the white pillow. His honey color had faded some into a paler color making him look innocent and vulnerable. _Something is wrong._

**...**

_What is up with that note anyway? Telling me that! I'll punch his lights out I'll... _"Naruto!" Blinking he noticed Sakura running toward him her face worried, sticking the note away in his pocket he listened to her. "Lael went up against Sasuke and is in the hospital in a coma!"

With wide eyes he rand towards the medic tent and temporary hospital only to run into Lee who was running the same way. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the pale figure on the bed almost incredulous. To think that Lael had went up against Sasuke coming away with only a coma? Turning he left the room and returned to his apartment.

"What is happening?" When no answer came he entered his apartment and threw himself down on the bed taking out the note again and rereading it. _What would you do if I killed Sasuke?_

Frowning he crumpled up the paper feeling his eyes droop and he fell back into a deep sleep. He didn't noticed the cloaked figure enter his room and lay a hand on his forehead. Face hidden in the shadows and steps silent, Naruto didn't even stir when a red mark appeared on his forehead. He didn't hear the figure whisper.

"When next we meet I will not tolerate your interference." With that the figure was gone and Naruto turned in his bed the red mark fading.

**...**

_Blinking he looked at the cage remembering that the last time he had been here his father had also appeared. Kyubi looked at him with glowing red eyes. _**_"Let me out and I will destroy all your enemies!"_**

_The snarl was met with cold blue eyes and before he could say anything Kyubi's gaze shifted his eyes narrowing. Turning he saw Lael and frowned. Before could yell at the man Kyubi spoke._

**_"So she really did it. I am impressed human." _**_Lael nodded his demon form stricking against the dark of where they were. His eyes did not stray from the red ones appraising him, then Kyubi smiled maliciously. Worried for his friend he took a step toward him but Lael didn't move only kept the gaze of the demon._

_"Thank you but that is not why I am here." __Kyubi nodded his eyes gleaming in delight. His face pressed up against the bars claws grinding in the ground. The scraping made him cover his ears and he wasn't paying enough attention to see the hand covering his eyes and causing him to collapse._

**...**

_Seeing his human collapse Kyubi growled, but Sil's human just picked his body up. The silver chakra glowed around him, and Kyubi remembered the demon it had once belonged to. Pressing up against the bars he spoke._

_**"You are here to protect us from being taken." **The container nodded his silver hair falling forward hiding his silver eyes. Looking at the blonde he frowned remembering the human who had repressed his chakra. **"I want that human dead."**_

_Silver eyes looked back up the pupils becoming slitted much like his own. Fangs gleamed and Kyubi remembered his fight with Sil, she had been powerful, beating him and piercing him with those same eyes. "That is not possible, but I am sure your threat was heeded. I put in place the proper measures, soon you will have to resign yourself to living here and being a support to Naruto. You will become such as myself a slave to a master, and your container is well worthy of your power."_

_Snarling he whirled, his tails whipping against the seal, but those silver eyes never wavered. Finally calming himself he kneeled forward.** "I want you to kill all those that threaten to take me from Naruto."**_

_With a graceful bow both his container and the other left and he settled back down ignoring the burning in his forehead. His eyes gleamed, that child was an amazing specimen. If not for already having Naruto he would have snatched him up. Such power was delectable, no wonder Sil had refused all others before him._

**...**

Kisame turned and looked over at Sasuke who's eyes were whirling red with the sharingan, he gave the signal and they all approached only to be confronted by none other then Gai and his team. He sensed others around him as well and frowned. Sasuke's face hadn't changed and Kisame wondered what the other was doing, when he pulled his sword Kisame smiled doing the same.

"Where is Naruto?" The loud-mouthed green dressed man grinned and his team prepared to fight. Frowning he jumped back as a water dragon appeared out of nowhere and attacked, Sasuke dodged easily and turned to look at him, he nodded. The others were probably meeting resistance like this as well. Turning back to his opponent he smiled.

**...**

_Lael looked around the room and sat on the floor his eyes blank not even the usual calm expression on his face. He felt the blackness roaring up to meet him like a ocean wave. Sliding a clawed hand through his hair he let blocked memories run past his vision._

_..."Lael, no mater how much you want to you cannot let people get attached to you. You are simply a tool that I am using, you will only bring pain to their lives." __Brown eyes filled with tears but there was no expression in them._

_"For now I will allow you freedom, but when you remember this, your destiny will be fulfilled. You remember what your name means Lael?" __A child-like voice whispered softly. "Tragedy." __Silver eyes glowed and white teeth gleamed. __"Yes, tragedy the tool that I will use to destroy those that wish to control the powers of the demons."_

_Chocolate eyes were captured in silver ones and the tears stopped, slowly the young child collapsed forward his eyes blank. Those blank eyes closed as he fell into soft fur no longer remembering why it had brought so much comfort..._

Silver eyes looked down on the Uchiha's unmoving form, those eyes held no emotion. "To protect my master I must not allow you to have the demons. For his safety I will accept my destiny."


	16. No Goodbye's

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

As Sasuke moved to attack Kisame readied himself to as well, launching himself toward Gai. Before he could reach the Green Beast, Sasuke suddenly turned on his heel his sword slicing him through the heart. As blood flowed heavily from his body his eyesight became fuzzy, the face of Sasuke wavered, he struggled to make the seals to attack to bring his sword to bear. Then Sasuke channeled his chakra through the blade and electricity boiled his blood. The last thing he saw was Sasuke moving away flicking his sword to clean it of blood.

**...**

Startled he watched as Sasuke turned on his heel and stabbed his supposed teammate channeling his chakra through the sword to kill Kisame. Then without looking back he moved away, when orange flashed past him he opened his mouth to tell Naruto to stop. But it was already too late the blond was out of sight and into the woods, he found Naruto searching for Sasuke when suddenly the ellusive Uchiha appeared right in front of them.

His eyes were the same as ever and Kakashi wondered at the cold and distant gaze. Naruto was speaking, asking Sasuke why he had killed the Akatsuki member. Sasuke said nothing before holding out his hand a chidori crackling on his palm in response Naruto formed a rasengan.

Both attacked and Kakashi watched their movements closely frowning when he noticed that Sasuke was faster. Making hand seals he was about to use fire jutsu when Gaara appeared. The sand caught Sasuke's hand and the chidori disappeared, Naruto looked at his long lost friend tears in his eyes.

With a sweep of his electrified sword he cut through the sand and jumped back, Gaara's eyes followed, but his sand stilled. Walking toward Naruto the copy ninja wondered if he was okay.

"What did you do to Lael!" Blinking he turned to Sasuke wondering why Naruto asked such a question, Sasuke spoke for the first time. "So that was his name hnn. When my sword struck his a large current was passed through his body, I'm surprised he isn't dead."

Naruto looked sad when suddenly a black cloaked figure appeared out of the woods. No clouds marked this cloak and Kakashi wondered who it was. When the cloaked figure turned to Gaara he watched as Gaara took a step forward.

"Do you know them Gaara?" No answer came and he wondered where the former demon vessel was going. Before he could stop the redhead Sasuke took this opportunity and rained a series of blows taking all of his concentration and effort.

**...**

When Gaara saw the cloaked figure he felt drawn to it as though this person knew his answer to that fateful question and was leading him where he needed to go. Ignoring the copy nin's words he followed him into the dark, he couldn't keep up so the cloaked figure stopped and suddenly light flared around them and in a split second they were transported to a room.

The room was mostly dark except for the sickly yellow glow of Shukaku's chakra, thinking back to his uncle he looked at the demon. Here was the demon from his nightmares yellow eyes glowing and staring at him with pleasure. Shivering he looked at the cloaked figure who motioned to an altar in the room, understanding he set his gourd down and took off his top. Laying on the cold stone he watched as the other stripped the seal from the cage.

Tense he waited for the demon spirit to rush out and start a blood bath, but he didn't. In fact those yellow eyes were trained on the figure as though waiting for something. When a single clawed finger reached out to the demon he lowered his head. As the claw penetrated deeply into the head blood flowed from the wounds, he watched as Ai was engraved in it's forehead. Blinking he lay his head back down thinking about the note.

You have rid yourself of Shukaku but would you bear the burden of him again if it meant saving the lives of those you love? His answer had been yes and it still was, he had worked hard to gain the trust of the people, to become the Kazekage. He had earned their respect and love, even when he still had Shukaku, all because of a blond-haired, blue-eyed, loud mouth. When he saw a pale clawed hand trace his own scar he felt his eyes widen in recognition. Then pain crashed down on him as Shukaku once again entered his body. The pain increased until at last he fainted.

**...**

What would you do if I killed Sasuke?

"Idiot you couldn't even fight him, you stupid..." As his frustration burned off Naruto watched in shock as Sasuke killed Kisame. When he started leaving Naruto ran after him thoughts of Lael fading into the background. When Sasuke attacked with chidori he remembered their last meeting. He had lost his best friend to a demon! The growl in the back of his mind startled him.

**If he harms you I'll destroy him! **At Kyubi's voice he stumbled back surprised, Kakashi moved forward to block Sasuke's attack. "Do you want to know what your new friend told me? He said that I was afraid of loosing you that's why I pretended to hate my brother so much. He couldn't do anything he was just as weak as you."

As he watched Sasuke's back, once again he was reminded of how he had lost his friend. Then calm brown eyes flickered in his vision looking at him and through him.

_"He wouldn't hesitate to kill you." _Growling in his throat he chased after Sasuke with Kakashi right behind him. He didn't see those same calm brown eyes watching them or see the cloaked figure stepping into the clearing he had just left. _I'm stronger now Sasuke, I _will_ bring you back!_

**...**

"That's right I remember now." The whisper was unheard by anyone as blackness swallowed him leaving him feeling empty inside. His purpose was to protect his Master, that meant any major threats were to be eliminated, period. Closing his eyes he remembered what had happened the night before.

The Uchiha had charged with his sword, electricity making snakelike forms cover the blade. Then the Uchiha had looked in his eyes and Sasuke was trapped. When the flash of light had blinded everyone he made several shadow clones, one of them henge'd into the Uchiha's form while the others changed the Uchiha into his form. _Everyone gets what they want and the tool is used to it's fullest potential._

All this happened in the blink of an eye, so when Gaara saw Sasuke running off he didn't know that it was truly one of Lael's clones. He had noticed the other Akatsuki trailing Sasuke and knew that he would lead his clone to the base. When Gaara took Sasuke into Konoha Lael turned away and went in the opposite direction.

Making more shadow clones he sent them out all wearing black cloaks. They knew what needed to be done, the _Song of Destruction_ took more than one person, the clones would work out well enough as substitutes. Having scouted around this land before finding his Master he already had marked the positions for his clones to take.

The song required at least fifteen people standing in a star shape. This song was the only thing he had left of his mother. His other clones he sent out to identify friends marking them with a red symbol that they would never notice. When everything was ready he returned to Konoha trailing Kakashi as he went to the hospital. The collar still needed to be assured and he had no desire to be coughing up blood anytime soon.

_I hate to deceive him but right now I cannot have him giving me orders. This way he will not be worried about my presence and Sasuke will be back with his true comrades. Only one of us will live and the one they want to live is you Uchiha. _His heart felt numb as painful thoughts ran through his head, he couldn't feel anymore. Jumping he was surprised when Lee and Naruto stood there looking at what they thought was him on the bed. For some reason seeing Lee caused an ache in his chest, it hurt to look at those concerned eyes.

_I've hid so much that if he knew what I was doing I know he would try and stop me. Perhaps he might hate me._ When Naruto suddenly left he felt his chance had come, following him home he put a genjutsu over him causing him to fall asleep. Then he put the _friend_ mark on his forehead, one of many, then he entered his mind to talk to Kyubi. The conversation was short and Lael left soon after.

"Kage no bunshin." Several poofs and his shadow clones disappeared into the night to mark all of the villagers. Returning to his tent he looked down at his bed reaching for something underneath he picked it up and pocketed it ignoring everything else. Maybe, even though he couldn't say good-bye, he could give his dear friend something else.

Running away in Sasuke's form with his stolen memories and thoughts given to him through Lael the shadow clone turned and looked at the other Akatsuki who finally ran to catch up with him. _I will find the demons then kill off the partner they give me when they strike next._

When they arrived he said nothing only using Sasuke's memories to find his room and enter it. Once he was sure that the other Akatsuki were not suspicious he used a spell song. His voice was so soft that none could hear it, the song would only mark the place so that the real him could teleport here when the time came.

Nodding to himself he sifted through Sasuke's memories studying his mannerisms and expressions so that the facade would be flawless. None suspected him and when he faced off against Naruto he knew his orders. _"Keep him busy in that form but only after you rid yourself of the partner they are going to give you. If possible distract Kakash-san as well." _Were his original's orders. _It went better than I hoped._

**...**

Running through the forest at top speed one of the shadow clone ignored the other's moving to take their positions. This song had only been sung by their clan's strongest spell singers. His mother had seen his potential and taught it to him when he was young. The song had a terrifying beauty and he felt it was only right that he fall after it's use.

_Usually there were fifteen of the strongest spell singers and it would drain them for days after they used it. But I and the other clones are the only one going to be doing it, even with the demon's chakra it just might kill me. But it is to protect my Master and get rid of those who wish to use demon powers for their own selfish desires. _Finding the marker he sat cross legged and waited til the other clones were in their places as well. This was going to be a long night and as he looked up at the stars a single tear fell down his face his eyes going blank of emotion.

**...**

Jumping quietly from the last roof the shadow clone check for any unmarked villagers and noticed Neji looking at him. His byakugan was activated. _It won't do you any good, but you do need marked Hyuuga Neji._

Jumping down he moved at his top speed landing silently in Neji's blind spot. Reaching forward he pressed the tip of his claw to the back of the brunettes neck, when it drew a drop of blood he was gone. Not bothering to look back, he already knew Neji hadn't seen him. When he returned to the real Lael he looked intently at him noticing the emotion starting to drain from his eyes. Ready to let go of the Jutsu now that the task was finished he poofed out of existence.

**...**

_He stared into the dark trying to ignore the feeling that he was missing something. Silver eyes flashed across his memory and he clutched his head against the pain pulsing through it. Memeories that weren't his own flashed through his mind memories of tears, pain, anguish, and loss._ "These aren't mine, they're ...Naruto's!"

_He tried to block them but they became stronger and more vivid until he felt like he was the one living through it. Tears trickled down his face and he couldn't wipe them away even as the memories stopped at one place. Naruto's eyes were blood red, his finger's had claws on the ends of them, he had fangs instead of teeth, red chakra surrounded him in it's malevolent presence. He was staring murder at Orochimaru his voice grinding out with fury. "In my presence don't you **dare** talk about Sasuke as though he belongs to you!"_

_Then it all disappeared leaving him drained of energy, collapsing to his knees he forced himself to look up when he heard footsteps approaching. The bright silver light of the chakra was new to him and he was forced to cover his eyes which had become used to the darkness. When the bright light left there was only a slight haze around the figure revealing the foreigner he had attacked earlier._

_"Why?" __A small sad smile showed fangs like the one's Naruto sported in the memory. __"So that you would understand why he chased after you for so long. Why, even though he knew what you had done he refused to think of you as his enemy instead of his friend."_

_A clawed hand helped him up and when he was standing on his own he looked into those intense silver eyes. __"Who are you?" __Gentle laughter and a pat on the back then a self condescending smile. __"Ask Naruto when you see him." __Before he could do anymore than frown the light intensified again blinding him and making him wince._

Opening his eyes he noticed the white cloth of a tent then he heard Sakura's voice he lifted up his head, then he heard the faint sounds of singing.

...


	17. The End

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

He felt a light prick on his hand but when he turned there was no one around, frowning he concentrated on the fight with the Akatsuki. He had recieved word of Alec's hospitalization. _Wait he's not called that anymore, what was the name they used?..._

Frowning in concentration he tried to remember what all the nin's had been calling him by. As the name slipped his mind he felt a sudden cold chill run down his back._ It can't be!_ She wouldn't curse his child like that would she?

Choking on the thought he ran to the nearest of the Konoha Ninja's, one he was sure he had seen around his son. The gaudy green and bushy brows he forcefully ignored, grabbing the other's arm he blocked a punch. When the boy noticed who it was he frowned slightly but said nothing else.

"Tell me the name you called my son!" The look of concern on the kids face made him want to growl in frustration but he stayed silent. Hoping against hope that he was wrong that it wasn't what he dreaded it was. Hoping that he wouldn't be the one to see it. "Lael, Why do you ask about my amazing friend!"

He felt the blood drain from his face and then broke into a dead run back towards the village ignoring the shouts from his men. No one stopped him but he noticed the bushy brows following him. Running into the hospital tent he entered just in time to see his son's _Facade Melody _and_ henge_ disappear. There on the bed waking up was the Uchiha, not his son.

"This can't be happening, not to Alec. What have I done? What Have I done!" A hard shake on his shoulder and he noticed the Uchiha gripping him, but he wasn't worried about that. Lifting up his hand he wiped the tears from his eyes. No one deserved what his son was going to go through.

"What do you mean this can't be happening, explain." Taking a deep breath he ignored the Uchiha, he needed to find the Hokage and the Copy Nin quickly! Turning to the boy dressed in green he nodded. "Get the Hokage quickly! Bring her to me we don't have much time!"

Bushy brows nodded and was off, he looked at the medic nins and noticed the pink haired girl that had traveled with the copy nin. "We need to find Hatake Kakashi quickly before my son... well before something bad happens."

The girl nodded and the three of them were off, right now there were no sides. No, there was those his son thought were worthy to be saved, and those that weren't._ My love it was foolish of you to teach him the Song of Destruction. I was an even bigger fool for giving him to the demon. Now I must hurry before our precious son pays for both of our sins!_

The medic nin ran ahead of him and quite suddenly they were in the clearing where the Copy Nin and the blond jinchuriki were fighting with a fake Sasuke. When the other Sasuke looked up to see the real thing he smiled. Naruto's confusion and Kakashi's surprise were nothing to him at that point he had to stop it! Running up to the clone he tried to grab him before he dissapeared.

"Where's Alec!" With a poof the clone was gone and his shoulder's slumped in defeat, he ignored the conversation behind him, not caring that the Uchiha was back with his team.

**...**

Fighting Sasuke was a great challenge even with Kakashi beside him helping him, but when he saw another Sasuke he didn't know what to think. What was happening? Seeing the Sasuke he had been fighting disappear in a cloud of smoke he turned to the other, Sakura was looking at him with tears in her eyes. He felt the same way especially since Sasuke showed no inclination of fight them. Kakashi just looked on, a small smile hidden beneath his mask.

"Oi what are you..." Before he could finish Sasuke turned to the Captain his voice serious. "We are here now, what is it you were talking about earlier?" When the Captain turned he had tears in his eyes and looked deafeated. Wondering what Sasuke was talking about he frowned.

"Alec he... I mean Lael he plans on wiping out all enemies." Sasuke's eyes were calm though by the look on his face he didn't know what the man was talking about. "What do you mean, he's in the hospital..."

When the Captain shook his head to cut him off, they all turned at the sound of a rustling in the underbrush, turning and ready for combat he relaxed when he saw Gaara. He was holding something in his hands but his expression hadn't changed and he seemed uninjured. But what he did notice was Shukaku's chakra surrounding him.

**Ah so the child has already returned Shukaku good. **Hearing Kyubi in his mind again he frowned. Was he going insane?

**...**

Opening his eyes Gaara looked up at the ceiling the pain was gone and he clearly felt Shukaku once again inside his body. Sitting up he blinked slowly to clear his mine when he noticed his shirt was being handed to him. The silver eyes were unfamiliar but the face was the same, Lael stood there looking calm.

"Why?" That one word brought forth a small bitter chuckle, then the other turned away his eyes looking over the walls in distraction then he turned back his eyes holding only sadness. Once again Gaara felt as though he was looking at a man who was preparing for death.

"The full explanation will take a while but I will be happy to give you the shorter version. For my past just ask Kakash-san or Naruto. But I am merged with a demon, one stronger than Kyubi. I was created to protect the demons power from being used for selfish purposes. Before, Shukaku was just sealed inside of you, now he is the slave and you are his master master, just like Kyubi is to Naruto. After I became Kakash-san's slave I sent out shadow clones to the other jinchuriki, they now know what you know."

Nodding he felt the demon inside him shift uncomfortably, this alone indicated that what Lael said was true. Touching his neck he looked at the other wondering if he would have a collar like that. Apparently understanding this the silver haired foriegner shook his head.

"Only the slaves get collars, but in your case I gave Shukaku your chosen mark. He will obey your commands, his chakra is yours to use if your own gets depleted, if you die he dies, his sole purpose is to obey your commands and protect you. Though he will never be able to disobey you, not like me anyway. If you want to know more about the bond just ask Kakash-san. I have yet to explain this to Naruto and he is probably confused as to why Kyubi is acting the way he is, I do not have time to inform him so I will leave that to you." Nodding he silently ordered Shukaku to shut up and quite grumbling, to his surprise the other did so. Rubbing his temple he was reminded of the loneliness he had faced because of the demon. Why did this foreigner remind him so much of that painful time in his life?

"There is a favor I would like to ask of you Kazekage-sama." Nodding he waited not saying anything only watching, but the others eyes were far away concentrating on something that he could only guess at. Then a single tear slipped down his face and Gaara remembered the time when he had shed tears. "This parcel give it to Rock Lee for me, ask him to open it in private I'm sure he will understand once he sees what it is."

Looking down he saw the wrapped package and reached out to grab it, a small prick on his thumb surprised him. A red seal appeared on his hand and faded soon after looking up he wondered what this person was doing. Picking up his gourd he strapped it back on.

"That seal will keep you safe, my time is running short I will have a clone escort you back to Kakash-san and Naruto." Saying nothing he watched as the hand sign was made and the soft uttering of "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Then another clone with a black cloak looked at his counter part for a moment before gesturing toward the door. Walking out he paused before leaving the room. He looked back at the foreigner and choosing his words carefully he said good-bye.

"When I look at you I see a dead man walking, whatever you are doing I will remember." Silence then soft whispered words. "Thank you."

**...**

The preparations were almost done and from the way the collar itched slightly Kakash-san was now aware of his deciet, his clone had been found out. Looking at the night sky he breathed deeply and spoke quietly to himself. "Gaara is quite perceptive, it somehow gives me peace his words. As though I was afraid that my existence was so inferior that no one would remember." The air became chill and he ran to his spot, the middle of Konoha, where the sacrafice was to stand in the middle of the star.

**...**

Staring at the Captain and seeing his tears for his son he felt himself relax. Maybe Lael and his father could begin again and forget about this whole slave business. _Then again his whole life would be full of pain seeing what the collar did to him last time._

When the Captain turned toward him his eyes full of horror he wondered what had happened to unsettle him so much. "We have to stop him, the _Song of Destruction_ is meant to be used by a group of different people. If he does it with only clones it could mean serious damage to him. Then there is the sacrafice! I fear he is going to use himself."

Not understanding he ignored when Gaara returned, all the events didn't seem to phase the Kazekage. Wondering who the cloaked man was he dissmissed it, if Gaara came back alone that probably meant the man was dead.

"What are you talking about old man?" Naruto's voice was strained as though something was bothering him. Captain Trey looked no better, his skin was pale and shadows haunted his eyes.

"The _Song of Destructio_n is the most powerful song spell that we possess, not only does it require massive amounts of energy, which is why we have a group of fifteen or more perform it. It is so complicated that at least that many people are needed just to sing it. But our songs don't just require energy the more powerful ones require sacrifices, for this type of song it requires the sacrifice of a life. Usually just a cow, bear, or some other large animal, but I have not seen such an animal around Konoha."

Dread filled him as he understood just exactly what the other man was saying. Lael was going to perform this song with no sacrafice which meant that... "Won't one of his shadow clones be able to work as a sacrifice?"

Naruto's words caused him to blink, when the Captain looked suddenly relieved he felt the tension drain. But Gaara's next words shocked them all. "He fully intends to die tonight, I could see it in his eyes. He has seen his own death and he walks towards it with purpose."

Once again the dread came back making him want to order Lael to stop this instant, somewhere in the back of his mind he became aware that it wouldn't work. That Lael was doing to keep him safe, but why?

"That is not the worst of it, the demon I gave him to she had been searching for an heir to her powers for many years before my son was born. I had heard rumors that she rejected and killed all those set before her as well as those who wanted to sacrafice their children. I had thought the same result for me and my son, but she accepted."

Gaara's sand stirred and Kakashi was worried that it would attack the distressed Captain, but nothing happened as the sand settled once again. Naruto suddenly spoke his voice sounding strained. "Kyubi says that she had already chosen a child before Lael, that she chose Kakashi."

Shock slid through his bones, what was happening and how was Naruto able to talk to Kyubi? How did Kyubi know this? "Then why didn't she just take Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's voice echoed his own sentiments, Naruto shook his head but a calm voice spoke from beyond the shadows. "Because of the sharingan."

The Captain whirled to look at his son now arrayed in all his demon glory, silver and white, somehow his dark clothes only made him seem even more unreal. Not understanding he watched as Lael's eyes looked at his father's. "Why would the sharingan stop her?" Lael turned his eyes like twin silver blades piercing him through, as though looking through him and baring everything he was.

"Because she considered the sharingan a curse, a blot, a stain on something pure. Her heir had to be; in many ways perfect, she could tolerate a couple scars and some rape, but sharingan was the bane of her existence. She hated it and so you became unworthy when you took your friends eye."

The calm in those silver eyes had been replace by an ice cold indefference that reminded him of his first meeting with the silver demon. Opening his mouth he decided to try even though it most likely wouldn't work. "Lael do not perform the song."

The tilted head made him wonder what the other was thinking, in fact Lael was staring at him intensely. A small smile appeared on Lael's face and he was surprised to see clouds of breath puff from between the smiling lips as though the air was freezing cold, but he felt pleasantly warm. "I'm afraid that's impossible,_ this_ is for your protection. To keep you safe I must destroy Konoha's enemies. But I can't understand why she thought it was so disgusting, I think it's quite beautiful."

Blinking he suddenly realized that Lael was staring at his sharingan eye. Reaching up he pulled his head protector back over it, Lael made no reaction only turned as though he had heard something. Then he collapsed forward coughing up blood the smile still on his face. "The song itself might not kill me but that was not all I had in mind, you see I modified it and added Genjutsu to it. By adding both together is makes for a neat product."

With that the clone poofed out of existence, Captain Trey turned to them his face grave a grim expression set on his face. "We must spread out and search for the clones that are performing the song and destroy them before he finishes it. Get everyone you can on it, he could kill the whole village."

He nodded but Sakura shook her head her eyes fierce her hands clenched at her sides. She looked as though she was just barely controlling her fury. "How _dare_ you say something like that! You have only just met Lael and you think he would kill all of the villagers? You don't know him at all! He is only trying to protect Kakashi-sensei and he would never do something like that! He even chose to calm you down instead of killing you because he knew Kakashi wouldn't like it! I will not stand by and let you talk about the gentle and witty person that I knew like that!"

All of them stared at her as she unclenched her fists her eyes still holding fire as she looked at Lael's father. Then she turned, suddenly on all their radios they heard Lee. "I agree with Sakura-chan, the youthful Lael I knew would never do anything like that!"

Sighing he waited for any other protests then all of them heard Tsunade her voice full of pain. "You are ordered to attack and kill Lael, he cannot be allowed to release something of this magnitude on or near the village."

When Sakura looked about ready to protest tears in her eyes he looked out into the night. Could they really kill Lael? But Gaara's voice came out. "I'm afraid I cannot help you in this Hokage, all Sand Ninja's are to stand down. Do not engage the foreigner and concentrate on keeping the Akatsuki at bay."

Tsunade said nothing to this and they all dispersed leaving Gaara and Captain Trey to stand there alone. Kakashi summoned his dogs to track Lael. When the pack picked up the scent they were quickly following it, he came up to one of the clones. His mouth was open but he couldn't hear anything, no sound, pulling out a Kunai he threw it. Instantly a metallic barrier came up and blocked the attack.

Silver eyes hadn't moved as though no longer focused on the world around them, suddenly the position of the Lael changed and he watched as a genjustu was performed one he had never witnessed before. One he knew he could not copy unless he was Naruto or Gaara. The amount of chakra coming from this single clone was shocking. Like when the Kyubi came out a cloak of silver chakra flowed around Lael's body. _I have to find a way past his guard!_

In a single moment all the chakra shot into the air making a pillar as it shot into the air it arched downward toward the middle of Konoha connecting with several other pillars glowing from different places. The middle of Konoha was a place that was currently being rebuilt and was deserted. Turning he blinked as the animal form of the silver demon was formed out of the chakra.

**...**

Tsunade saw Lael standing quietly in the middle of the demolished street, she had felt something different about him in the hospital but seeing him there was a shock. She would have stepped forward to talk to him if it hadn't been for the warning. "Don't come any closer Hokage-sama, it would be tragic if Konoha suddenly lost you."

Blinking a horrible feeling filled her stomach as she looked at the young man, his eyes seemed older than their years. What was going on? "Please I don't want you to be here to watch me, I would rather be alone." The soft pleading was new to her and she was sorely tempted to take another step forward to show she was going nowhere. "What's going on, what are you doing?" Bitter tears fell down his face as he looked at her, a sad smile seemed to tremble at his lips then disappear.

"I remembered why I was here, not only to protect Kakash-san but to protect the other demons. To do both I must kill their enemies, if by doing so I must sacrifice myself then so be it. Do not worry I have taken measures to keep the villagers and nin's safe. Unfortunately for the Akatsuki they are a threat that I cannot ignore, neither can I ignore Danzo. They will fall prey to the _Song of Destruction_." Hoping to keep him talking so she could figure a way to stop him she asked.

"What is this _Song of Destruction_?" A soft sigh then those silver eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "It's a spell song that my mother taught me, she was one of the village guardians much like you are to Konoha. She saw in me the power and potential to sing such powerful songs. She taught it to me when I was young and I remembered it growing up, after I learned Genjutsu, Taijustu, and Ninjustsu I modifyied it to mesh them together."

"The song on it's own takes over the minds of those that are unmarked and causes them to come to a specified place where they can be brought to trial. But the reason they call it the _Song of Destruction_ is because after it's used it not only requires death as payment but it can destroy the minds of those it takes over."

"Unfortunately the only protection that the singers have is the drop in temperature when the song is sung. That is where the genjustsu comes in not only can I sing but I can use my hands to protect myself. Then there is the last part where a demon is summoned to bring justice, usually that demon was Sil. But as her chakra is now melded with my own... well you'll see soon enough."

On her radio she heard Sakura yelling and Lee agreeing with her, looking at the sadness in Lael's eyes she knew he wouldn't want any of them to see what was going to happen. Taking a deep breath she kept her nins busy. "You are ordered to attack and kill Lael, he cannot be allowed to release something of this magnitude on or near the village."

With that she turned her radio off not hearing Gaara's words, she noticed several seconds later pillars of silver chakra ascending towards the air. Lael sighed and turned his back to her. It was then that she noticed the Akatuski walking towards Lael their eyes blank. When the chakra started arching towards where they were she prepared herself for the blast. As the chakra descended it narrowed into a stream around Lael.

He lifted his head silver hair falling back to show silent tears in his eyes, then he was drowned in the chakra. She could see the shadow of his form writhing inside the chakra, he was lifted off the ground and she could see him. She knew he was in pain this chakra was not searingly hot like Kyubi's but rather ice cold. But he stayed silent and she watched as his blood started mixing with he chakra. Then he was heart-wrenchingly still.

There before her stood the proud and cold Sil her form became solid and as she looked at the Akatsuki her eyes piercing she smiled revealing gleaming white fangs and a blood red tongue. Even Kyubi, while he held malice and destructive traits, she had never seen something so terrifying. A large white tail swished barely missing a building behind her, then she leaned her head towards one of the black cloaked figures. But she did nothing, instead she just lifted her head back up and turned to look at a point of to her side. **"Come here Lael don't you want to witness their deaths."**

The sound of soft footsteps and she saw something worse that his still body being devoured by chakra, his eyes where they were usually warm even in the silver form. The pupils were now slitted and held only the cold piercing look of Sil's, feeling tears flow down her eyes she wanted to do something. _What happened to him?_

**"Come my tool it is by your hand they must die you are now the silver demon. Kill them." **Lael walked over to one of the Akatsuki his eyes suddenly hooded, extending a clawed hand he ripped the hat off of the one he was standing in front of. The face she saw was unrecognizable but the eyes were horrible, blank of any intelligent thought. Lael's claws came very close to the neck ready to tear the soft skin there.

"Stop!" At Kakashi's voice she watched the hand pause then withdraw and that's when she noticed it, the glowing red and black lines of the collar on his neck. Sil growled and was about to snap out at Kakashi when Lael moved, suddenly right in front of him, his body blocking the other from attacking.

**...**

"Where is the real Lael?" The clone flicked it's eyes to him then smiled a bloody smile and pointed towards the village. Turning kakashi was about to go there when he heard the clones last words before it disappeared. "Killing the Akatsuki is not the only way I can protect you from them. You are still my master for a reason Kakash-san, but first you must break _her_ influence on me."

Not looking back he ran as fast as he could towards the center of that light, when it faded leaving the Silver demon he frowned._ By her does he mean Sil? _When he came he saw Tsunade and the Akatsuki all standing around the white and silver demon. Then he noticed Lael his claws ready to tear through the unknown Akatsuki's throat.

"Stop!" Lael's hand froze then retracted and he heard Tsunade's relieved sigh. While the Akatsuki had been horrible this was not justice, this was a slaughter. The _Song of Destruction_ was a truly horrible thing. The growl was the only thing he heard before he noticed his impending death. Before the demon could reach him though Lael was there right in front of him.

The snarl coming out of his throat warned the other away but the demon clearly didn't seem him as a threat. Lael was serious, then he felt an arm around his waist, they were suddenly moving at a speed he knew he could never reach. When he was shoved out of the small circle he noticed Lael moving back towards the demon.

His claws were unsheathed to their fullest and apparently Sil clearly saw what the rest of them had. Lael's suddenly feral look. That's when he noticed chakra around his already sharp claws, by the looks it was wind chakra and would easily tear through anything even the demon. But she didn't move only looked at her heir for a second, white flames came out of her mouth but Lael didn't dodge instead his hands moved at blinding speed a soft song reaching Kakashi's ears.

The song held no words but he saw the result of the two different techniques together, a defense stronger than Gaara's _Ultimate Defense_ with sand or Captain Trey's _Iron Maiden_. Wind chakra whirled around him make a horrible screaming sound when the fire hit it went around him heading straight towards the Akatsuki. Moving he was surprised when a small earthquake shook the ground. The Akatsuki stumbled and fell the fire just missing them and Kakashi noticed where Tsunade's fist had struck the ground.

_I am not going to stand here and do nothing. _Moving forward he revealed his sharingan, when he heard the demon's scream he noticed blood splurting out of her neck where Lael's claws had made contact. His voice rang with fury. "Don't you dare touch my Master!_** I'll kill you!**_"

Lael landed next to him and Kakashi noticed the slit pupils, something that he had never seen Lael display; not even when his demon form appeared. Sil healed herself but seemed to rethink what she was doing.** "You have grown so much stronger than me, you are indeed the perfect heir."**

Sil's words were full of pride as though it was all because of her, his hand ached to use Raikiri on the demon and kill her. If it could cut through lightning then it could cut through demon. Lael said nothing but Kakashi was horrified when he licked the blood from his claws.

"Lael stop!" Lael turned to him confused and he looked deep in those eyes, the light of intelligence seemed to be fading. Worried he ignored everything around him concentrating on those silver eyes. When he saw Lael reaching out a claw towards him he didn't flinch Lael seemed like he was struggling against something. His hand suddenly snapped back to cover his eyes his body shook, the one name he heard out of his mouth caused a horrible shock.

"SIL!" The demon looked at her protege, suddenly her tails spread until there were ten, she seemed incredibly pleased about something.** "Don't fight it my son, just relax let it flow through you." **_Son! Wait what is she doing? _Her tails slowly curled around Lael and Kakashi felt like something was off.

**...**

Irritated at the sticky stuff on his claws he licked it off to clean them, the taste was coppery but he didn't mind. The sound of his Master behind him made him turn. "Lael stop!" Confused he wondered if he did something wrong reaching out his paw... _Paw! Wait what...is...happening!_

Shaking he tried to remember his past but the memory was fuzzy. His head ached but he had to remember! When he couldn't a single scream tore out his throat. "SIL!" He clutched at his hair not noticing the blood flowing where his claws cut. It was becoming hard to think, to understand.

**"Don't fight it my son, just relax let it flow through you."** At her voice he relaxed the soft fur of his mother curled around him and he let himself sink into the softness. A familiar touch on his neck ruined the feeling of contentment. Something was screaming at him in the back of his mind; trying to ignore it the touch became a burning sensation and his eyes snapped open. _Kakash-san...Master._

The storm in his mind cleared, there was no need for thought he only needed to obey his Master. With a burst of speed he was next to his Master in a split second, his lips pulled back to reveal sharp fangs. The feel of lightning next to him made a gleam return to his eyes, the screeching sound brought a single memory back and that was all he needed. When his Master moved he did as well, Sil snarled her mouth opening to emit the white fire again.

Opening his mouth he sang, the wordless song flowed over and around them creating high pitched screams to add to the howling from the lightning. The fire flowed around them and out of the corner of his eye he saw a wicked claw, hissing he changed the song. _Iron maiden reverse._

As the metal surrounded them he knew sharp spikes would meet the soft paw. The lightning cut through the metal and suddenly they were at Sil's head her eye met his and when her head turned to snap at them he changed direction making a clone to protect his Master. Sharp fangs caught him slicing through him, ignoring the pain and blood he held out his own hand, surrounding his claws with wind chakra, at the same time that the lightning hit Sil's temple his claws cut all the way to her brain. _Get master out of the circle, I will contain the chakra._

**...**

When his Raikiri cut through the temple causing blood to splatter him and the clone he was startled when arms wrapped around him and he was dragged away from the dying chakra creation. When silver chakra pierced the skin of the creation, he remembered that Lael was still in Sil's maw.

"Get out of there!" Tsunade's shout made him look to see Lael right in the middle, the light intensified until he had to cover his eyes. The sound of a poof beside him barely registered. His last thought before he fainted was... _Why? _


	18. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto_

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story and the positive reviews, this is the last chapter I hope you enjoy._

...

Light in the middle of the village drew his attention Lee was forced to cover his eyes before it blinded him. Something twisted in his stomach, why did he feel as though something tragic was happening. Was this how Naruto felt when he had come back from rescuing Sasuke, only to return empty handed?

Would Konoha return empty handed when trying to save Lael from his fate? When the light behind his eyelids faded he ran towards its source. Minutes later he stood staring at a sight he had dreaded seeing most. Orbs of silver chakra floated around a in the small circle, and in the middle of that circle lay his friend.

He was wounded badly and whenever an orb touched him his body would jerk then absorb it. Moving forward he felt a hand grip his arm tightly, seeing his sensei he let himself collapse. Warm arms wrapped around him as he cried for his friend. Why, why did this have to happen?

At the sound of more footsteps he finally let go of Gai-sensei and saw Sakura kneeling next to Kakashi her healing chakra glowing. When the Copy Nin blinked then opened his eyes Lee felt some relief. _Lael will be happy to know Kakashi-sensei is alright._

Tsunade was just standing there looking inside the circle where Lael's body lay silent and immobile except where the silver chakra was absorbed into his body. Walking up to her he forced himself to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind since first seeing the still body of his friend.

"Hokage-sama… Lael can you..." At the shake of her head he felt a searing pain in his chest as though his heart had burst. His friend, his sparring partner was gone. When another hand was on his shoulder he turned to see Gaara, he didn't look at the body only held something out his face still emotionless.

"He asked me to give this to you he wanted you to open it in private." Shaking he took the parcel and walked away hoping to be left alone, as he slowly unwrapped it he saw a small book. _The journal Sakura gave him! _Smiling he held it carefully and walked to the lake, the sun was already coming up. He would be able to read it by the time he got there.

Sitting beneath Lael's favorite tree he opened the book and blinked at the first page, there was a sketch of him. Underneath the caption wrote _very enthusiastic, says youthful a lot, but I hope we can be friends._ Flipping through the pages he looked at the sketches and laughed at some of them, while reading some poems.

One was about a stain on some cloth that looked like a cat. Others were just some observations like, _I noticed that Naruto has a fetish for ramen, he treated me to some, I like it but I couldn't eat it everyday._ As he came to the end of the book his eyes filled with tears, there was a picture taken by Naruto of him and Lael. Lael had a small smile while he had a huge one, turning the page he blinked when something fell out. An envelope hidden in the back of the journal on it his name was written.

Taking a deep breath he opened the envelope and pulled out the single page there.

_...Lee, forgive me for not saying good-bye. Maybe I was a coward for avoiding you in the end, but I couldn't have done it if you had protested. You are my first friend, I have lived by myself for all but five years of my life. But being around you, having fun, and just talking to you made me realize what true friendship meant. What that black hole in my life had been that duty couldn't fill._

_You probably don't hate me but somehow I wish you would, that would make it easier for me to bear. Knowing that I didn't leave you with the pain of my being gone. I hope you liked my journal it's the only thing that I could think to give you, to show you how much of a friend you truly were to me._

_Also tell Naruto that if he lets Sasuke get away again I'll come back from the grave just to haunt him. Tell Tsunade-hime not to feel any guilt, my choice was made long before. Also if you see the Kazekage before he leaves, tell him as a thank-you and that I will talk to his mother. Her hate has haunted him long enough. And tell Kakash-san to stop reading those perverted books before they rot his brain!_

_Last of all Lee I want you to forgive yourself, I know you well enough to know that you feel it was your fault for not stopping me, for not being there when I was in pain. You made the last moments worth it, to know that I was protecting the smiles and laughter of the Konoha people. Don't be sad my friend..._

Tears fell and he had to close the book and letter to keep them from staining the pages, looking up at the sky he clutched the paper. Seeing his sensei standing there looking at him with worry he stood wiping the tears from his eyes. He wouldn't be sad.

**...**

Once all the chakra had absorbed itself back into Lael's body she had already assembled a team of medic nins. Once the last orb was gone all of them rushed in to the bloody body. Reaching forward all the nins had a plan, each of them was already healing the deep cuts all over his body. She checked his pulse, it was barely there, but it _was_ there! His breathing was shallow but she already knew that would be the case and focused on the internal injuries which were already being taken care of. Reaching his neck she healed the marks there, Kakashi had already been moved to the medic tent. The Akatsuki had lived through it, thanks to her, they were now in confinement. None of them had woken up yet but she was sure they would.

When they did all they could do, Lael's breathing was steadier and his pulse a little stronger, a stretcher had already been brought out. Carefully they lifted him at the slightest jolt she turned to glare at the ninja. "Be careful!"

Sakura was already waiting at the tent, where they lay him on a small cot, an iv was set up and a breathing mask was set over his mouth. While his breathing was steady she had noticed that it was still a struggle for him. When they had done all that they could do she turned to her team. "Report!"

"Hokage-sama one his lungs have been punctured badly and he bled heavily into it, I was able to take most of the blood out and repair it, but not fully. One of his ribs had also punctured the other lung that I was able to repair fully, but if he isn't able to repair his other lung soon he will drown in his own blood."

Another medic nin stepped forward his face grim. "He was pierced through in several spots, thankfully missing the majority of his organs so there were fewer to repair. As you know he lost a lot of blood any infection could kill him."

_So little of a chance to survive, will he make it! _"Thank you that is all, Sakura have a nurse stationed here 24/7 I want him constantly monitored for any changes in health. Also contact Kakashi and have it made clear that he shouldn't be up and moving around in case that aggravates Lael."

With a nod and a flash of pink the girl was out of the room, the only sounds left were strained breathing, the drip from the iv, the heart monitor, and the slow beeps from it. She held her tears back wanting to curse loudly at anything and everything, instead she pushed a silver strand of hair back from his pale face.

_2 Weeks Later..._

Solemn and stoic everyone looked at the picture, no tears were shed as people had arrived to bury their old friend. Even Sasuke stood there dressed in black his face expressionless as he looked at the picture. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Iruka, and many more stood there. Kakashi's eyes were expressionless as he stood there stoic as people slowly approached to lay their flowers down.

No words were spoken as Lee approached laying his own flower down and said good-bye. Once everyone had finished they all stood there, suddenly another pair of footsteps walked slowly up to the picture and the last flower was laid down. The cloak hid any distinguishing features and when the other approached the alter out of respect he pushed down his hood. A shock of silver hair revealed itself and he felt his heart rate speed up.

As the figure turned he had to force himself not to run up and give his friend a bone crushing hug. Kakashi choked next to him as he looked at the figure. When Lael walked back and stood next to him his face just as stoic as the rest of theirs he had to control himself. Tsunade-sama stood and walked towards the picture of the run away cat. It had finally gotten killed after running away and falling into a river where it drowned.

"We are all gathered here to remember..." When the ceremony was done they all filed out and before he could crush his friend Sakura was right there blocking him with a glare. "He just woke up today and decided he didn't want to stay in bed, be gentle!"

Nodding he heard Lael chuckle and when Sakura moved he hesitated, but before he could do anything he was enveloped in a warm hug. He hugged back stopping when he heard a pained grunt. Pulling back Lael winced in pain revealing two small fangs much like Naruto's. All of them had noticed the change while Lael had been in the hospital; in a coma long after many of his serious injuries had healed. His hair was silver but had black tips and his fingernails were slightly curved and claw-like. But it was his eyes that held the biggest change they were still brown but had silver rings around them.

"Staring is rude you know?" At the arched eyebrow he laughed getting ready to slap Lael on the back, before he could Sakura smacked him upside the head. Lael laughed again and turned to the silent Kakashi. All eyes went to his neck and they saw the change, there was no longer a red and black tattoo it was now silver and blue. The color of both the Slave and the Master's chakra, Lael smiled the calm on his face a nice change to the pale vulnerable look he had been sporting for the last few weeks.

"How are you Kakash-san?" Kakashi just looked intensely at Lael before he spoke. "If you ever do anything like that again, no baths, for a whole week!"

Lael looked stunned for a moment before laughing, his laughter was soft and calm and Lee was happy to hear it again. Everyone stared at Lael for a moment before joining in, then his sensei came up and before Sakura could stop him he gave Lael a hearty slap on the back. Only a small wince belayed any pain he was in but other than that he just smiled and greeted him.

"Eh I thought you promised me a spar?" At Kankurou's stern words Lael turned his eyes brightening even more till it seemed like they were sparkling. "I did, didn't I, I am sorry to keep you waiting so long. I am surprised that you are still here, is it too much to hope that the Kazekage is here as well?"

Kanakuro shook his head appearing worn out, "we still have to deal with the Akatsuki, the Kage's from the other villages are meeting here in the next couple of days to decide on their fate. Gaara just decided to stay, he sent Temari to deal with Suna until then." Lael nodded hair getting in his face sighing in exasperation he seemed startled when Sakura came up behind him to tie his hair up. Then he took a deep breath and turned to Kakashi. "Kakash-san would it be too much to hope that I can bathe now?"

Everyone took a deep breath and held it when suddenly the normally stoic copy ninja laughed, Lael smiled and Lee noticed once again he had that contented look on his face. They all turned and headed to get their stuff promising to meet at the lake. Once there Shikamaru and Kakashi stayed under the tree. Lael stripped and Lee looked at his chest surprised to see the crescent mark gone, in it's place was something that looked an awful lot like Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

There were no other scars that he could see and suddenly his inspection was interrupted as he felt himself being tossed into the water, spluttering he laughed when he came up. There was Lael smiling slyly at him, quickly he splashed the other, soon everyone was in a full out war and the scars of the past were soon forgotten.

**The end...(NOT) : )**

**_..._**

Sitting in his chair he watched as Lael started sketching in the new Journal that he had been given by Sakura. His old one now in the possession of Lee who Lael hadn't asked for it back from. He looked at the collar and sighed, remembering Gaara and Naruto's intense talk with him about how to deal with the master/slave relationship like he had with Lael. It had been slightly awkward talking about another as his slave, but then again Lael had never seemed to mind it. The fact that both of them now had full control of the demon's inside them caused fear in some but others that saw him and Lael didn't seem to mind.

Lael had been very close to death in that first week, but his rapid healing did him in good stead as his lungs healed. Which Tsunade had confided in him was her biggest worry. After his physical injuries had healed he hadn't woken up, Tsunade couldn't do anything without harming him. That second week had nearly been hell, remembering the animalistic qualities he had shown during the fight made him worry that maybe Lael's mind would merely be that of an animal's. Suddenly he just shows up at a stupid cat's funeral looking perfectly fine after all the worry, all the fear...

A soft sigh reached his ears and he looked up to see Lael rubbing his neck slightly before smiling and looking up at him his eyes calm and clearly intelligent. "Don't worry about it Kakash-san just know that I'll be there to protect you."

_The End..._

_A/N: I have updated this story again it really bother's me when there are errors so if you see any please tell me it would be appreciated. Thanks again,_

_Dirge_


End file.
